We Got Married!
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto merupakan pegawai kantoran biasa, dengan gaji kecil dan tunangan yang cantik, ia berharap bisa membangun keluarga normal yang harmonis. Sayangnya rencana sempurna itu rusak karena sebuah insiden kecil, hingga akhirnya Naruto terpaksa melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pemuda angkuh bernama Uchiha Sasuke. YAOI, NaruSasu, OOC, Rated M for mature and sexual content! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)  
**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Menjadi pegawai kantoran biasa atau istilah kerennya adalah _salaryman_ bukanlah cita-cita yang diinginkan setiap orang, melainkan sebuah KEHARUSAN dan tuntutan hidup di era modernisasi seperti sekarang ini. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu perusahaan ternama. Dengan gaji kecil dan tugas yang menumpuk membuat tingkat stresnya meningkat tinggi. Untung saja ia memiliki tunangan yang cantik sehingga beban pikirannya sedikit menjadi ringan.

Dan hari ini, tepatnya hari minggu di kawasan taman hiburan Konoha, Naruto sedang menunggu sang tunangan dengan sabar. Mereka sudah merencanakan untuk berkencan di saat waktu luang. Dan kebetulan sekali, tugas serta laporan Naruto sudah beres, jadi mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengan puas.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?" Gerutu Naruto seraya melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Satu jam telat dari janji kencan mereka. Sedikit mengerang kesal, Naruto memilih bersandar di sisi _stand_ karcis sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong _jacket_. Menunggu merupakan hal yang dibencinya, namun kali ini ia memilih mengalah demi sang tunangan tercinta.

"Na—Naruto-kun, maaf menunggu lama." Sapaan dari seorang gadis bermata lavender membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan cepat. Gadis tersebut bergerak menuju sisi sang kekasih dan membungkuk minta maaf di depannya. Sang Uzumaki membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya Hinata-chan, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lagi.

"Apakah aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut sembari menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan menyesal.

Naruto berdehem sebentar. "Ugh—tidak apa-apa. Tidak lama kok, ayo kita masuk." Sambungnya lagi seraya menggandeng tangan sang Hyuuga kemudian bergerak menuju kawasan taman hiburan tersebut.

Hinata mengangguk dan menanggapinya dengan tawa senang.

Ah—betapa bahagianya memiliki tunangan yang baik hati seperti Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu merupakan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan.

.

.

.

"Cih—tidak menarik. Membosankan."

Di tempat lain, gerutuan terdengar dari salah satu ruang kerja di perusahaan _Uchiha's Corp_. Lebih tepatnya lagi, dari mulut seorang pria berambut raven dan berjas hitam mahal yang sedang duduk angkuh di sofa empuknya.

"Ta—Tapi Sasuke-kun, bukankah kita akan kencan di taman hiburan hari minggu ini?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut _pink _dengan _dress_ merah muda yang membuat penampilannya terlihat makin imut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah kukatakan, Sakura. Hari ini aku sibuk, laporanku masih banyak." Tegasnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari depan layar komputer.

Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Kerja inilah, laporan itulah! Aku tunanganmu, Sasuke! Seharusnya kau lebih mementingkan diriku dibandingkan pekerjaanmu itu!" Bentaknya kesal.

Sasuke melempar delikan tajam. "Tanpa uang dari pekerjaanku ini, kau tidak bisa berfoya-foya keluar negeri, Sakura." Ketusnya tajam.

Pernyataan itu sedikit menohok jantung sang Haruno. Ia membenarkan bahwa dirinya memang'sedikit' suka menghamburkan uang demi barang belanjaan, tetapi hal itu tidak masalah bukan? Sasuke merupakan _Chief Executive Officer_ atau bisa disingkat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Dan dia adalah tunangan dari orang berpengaruh di Konoha. Jadi, _fashion_ merupakan hal utama untuk menunjang hubungan mereka. Sakura tidak mau dicap sebagai tunagan konglomerat terkaya di Konoha yang berpakaian lusuh dan kumal. _Hell No!_

"Aku bukan berfoya-foya, Sasuke-kun." Nada suara Sakura melembut. "—aku hanya ingin terlihat menarik di depan media massa. Kalau aku jelek, kan kau sendiri yang malu karena punya tunangan yang lusuh." Sambungnya membela diri. Kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Keputusanku tetap tidak berubah. Kita tidak akan pergi ke taman hiburan." Sahut Sasuke ketus yang kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Kemudian mulai terisak pelan. "Aku kan hanya ingin bersamamu—hiks—aku ingin kau perhatian padaku."

Sasuke melirik sekilas kemudian memutar bola matanya lagi. Ia sudah paham air mata buaya sang tunangan.

"Aku—hiks—hanya ingin pergi ke taman hiburan—hiks—" Lanjut Sakura yang masih meneruskan drama tangis menangisnya, berharap hati Sasuke luluh dan menuruti keinginannya.

Bukannya kasihan, Sasuke malah semakin kesal melihat tingkah berlebihan gadis _pink _itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu depan ruangan, membuat Sakura terdiam dan menatap heran ke arah pemuda itu.

Sang Uchiha berhenti di ambang pintu, kemudian melirik Sakura sekilas. "Kenapa kau masih diam disana? Ayo pergi ke taman hiburan."

Mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, Sakura terlonjak senang dan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke. Kemudian menggamit lengan pemuda itu dengan penuh sayang. "Sasuke-kun, kau yang terhebat." Pujinya senang.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, malas. "Hn—"

.

.

.

Taman hiburan Konoha merupakan wahana bermain yang cukup besar dan luas. Tempat yang cocok untuk bermesraan dengan sang kekasih di saat waktu libur ataupun waktu senggang. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu benci dengan kerumunan dan tempat ramai. Ia hanya berdecak kesal ketika Sakura terus saja menyeretnya ke wahana permainan, entah itu _jet coaster, merry-go-round_, ataupun _racing car_ untuk anak kecil. _For God's Sake!_ Sasuke lebih suka mengerjakan laporan perusahaannya daripada tertawa layaknya orang idiot di taman hiburan seperti ini.

"Sasuke lihat!" Sakura berteriak senang sembari menunjuk salah satu _stand_ yang menyediakan arena menembak dengan hadiah boneka besar. "—Aku menginginkan boneka beruang besar itu!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil berdecak kagum pada orang yang berhasil menembak susunan kaleng dengan tepat.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. " Beli saja di toko mainan." Jawabnya bosan.

Sakura menoleh galak. "Tidak seru! Aku ingin kau menembak susunan kaleng itu dan membawakan hadiahnya padaku." Paksa sang tunangan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menembak." Tolak Sasuke kesal.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan begitu. Bersenang-senanglah sedikit." Ucap Sakura lagi, melembutkan intonasi suaranya.

Dengan erangan terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti Sakura untuk menuju ke _stand _permainan menembak tersebut. Pemuda raven itu mengambil salah satu senjata mainan tadi dan mulai mengarahkan moncongnya ke susunan kaleng. Disebelahnya, Sakura mengulum senyum riang, berharap sang pujaan hati bisa mendapatkan boneka beruang yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk menembak. Matanya terarah ke susunan kaleng sedangkan telunjuknya sudah berada di atas pelatuk. Kemudian—

_**DOOR!**_—Suara tembakan terdengar. Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum senang langsung kecewa saat peluru Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjatuhkan satu kaleng pun. Gadis _pink_ itu menoleh dengan gusar.

"Kau tidak menembak kalengnya, Sasuke-kun." Gerutunya.

"_Shut up!_" Balas Sasuke yang tak kalah kesalnya. Ia kembali mengangkat senjata dan mengarahkannya kembali ke susunan kaleng kosong tadi. "—Kali ini pasti berhasil." Gumamnya pelan.

_**DOORR!**_—Tembakan lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sasuke tidak berbakat dalam hal tembak-menembak.

"Ughh—kau payah." Gerutu Sakura dengan cibiran kesal.

Sasuke menggeram sebal dengan kekalahannya. Padahal ia sudah yakin dan memperkirakan arah dan sudut tembakan, tetapi kenapa masih gagal juga? Apakah perhitungannya tidak tepat?

.

_**DOOR**_—Suara tembakan yang terdengar dari arah sebelah Sasuke membuat cowok onyx itu menoleh penasaran. Apalagi suara tembakan tadi disambung bunyi _**'KLANG**__**—**__**KLONTANG'**_ dari susunan kaleng yang berjatuhan. Sasuke yakin, orang yang berada di sebelahnya berhasil menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng tadi dengan sekali tembakan. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Wah Naruto-kun—kau hebat!" Seruan seorang gadis indigo membuat Sakura ikut menoleh penasaran. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bercanda dengan riang. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _spiky_ pirang yang tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menembak dengan jitu dan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang tersenyum malu-malu saat menerima boneka beruang besar dari sang kekasih, hadiah dari tembakannya yang menakjubkan.

"Ah!—Hinata-chan?" Sakura yang pertama kali memanggil dengan nada kaget saat melihat teman masa kecilnya itu. Yang dipanggil ikut menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Sa—Sakura-san?" Jawab Hinata dengan senyum di bibirnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu bergerak menuju ke arah sahabatnya dan memeluk sang Haruno dengan gembira. "—Aku senang bertemu denganmu disini. Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura membalas dengan cengiran lebar kemudian menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan penuh sayang. "Aku kesini untuk berkencan dengan tunanganku." Ucapnya manja.

Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian membungkuk ke arah Sasuke. "Salam kenal." Sapanya sopan.

"Hn—" Jawab sang Uchiha seadanya. Mata onyx nya lebih memilih memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu membalasnya dengan tawa gugup.

"Se-selamat siang Uchiha-sama." Sapanya dengan membungkuk 90 derajat dengan hormat. Membuat Hinata memandang heran.

"Uchiha-sama?" Tanya gadis lavender itu heran.

Naruto berbisik pelan. "Sstt—dia pimpinan di perusahaan tempatku bekerja." Jelasnya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk paham dan ikut-ikutan membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke lagi. Sakura yang pertama kali menghentikan sikap canggung temannya itu. "Ayolah Hinata, kau dan pacarmu tidak perlu bersikap hormat begitu. Santai saja, oke?" Ujar sang Haruno lagi seraya menggamit lengan Hinata dengan riang.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut. "Oh ya Sakura-san, bagaimana kalau kita naik ke biang lala bersama?"

Sakura menoleh. "Biang lala? Maksudmu roda besar berputar itu?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah wahana kincir besar dengan lampu yg berkelap-kerlip."Oh wow! Ide bagus. Kita bisa _double-date._ Ya kan Sasuke-kun?" Ucapnya lagi sembari melirik sang tunangan dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya tidak tertarik. "Terserahlah—" Jawabnya pasrah. Percuma saja berdebat dengan keegoisan sang kekasih. Ia tidak akan pernah menang. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah mengekor Sakura menuju ke wahana mewah itu.

.

Petugas wahana biang lala tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Ia membuka pintu kabin dan mempersilahkan kedua pasangan itu untuk masuk ke dalam kotak tadi.

Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah sang tunangan, sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah tunangan?" Sakura membuka suara sembari menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian, tidak terlalu peduli dengan kabin yang mulai bergerak pelan. Sang Hyuuga menundukkan wajah malu-malu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ya, dan besok kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan kami." Jawab gadis lavender itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah? Wow, aku iri." Sahutnya. Kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Sayang, bisakah besok kita juga melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uchiha hanya mengerang kecil. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Yay!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Uhhm, Sakura-san, sebelum menikah, seharusnya kau membuat surat nikah dan dokumen lainnya dulu." Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Oh benarkah? Apakah kau sudah membuat surat-surat yang dibutuhkan untuk menikah Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sejujurnya Sakura-san, sore ini kami akan membuat surat-suratnya." Jawab gadis Hyuuga itu lagi. "—Tetapi aku ada kesibukan sore ini, jadi Naruto-kun saja yang akan membuatnya ke catatan sipil." Sambung Hinata lagi sembari melempar senyuman lembut ke arah sang tunangan.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Hmm, aku juga sibuk sore ini mengurus cabang _Haruno's Group_ di luar negeri."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Bukannya kau cuma ingin jalan-jalan untuk belanja? Urusan perusahaan kan Kakashi-san yang mengurusnya." Celetuk pemuda itu dengan cepat.

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Wah, kau benar-benar pengertian, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya manja yang disambut dengan putaran bola mata dari sang onyx. "—Jadi Sasuke-kun, maukah kau yang mengurus surat nikah sore ini?"

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kenapa harus aku? Dan lagi, kenapa harus sore ini? Kita bisa mengurusnya besok atau lusa."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura memotong dengan cepat. "—Aku ingin menikah di hari dan waktu yang sama dengan sahabatku, Hinata-chan. Dan harus di gereja yang sama juga." Paksa gadis _pink_ itu lagi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan protesannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara. "Kalau Uchiha-sama sibuk, aku bisa mengurus surat nikah anda dan Sakura-san." Sahutnya memberi jalan tengah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya, terima kas—"

"Tidak!" Lagi-lagi suara Sakura menyela, ia mendelik galak ke arah sang tunangan. "—Kau yang harus mengurusnya sendiri. Mandiri lah sedikit dan berhenti mengurusi perusahaanmu itu!" Bentak sang Haruno kesal.

"Cih, lihat siapa yang berbicara tentang 'kemandirian' disini. Sifatmu sendiri tak kalah buruknya." Sahut sang Uchiha kesal.

"Cukup! Pokoknya kau ikut dengan Naruto untuk mengurus surat nikah dan surat penting lainnya. Tidak ada penolakan!" Tegasnya yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Naruto sudah meneguk air liurnya panik.

Pemuda pirang itu stres memikirkan nasibnya sore ini. _Mengurus surat nikah bersama pimpinan CEO Uchiha's Corp? Oh great, ini benar-benar kutukan._ Batin Naruto sarkastik. Ia tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji dari kabin mereka, otaknya terlalu gugup memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya?

_Semoga saja ini berjalan lancar_, doa Naruto lagi.

Namun begitu melihat delikan tajam sang Uchiha, nyalinya kembali ciut.

_Nope! Ini akan menjadi kutukan yang mengerikan. _Batinnya lagi dengan bulu kuduk yang merinding.

.

.

.

**_Civil Registration Department, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung mewah bercat putih yang terkesan formal. Beberapa orang dan pegawai terlihat berseliweran disekitar bangunan tersebut. Naruto menebak bahwa mereka semua mempunyai kepentingan disana, seperti dirinya dan Sasuke sekarang ini. Mereka berdua harus mengurus beberapa surat dan dokumen untuk pernikahan. _Damn!_ Menyebalkan. Bisakah mereka hanya menggelar acara pernikahan langsung tanpa merepotkan diri dengan membuat surat-surat tersebut? Gah!

"Uhh—Uchiha-sama—"

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke." Potong pemuda raven itu lagi.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Uhh—Sasuke, haruskah kita masuk ke dalam sekarang?"

"_Yeah, whatever_." Jawab sang Uchiha lagi, terkesan malas-malasan. "Cepat selesaikan dan kita pulang. Aku masih banyak kerjaan." Sambungnya angkuh yang langsung berlenggang masuk ke dalam gedung catatan sipil tadi. Sedangkan Naruto mengikutinya tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Mereka bertanya ke salah satu pegawai untuk mendaftarkan diri membuat surat pernikahan, pegawai tadi menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan dengan mengatakan bahwa disanalah mereka harus membuatnya. Naruto membungkuk berterima kasih dan mengikuti arahan salah satu pegawai tadi.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk saling bersebelahan tepat di depan seorang wanita tua yang ber-_name tag_ 'Chiyo' di seragamnya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kalian kesini?" Tanya wanita atau lebih tepatnya disebut nenek tua itu.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Uhh—kami disini untuk membuat surat nikah." Jawabnya pelan.

Nenek Chiyo menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kalian akan menikah?" Tanyanya ambigu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan sejenak kemudian menggeleng dengan panik. "Bu—Bukan kami." Sahut sang Uzumaki cepat. "—Maksudku, aku dan Sasuke." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sang Uchiha dengan gerakan brutal. Berharap wanita tua itu mengerti. Sayangnya, nenek Chiyo terlalu renta untuk bisa mendengar dengan baik. Pendengarannya menurun dan hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kata saja.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah?" Ulang nenek Chiyo yang membuat Naruto hampir menampar pipinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang mengambil langkah untuk menghentikan sang Uzumaki untuk kembali protes dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang menjelaskan kedatangan mereka ke nenek Chiyo. "Bisakah kami membuat surat nikah disini? Apa saja persyaratannya?" Ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Khas Uchiha sekali.

Nenek Chiyo berdehem sebentar dan mengambil beberapa lembaran kertas dari laci meja kerjanya. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Isi dokumen itu dengan keterangan diri dan tanda tangan."

"Hanya itu?" Potong Naruto heran.

"Ya, hanya itu." Jawab nenek Chiyo dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengambil lembaran yang dijulurkan oleh wanita tua itu dan mulai mengisi dokumen tadi dengan serius. "Cepat isi saja, Dobe. Aku malas berlama-lama disini." Ketus sang Uchiha lagi.

Naruto menggerutu pelan. Kalau bukan pimpinannya, mungkin saja pemuda pirang itu sudah menghajar Sasuke tanpa ampun. Tingkah dari keluarga Uchiha benar-benar membuat emosi.

Dalam diam, mereka mengisi lembaran kertas tadi tanpa banyak berbicara. Setelah selesai mereka mengembalikannya lagi ke nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi—" Wanita tua itu kembali membuka suara setelah mengambil lembaran kertas dari tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. "—apa kalian sudah menyiapkan pernikahan kalian?"

"_For god's sake_, yang menikah bukan kami!—Melainkan aku dengan tunanganku dan Sasuke dengan tunangannya!" Jelas Naruto setengah berteriak marah.

Nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil. "Oh ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sudah tunangan juga."

Naruto sukses menampar pipinya lagi. Percuma saja berbicara dengan nenek tua yang pendengarannya bermasalah seperti ini. Membuatnya darah tinggi sekaligus makan ati.

"Maksudku, aku dengan tunanganku dan Sasuke dengan tunangannya. Bukannya kami berdua yang tuna—"

"Hentikan Dobe. Percuma saja berbicara lebih banyak lagi." Sela Sasuke cepat. "—Lagipula kita perlu mengurus hal yang lainnya. Seperti _wedding organizer_ dan dekorasi untuk pernikahan kita—err—maksudku, pernikahan aku dengan Sakura dan kau dengan Hinata." Ucap pemuda raven itu lagi, membetulkan pernyataan ambigunya.

Nenek Chiyo lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil. "Oh, kalian membutuhkan _wedding organizer_? Aku punya kenalan yang bisa melakukannya."

Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, _agency_ nya cukup terkenal, jadi semua urusan dekorasi, undangan dan lainnya dapat diserahkan kepadanya tanpa perlu khawatir. Kalian hanya perlu bersiap-siap untuk menikah saja. Untuk masalah undangan, kau hanya perlu memberikan alamat-alamat tamu yang perlu dituju, selebihnya serahkan ke _agency_ itu saja, mereka yang akan mengirimnya." Jelas nenek Chiyo lagi.

Naruto mengangguk senang kemudian melirik Sasuke penuh pengharapan. "Apa pendapatmu, Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli, lagipula pernikahan tidak berarti apapun untukku." Jawabnya asal.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman puas lalu kembali menatap wanita tua didepannya. "Baiklah kami setuju. Bisakah hari ini melakukan dekorasinya di _Konoha's Church_? Besok kami akan langsung menikah. Waktunya agak mendesak."

Nenek Chiyo mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Tidak perlu khawatir, anak muda. Santai saja. Kalian bisa langsung menikah besok."

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk ke arah nenek Chiyo penuh hormat. "Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu."

"Ya, ya. Tidak masalah." Sahut wanita tadi seraya melambai senang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Nenek Chiyo meletakkan kertas-kertas tadi diatas meja dan mengambil telepon terdekat untuk menghubungi kenalannya.

"Hallo? Ya aku Chiyo-san. Begini, bisakah sore ini kau mengurus undangan dan dekorasi di _Konoha's Church_?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa sopan. "Ya benar, ada pernikahan." Sambungnya lagi sembari meneliti lembaran kertas milik Sasuke dan Naruto. "Oh bukan, yang menikah bukan pria dan wanita. Tetapi pasangan gay." Jelas nenek Chiyo sembari tertawa kecil.

Ada jeda panjang dari seberang telepon sebelum akhirnya orang tersebut mengatakan setuju untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu." Ujarnya lagi seraya meletakkan teleponnya kembali.

Mata tuanya beralih untuk meneliti profil dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar menarik."

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

.

_**Konoha's Church, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Naruto duduk dengan gugup di salah satu ruangan. Tuxedo hitam dengan mawar merah di saku jas serta rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi membuat penampilannya terlihat elegan dan menawan saat itu. Ia cukup kagum dengan _wedding organizer _yang dikenalkan oleh nenek Chiyo, wanita tua itu benar-benar hebat dalam memilih _agency_. Gereja tua dan besar itu disulap menjadi tempat yang menakjubkan dengan beberapa pita dan hiasan mewah, sanggup membuat beberapa tamu terpukau melihat keindahan gereja kuno yang ternyata sangat bergelimpangan kemegahan itu.

Keluarga dari Uchiha dan Namikaze sudah duduk tenang menunggu calon pengantin. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto gugup, melainkan belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata dan Sakura untuk datang. Apakah pengantin wanita selalu datang terlambat seperti ini?

Sedikit panik, Naruto mencoba menelepon Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara sang Uchiha dari seberang sana. Pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat memulai pembicaraan. "Uhh—Halo Sasuke? Kau dimana? Apakah Sakura dan Hinata sudah datang?" Tanyanya beruntun.

.

"Aku di ruang rias yang lain. Sakura dan Hinata belum datang. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke agak malas-malasan.

.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan bingung. "Aku hanya heran. Kenapa pengantin wanita sama sekali tidak datang. Dan lagi, keluarga dari pengantin wanita juga tidak ada." Ucapnya membuka suara.

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap jam tangannnya. "Benar juga. Ini sudah telat satu jam. Kalau begini, aku akan coba menghubungi Sakura dan kau coba hubungi Hinata lagi, oke?"

.

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa di altar." Ujar Naruto lagi.

.

"Hn—" Jawab Sasuke seadanya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Pemuda raven itu beralih untuk menatap cermin besar dihadapannya.

Tuxedo putih dengan mawar merah yang terselip di saku jas, serta rambut ravennya yang terlihat menawan seperti biasa, membuat penampilannya cukup mengagumkan.

"Hmm—_not bad_." Gumam Sasuke lagi. Tepat ketika ia ingin menekan nomor Sakura, suara ketukan di depan pintu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. "Ya, masuk." Sahutnya dari dalam.

Pintu ruang rias terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tenten, seorang gadis yang menjadi penata riasnya sekaligus sahabat dirinya dan Sakura saat kecil. "Oh Sasuke, kau sudah siap? Pengantinmu sudah menunggu di altar."

Alis sang Uchiha berkerut heran. "Pengantinku?"—_Bukankah Sakura belum datang? _Batinnya dalam hati.

Tenten menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari kamar rias. "Ayo cepat Sasuke. dan—oh—ini—" Gadis itu memberikan sebuket bunga pengantin untuk di genggam oleh sang Uchiha. "—Bawa ini saat kau berjalan menuju altar, oke?"

"Huh? Kenapa aku yang harus membawa buket bunga? Seharusnya pengantin wan—"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, berhenti bergumam sendiri. Cepat pergi dan menikahlah segera." Potong Tenten sembari mendorong pemuda itu untuk keluar dari ruangan dan segera menuju altar.

Sasuke menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya dengan wajah bingung ke arah gadis itu, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi dengan gestur malas-malasan. Tenten yang berada dibelakangnya hanya melambai dengan riang. Setelah sosok sang Uchiha sudah menjauh, ia mulai mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Sakura.

"Hallo, Sakura-san? Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun akan menikah hari ini." Cerocos Tenten dengan nada riang. Diseberang telepon terdengar nada heran dari Sakura.

.

"_Apa maksudmu? Hari ini memang kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, aku pikir dia memundurkan jadwal pernikahannya." _Jelas gadis _pink_ itu lagi. _"__—__Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau yang menjadi wedding organizer-nya, Tenten?"_ Tanya Sakura.

.

"Yup! Benar sekali!—Dan hari ini Sasuke melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Naruto."

.

"_WHAAT?! NARUTO DAN SASUKE MENIKAH?!"_ Sakura berteriak terkejut. _"__—__Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya aku yang menikah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto menikah dengan Hinata! Hari ini kami akan melangsungkan double-wedding!"_

.

Kedua alis Tenten naik dengan heran. "Huh? Kalian yang menikah? Apa maksudnya ini? Nenek Chiyo memberitahuku untuk mengkoordinasi pernikahan atas nama Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan atas nama kau dan Sasuke." Sahut gadis itu lagi, masih tidak mengerti maksud sang Haruno.

.

Sakura terdengar menggeram penuh amarah. _"Maaf Tenten, tapi aku perlu menelepon Hinata. Bye__—__" _

.

"H—Hei Sakura, tunggu dul—"

_**Tuut!**__**—**__**Tuut!**_—Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura, membuat Tenten hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Di depan altar gereja, Naruto berdiri gugup dihadapan seorang pendeta. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu menunggu pengantinnya datang. Saat di ruang rias tadi, ia belum sempat menelepon Hinata untuk menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Dan sekarang, ia sudah diharuskan berdiri di atas altar untuk menanti pasangan pengantinnya.

Mata birunya memandang kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat tersenyum penuh haru. Sedangkan disisi lain, ia bisa mengenali keluarga Uchiha yang memandangnya tajam, hanya istri dari Fugaku saja yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Naruto terpaksa membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran kering. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa seluruh tamu memandangnya dengan aneh sambil berbisik? _Oh_ _God_, Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

Dan benar saja, firasat buruk itu mulai menggelantungi hatinya saat melihat daun pintu gereja terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke berpakaian tuxedo putih sambil membawa buket bunga pengantin di kedua tangannya.

Pendeta dihadapan Naruto tersenyum dan mulai berseru dengan suara menggelegar. "Hadirin sekalian! Sambutlah pengantin dari Uzumaki Naruto—" Pendeta tersebut membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar. "—Uchiha Sasuke!" Lanjutnya lagi yang langsung membuat Naruto serta Sasuke tersedak berbarengan.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" Naruto berbalik panik ke arah pendeta. Namun pria renta itu hanya tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Oh anak muda, jangan malu. Pernikahan sejenis sudah sering terjadi di luar negeri, dan pemerintah Konoha sudah melegalkan hal tersebut." Sahutnya yang semakin membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

"Apa maksudmu 'sejenis'? Kami normal!" Seru Narutoo seraya menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke. "Kami disini untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan tunangan kami!" Jelasnya lagi setengah emosi.

Pendeta tersebut mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kemudian menatap undangan yang ada di sakunya dan menunjukkannya di depan Naruto. "Disini, tertulis namamu dan Sasuke yang akan menikah."

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju Naruto, kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu menjauh agar dia bisa menyambar undangan di tangan sang pendeta. "A—Apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Naruto yang melihat kepanikan di mata sang onyx langsung ikut menatap undangan tadi. Di atas kertas itu, tidak tertera nama Sakura maupun Hinata, hanya nama mereka saja. Mulut sang Uzumaki langsung kering seketika. "Ja—Jangan-jangan, wanita tua bernama 'Chiyo-san' itu salah mengerti tentang hubungan kita dan mengira kita yang akan menikah?"

Sasuke menggeram marah kemudian meremas undangan tadi dan menginjaknya dengan kesal. "CUKUP SUDAH MAIN-MAINNYA! PERNIKAHAN INI BATAL!" Teriaknya lantang ke arah seluruh tamu di dalam gereja tersebut. Membuat seluruh hadirin tersentak kaget.

Suasana mulai ricuh, namun Fugaku langsung menghentikan keributan itu dengan satu kalimat pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke hampir mati sekarat. "Aku tidak peduli ini salah siapa, kalian tetap harus melangsungkan pernikahan sekarang juga. Kau tidak boleh membuat keluarga Uchiha malu dengan membatalkan seluruh acara, Sasuke." Tegas sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tadi dengan suara dingin.

"Tapi ayah—" Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan protes keras. Namun suaranya tercekat mendadak saat pintu depan gereja menjeblak terbuka dengan suara **_-BRAK!-_ **keras, menampilkan sosok Hinata dan Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata penuh kemurkaan dan amarah.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, SASUKE!" Sakura berjalan mendekat seraya meraung keras. Dibelakangnya, Hinata menatap tajam Naruto penuh benci.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat brengsek, Naruto-kun." Kata gadis lavender itu penuh desisan sinis.

Naruto yang pertama kali membuka suara dengan nada gugup. "Kau salah mengerti, Hinata sayang. Ini kesalahpahaman, semua ini salah wanita tua itu!"

"DIAM!" Hinata berteriak keras. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Naruto! Aku membencimu!" Tepat ketika pernyataan keras dari gadis lavender tersebut, sosoknya langsung berbalik arah dan pergi berlari meninggalkan gereja. Membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam_ shock_ melihat sikap gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hinata bisa murka seperti tadi.

Kini, Sakura yang memulai perdebatannya dengan Sasuke. Gadis _pink _itu berkacak pinggang penuh emosi. "Kau mengkhianatiku, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali!" Bentaknya kasar.

Sasuke membalas dengan geraman yang tak kalah kesalnya. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi Tenten—"

"Jangan menyalahkan Tenten! Kau yang salah disini!" Potong Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak salah! Ini semua salah wanita tua yang tuli itu! Kau hanya membesarkan masalah saja!" Balas Sasuke.

"Tadi kau menyalahkan Tenten! Sekarang kau menyalahkan wanita tua yang tidak aku kenal! Sebenarnya apa maumu!" Raung Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku—"

"CUKUP!" Sakura memotong dengan teriakan keras. "KITA PUTUS!" Lanjutnya lagi yang langsung berlari keluar dari gereja dengan penuh sakit hati.

Sasuke mencoba mengejar tunangannya, namun langkahnya langsung dihentikan oleh seruan Fugaku.

"Sasuke! Cepat langsungkan pernikahan!" Teriak kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, hampir meluapkan emosinya.

Pemuda raven itu berdecak kesal. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, pernikahan akan terus berlanjut. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan nama 'Uchiha' karena pembatalan pernikahan ini. Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke menyeret Naruto yang masih terlihat_ shock _karena ditinggalkan oleh Hinata dan mulai berdiri di atas altar.

"Dobe, kuatkan dirimu beberapa menit lagi." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Namun pemuda pirang itu hanya terdiam dengan pundak merosot. Mata sapphire nya kosong tanpa nyawa, kemurkaan Hinata masih terbayang di otaknya.

"Aku ingin mati saja—aku mau mati—tak ada gunanya aku hidup." Gumam Naruto penuh kesedihan.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menyentak lengan sang Uzumaki. "Fokuslah untuk sekarang, oke?" Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto tersentak kecil karena guncangan Sasuke. Sapphire nya menatap sang onyx dengan pandangan terkejut. "O—Oke."

"Bagus. Setelah menikah, kita bisa langsung cerai dan kembali ke kehidupan kita sebelumnya. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Jelas Sasuke lagi, berusaha berpikiran positif.

Naruto mencoba mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kita lewati pernikahan palsu ini dengan segera."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menunduk diam seraya berpikir. Kekacauan ini benar-benar membuat kewarasannya berubah menjadi kegilaaan, dan semua ini terjadi karena ulah wanita tua bernama Chiyo itu. _Damn it!_ Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar nenek itu hingga babak belur. Dasar ratu kesialan!

Mata onyx nya beralih memandang sang ayah. Ia bisa melihat kilatan tajam dari mata sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Seakan-akan bisa menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga. Sasuke bergidik ngeri, ia menyadari sebentar lagi nyawanya akan terancam. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari kemurkaan Uchiha Fugaku.

_MotherFucker!_

_._

"Psst—hei Sasuke—" Naruto berbisik pelan seraya menguncang pelan bahu pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tersentak kecil dan memandang tajam ke arah sang Uzumaki. "Apa?" Ketusnya.

Naruto menunjuk jari manisnya. "Cincinku—cepat sematkan ke jariku." Bisiknya lagi.

Sasuke menatap jari manisnya dan melihat sebuah cincin emas sudah tersemat dengan cantik di sana._ Sejak kapan Naruto menyematkan cincin ini ke tanganku? Hm, mungkin saat aku melamun tadi_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sedikit tidak peduli, pemuda raven itu mulai menyematkan cincin di genggamannya ke jari manis Naruto.

Pendeta yang melihat ritual pemasangan cincin sudah dilakukan mulai berseru dengan menggelegar. "Dengan ini, ku sahkan kalian menjadi pasangan suami-istri! Silahkan cium pasangan mempelai kalian."

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia mencoba menolak hal itu dengan cepat. "Bi—bisakah kita melewatkan ritual cium-ciuman itu? Perasaanku—err—tidak nyaman." Alasannya lagi, sembari melonggarkan kerah dasinya dengan canggung.

Pendeta menggeleng dengan bijaksana. "Maaf, tapi acara ini sangat sakral untuk dilewatkan. Kau harus mencium mempelaimu." Jelasnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu meneguk air liurnya panik. Matanya beralih memandang manik hitam sang Uchiha, meminta bantuan. Namun Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah seraya melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Lakukan dengan cepat." Ucap sang onyx lagi.

Naruto hampir tercekat oleh ludahnya sendiri. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Cepat cium aku dan akhiri penderitaan ini segera." Desis Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mungkin mencium seorang cow—"

Sasuke menghentikan ocehan Naruto dengan mencengkram lengan pemuda itu, kemudian menyentaknya kasar. "Jangan membuatku malu. Cepat cium dan berhenti bersikap idiot, Dobe." Sinisnya.

Sedikit terpaksa dan juga karena tatapan intimidasi dari keluarganya serta para tamu, membuat Naruto akhirnya setuju untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut sang Uchiha. Tangannya menyentuh perlahan ke bahu Sasuke, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Pejamkan matamu, dan cukup pikirkan tentang Sakura, oke?" Bisik Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hentikan ocehanmu dan cepat cium aku."

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Terserah kau sajalah." Sahutnya lagi, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan detik selanjutnya—sebuah tekanan lembut dan manis menyentuh bibir sang Uzumaki. Naruto yakin tekanan hangat itu dari mulut Sasuke.

_Oh god!_—Naruto tidak pernah merasakan bibir cowok bisa selembut ini. Hampir membuatnya hilang kesadaran dan terlempar ke dunia fantasi dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Sensasi hangat itu membuat sang Uzumaki tidak tahan untuk menggoda rongga mulut Sasuke.

Naruto menekankan bibir mereka lebih kuat. Lidahnya mencoba bergerak untuk membuka celah bibir milik Sasuke. Berharap dapat mengecap sedikit rasa dari lidah sang Uchiha. Tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik bahunya dengan keras.

Naruto menoleh dengan heran, kemudian meneguk air liurnya saat menyadari bahwa Fugaku lah yang sudah menarik bahunya tadi.

Pria Uchiha itu membuka suara dengan nada dingin. "Cukup pertunjukkan kalian. Kita perlu berbicara sekarang."

Naruto mencoba tertawa kering. "Berbicara?"

"Ya, mengenai tempat tinggal kalian berdua nantinya." Jelas Fugaku lagi seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendesis sinis sembari menyapu bersih bibirnya dan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam gugup menantikan eksekusi kematiannya.

_Shit!_

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan di gereja megah itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sekitar beberapa jam saja, sebab kedua pengantin sudah dibawa pergi oleh Fugaku dan Minato menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kedua belah pihak keluarga sepakat untuk segera mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan dua pemuda itu sekaligus menentukan dimana mereka akan tinggal nantinya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Naruto, duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di ruang tamu yang sangat luas di kediaman mewah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk gugup tanpa berani memandang wajah Fugaku yang duduk angkuh dihadapannya, sedangkan Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan duduk dengan santai disebelah 'sang suami'.

"Jadi—" Fugaku membuka suara. "—Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sasuke yang pertama kali membuka suara seraya mengerang kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, ini cuma kesalahpahaman saja. Aku tidak mengenal Naruto dan sebenarnya kami berencana melakukan _double-wedding_." Jelasnya lagi.

Minato yang duduk disebelah Fugaku mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha mendengarkan dengan pandangan tertarik. "_Double-wedding_? Apa maksudnya?"

"_Well_—" Naruto yang kali ini berbicara. "—kami sudah merencanakan untuk melangsungkan dua pernikahan sekaligus. Aku dengan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura." Ujarnya lagi, berharap Fugaku berhenti menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan-akan bencana ini merupakan kesalahannya.

"—Tetapi gara-gara wanita tua itu, pernikahan ini kacau." Sambung Naruto lagi seraya menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Wanita tua?" Tanya Fugaku dengan satu alisnya terangkat, penasaran.

Sasuke berdecak kecil sebelum menjawab. "Ya, wanita tua yang bekerja di _Civil Registration_, aku rasa namanya adalah 'Chiyo-san'." Mata onyxnya menatap sang ayah dengan serius. "—Nama wanita tua tidak penting. Yang sekarang kami butuhkan adalah perceraian." Lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut. "Perceraian? Kau baru saja menikah dan kau ingin perceraian?"

"Oh ayolah—" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "—Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau pernikahan ini bencana dan aku ingin berce—"

_**BRAAKK!**_—Fugaku menggebrak meja tamu dengan kasar, membuat Minato dan Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Cerai katamu?" Desisnya sinis. "Keluarga kita sudah malu karena kau menikah dengan seorang pria dan sekarang, apa kau berencana untuk mempermalukan nama keluarga 'Uchiha' lagi dengan skandal perceraian?!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap tak kalah tajamnya. "Aku tidak—"

"LALU APA?!" Fugaku mulai meraung. "Kalau kau menikah kemudian detik selanjutnya kau bercerai, apa kata media_ pers_ nantinya?! Kita akan di hina karena sikap kita yang suka mempermainkan pernikahan yang sakral!" Sinisnya lagi.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin membalas ucapan sang ayah. Suara Mikoto dan Kushina dari arah dapur menginterupsi pembicaraan 'panas' itu.

"Kami membuat _apple pie_." Ucap Mikoto riang seraya membawa seloyang kue yang masih hangat, tidak peka terhadap situasi yang tengah menegang itu. "Kushina benar-benar hebat dalam hal memanggang kue." Pujinya dengan tawa kecil.

Kushina tertawa renyah dengan malu-malu. "Ah tidak masalah, lagipula Mikoto-san juga hebat dalam mengolah bahan." Balasnya dengan pujian yang manis.

Kedua wanita itu saling tertawa akrab seraya meletakkan loyang kue tadi di atas meja. Tepat ketika Mikoto menoleh ke arah Fugaku, tawanya terhenti sebab sang suami menatap tajam ke arah anaknya.

"Uhh—ada apa? Kenapa atmosfir di sini terasa sangat berat?" Tanya Mikoto sembari mendudukkan diri disebelah sang suami.

Fugaku dan Sasuke mendengus pelan dan saling memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Mikoto berusaha tersenyum. "Baguslah, kalau begitu, kita bisa membicarakan mengenai tempat tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucapnya membuka diskusi.

Kushina mengangguk senang. "Ya, mereka bisa tinggal di rumah kami. Walaupun sempit setidaknya—"

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal dimana pun. Aku sudah mempunyai apartemen sendiri." Sela Sasuke dengan dengusan malas.

Kushina terlihat salah tingkah. "Uh—baiklah, mungkin Naruto bisa menemanimu di—"

"Tidak—" Lagi-lagi sang Uchiha menyela. "—Aku lebih suka hidup sendiri daripada bersama si bodoh ini." Tunjuknya dengan angkuh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menggeram marah, rasanya ia ingin menghajar wajah sombong Sasuke dengan bogem mentahnya. Namun apa daya, dirinya hanyalah pegawai biasa, sedangkan Sasuke merupakan CEO dari_ Uchiha's Corp_. Jarak orang kaya dan orang miskin memang terpisah oleh derajat dan martabat. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam tidak melawan. Tetapi berbeda dengan Mikoto, wanita lembut itu menajamkan alisnya seraya memandang dingin sang anak.

"Apa ibu mengajarimu untuk berbicara tidak sopan begitu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Luncuran kalimat itu sontak membuat Sasuke mendongak kaget. Ia tidak pernah takut akan kemurkaan sang ayah, tetapi kemarahan ibunya benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya menggigil. Saat kecil, ayahnya pernah berkata,_ 'kemarahan seorang wanita memang mengerikan, tetapi kemarahan seorang ibu sanggup melemparkanmu ke neraka'_. Dengan berpedoman ucapan sederhana itu, Sasuke tidak pernah berani melawan Mikoto, bahkan ia selalu menuruti perkataan wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Sasuke mencengkram jemarinya dengan gugup. "Ma—maaf, Ibu."

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah menjadi ceria kembali. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan suara _**-Plok!-**_ senang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan kalau mulai dari sekarang Naruto akan tinggal di apartemen Sasuke."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu, Bu." Sasuke mencoba meluncurkan protesannya. Namun begitu melihat Mikoto mendelik ke arahnya dengan galak, mulut pemuda raven itu langsung terasa kaku dan memilih meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Kepala ravennya tertunduk pasrah. "Terserah ibu sajalah." Ucapnya lagi.

Melihat wajah murung Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit iba, ia mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya sendiri. "Uhm—Mikoto-san, sebaiknya aku tinggal terpisah saja dengan Sasuke. Lagipula kami akan mencoba bercerai secepat mungkin dan kembali ke tunangan masing-mas—"

"Tidak boleh ada kata cerai." Potong wanita berambut hitam itu. "Di keluarga Uchiha, perceraian adalah hal yang tabu. Hal itu akan membuat skandal di media massa. Jadi tidak ada perceraian." Jelasnya dengan senyuman terlembut.

Naruto meneguk ludah gugup, ia menatap kedua orangtuanya untuk meminta bantuan, namun Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Mereka terlalu gembira karena sang anak menikah dengan orang kaya. _Ah__—__orangtua yang tidak bisa diharapkan_, batin Naruto sedih.

Sasuke masih sedikit enggan dengan keputusan sepihak dari Mikoto. "Tapi ibu—bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukankah kami akan menikah? Jadi aku perlu bercerai dengan Naru—"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura." Potong wanita berambut hitam itu lagi. "—Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan sifat berfoya-foya gadis itu. Untuk urusan Sakura serahkan saja pada ayahmu. Dia bisa mengatakan pada keluarga Haruno kalau pernikahan kalian dibatalkan." Jelas Mikoto lagi.

Fugaku mendelik galak. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sebab ayah Sakura adalah rekan kerjamu." Balas Mikoto dengan delikan yang tak kalah sadisnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kalau gadis itu yang akan menjadi istrimu, Sasuke." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang seraya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terserah ibu sajalah. Aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku." Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari sofa menuju pintu depan.

"Kalau begitu ajak 'suami'mu juga, Sasuke." Sela Mikoto sambil menarik tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya ke arah sang anak.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah berpikiran kalau aku akan bersikap lembut padamu, Dobe." Bisiknya sinis.

Naruto meneguk liurnya. _Shit! Ini tidak bagus._

"Uhm—Mikoto-san sebaiknya aku—" Tepat ketika Naruto ingin menolak untuk ikut ke apartemen Sasuke. Sang mertua sudah terlebih dulu membungkuk hormat 90 derajat.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke, Naruto-kun. Aku percayakan anakku padamu." Kata Mikoto sembari menyembunyikan tangis haru. Mau tidak mau, Naruto ikut membungkuk hormat dengan tawa gugup.

"Te—tenang saja, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke dengan hidupku." Sahutnya lagi. Mata birunya mencoba melirik sekilas pada sang Uchiha, namun pemuda raven itu hanya membalasnya dengan delikan angkuh, seakan-akan berkata 'orang kampung sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjagaku, Idiot!'.

Ahh—Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saja di dalam kamar sembari mengutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial.

_God!__—__Tolong selamatkan aku. Cobaanmu ini terlalu berat untuk jiwa polosku._

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)  
**

.

.

**Yuhuuuu~ CrowCakes membawa fic baru lagi tentang pernikahan. Memang agak mainstream ya, tetapi aku ingin sekali menulis tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke... **

**Disini umur Naruto dan Sasuke berkisar 26 tahun (umur yang cocok untuk menikah)**** #plak XD****, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata 24 tahun. Rated M nya juga masih belum ada (bungkuk minta maaf), mungkin nanti... Huehehehe...**

**Untuk next chap, mungkin bakal update 4-5 hari lagi, masih dalam tahap pengerjaan soalnya... hehehe :)**

**Aku harap kalian semua suka dengan fic aku ini ya...**

**RnR please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don't Like Don't Read)**

**.**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, pukul 17.00 sore_**

.

Kediaman Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tempat biasa. Tempat tinggalnya merupakan apartemen mewah yang berada di lantai 10 dari gedung _Luxury Konoha's Apartement_. Hanya orang-orang berduit saja yang bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas nomor satu itu. Membuat Naruto yang pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya disana hanya bisa terperangah kagum dengan kemegahan kediaman sang Uchiha.

Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya dengan santai. Ia berlenggang cepat sembari melepaskan jas putih pernikahannya dan melemparkannya sembarang di lantai. "Kau bisa tidur di sofa." Ucapnya sinis tanpa memandang wajah 'sang suami'.

"Tunggu dulu, Teme—apa maksudmu aku tidur di sofa? Aku rasa disini banyak kamar yang tidak terpa—"

"Dengar Dobe—" Sasuke mendesis sinis. Ia berbalik seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "—Ini apartemenku. Kau hanya menumpang disini sampai kita bisa memikirkan cara untuk bercerai, mengerti?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan penegasan kata 'bercerai'.

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya, kalah berdebat. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke adalah bos nya di perusahaan, ia tidak mungkin melawan perintah atasannya itu. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sahutnya pasrah.

Sasuke mendengus sinis, kemudian berbalik dengan sombong. "Kau bisa menggunakan lemari tidak terpakai di pojok sana untuk meletakkan barang-barangmu." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahal di pojok ruangan. "—Dan kamar mandinya ada di dekat dapur." Jelasnya lagi menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari lemari tersebut.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sang Uchiha kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Oh satu hal lagi—" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah 'sang suami'. "—Jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku. Tempat itu terlarang untukmu, dan disini, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Ujarnya yang bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengerang kesal di ruang tamu.

Pemuda pirang itu bergerak menuju lemari di pojok ruangan dan memasukkan beberapa baju serta pakaiannya disana. "_Shit!_—kenapa aku harus sial begini." Gerutunya kesal. Kemudian kembali ke sofa dan duduk di kursi empuk itu. Tangannya meraih_ remote_ tivi dan mencoba mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan menonton layar berwarna itu.

_Channel _yang ditayangkan sangat membosankan. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, semua acara menampilkan drama percintaan yang picisan. Naruto memilih mematikan tivi dan beristirahat sejenak. Namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti saat perutnya keroncongan nyaring, ia menatap jam dinding yang terpampang di atas kepalanya.

_Hampir makan malam_, batin Naruto dalam hati. Mata sapphire-nya menoleh ke arah kamar Sasuke, namun pintu mewah itu tetap tertutup rapat. _Apakah Sasuke tidak pernah makan malam? Well, sebaiknya aku mencoba membuat makan malam, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena sudah diperbolehkan tinggal disini_. Batin pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, sang Uzumaki mulai melangkah menuju ruang dapur yang tidak berada jauh dari sana. Dapur itu terkesan minimalis dan bersih, cukup menakjubkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk bisa merawat tempat tadi. Naruto menduga kalau Sasuke penyuka kebersihan. Tipikal Uchiha sekali.

Naruto membuka kulkas dan mendapati bahwa hampir setengah dari kotak pendingin itu kosong, sama sekali tidak ada persediaan makanan. Hanya beberapa botol air mineral, sayuran dan cukup banyak buah tomat.

_Bleegh__—__tomat maniak_. Pikir Naruto lagi, menahan mual.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup kulkas dengan pandangan malas dan beranjak menuju lemari persediaan makanan terdekat. Hanya ada beberapa makanan kaleng, ikan kaleng, dan_—_saus tomat.

_Bleegh__—__tomat lagi, _ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto hampir frustasi karena seluruh bahan makanan menggunakan tomat. Pemuda pirang itu benci tomat, tetapi melihat kalau tidak ada bahan makanan lain yang tersisa, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat sup tomat dengan beberapa sayuran hijau. _Well_, setidaknya ia bisa mengisi kekosongan perutnya.

Tangan _tan_ nya bergerak lincah untuk menyalakan kompor gas dan meletakkan panci kecil di atasnya. Sedangkan tangan lain mencoba menuangkan air putih dan potongan sayur hijau serta tomat ke dalam panci tadi. Ia berpikir sejenak, menimbangkan bumbu apa yang harus dimasukkan ke dalamnya, mungkin sedikit garam dan bubuk cabe? Ataukah lada hitam dan bumbu kare?

"Hmm—kumasukkan semuanya saja." Gumamnya seraya memasukkan apa saja yang dilihatnya ke dalam panci mendidih itu. Ia tersenyum senang saat mengaduk sup mendidih berwarna coklat-hijau menggelegak itu. Agak kental dan meletup-letup. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar suara _**-plop!-**_ menjijikan dari arah supnya tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti mengaduk. "Ugh—sepertinya ada yang salah disini." Ujarnya mencoba menghibur diri dengan tawa kering. Tubuhnya bergegas menuju ke meja makan dan menarik salah satu majalah memasak yang tergeletak diatas sana. "Hmm—coba aku lihat, disini harus memasukkan seluruh sayur, bumbu dan air—" Gumamnya pelan sambil membaca rentetan resep tadi.

Panci menggelegak liar. Beberapa buih cokelat menyembul keluar dan menetes jatuh ke kompor. Mengeluarkan suara desisan api yang nyaring. Tetapi Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku resep masakan tadi, tidak memperhatikan situasi yang mulai berbahaya.

"—Garam, lada dan sedikit gula." Lanjut sang Uzumaki tanpa melihat bahwa dibelakangnya panci tadi mengeluarkan suara mengerikan. Tetesan sup jatuh ke arah kompor, membuat api yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadi merah menyala dengan kobaran besar. Asap hitam mulai mengepul keluar, mendesak menyelimuti ruangan dapur yang tadinya aman dan tentram menjadi wilayah perang yang sangat kacau.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedang berada di dalam kamar_—_lebih tepatnya lagi di depan meja kerjanya, langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya di depan komputer saat mencium aroma gosong yang masuk ke kamarnya tersebut. Pikiran sang Uchiha mulai panik saat bau gosong itu semakin menyengat tajam.

"Bau apa in—"

**_"GWAAAAAAAAA!"_** Suara teriakan histeris Naruto dari luar kamar membuat Sasuke hampir terlonjak dari kursi kerja.

"_Shit_—kali ini apa yang dilakukan si dobe itu?" Desisnya kesal.

Sang Uchiha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kamar. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah asap hitam yang mengepul tebal dari arah dapur. Sasuke mengutuk kesal dan beranjak dengan cepat ke ruangan itu. Onyx nya bisa melihat kalau Naruto dengan panik meniup-niup api kompor. Bukannya mengecil, api malah semakin membesar. Menambah asap hitam yang mengepul tinggi.

"Si idiot itu—" Desis Sasuke geram. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil alat pemadam api di sisi tembok dapur untuk menghentikan kebakaran yang terjadi. Belum sempat ia membuka tutup tabung tadi, sebuah suara _**-RIIING!-**_ yang keras dan nyaring dari langit-langit menghentikan aksinya, kemudian dilanjutkan hujan lokal di apartemen tersebut.

Ahh—alarm kebakaran otomatis yang dipasang di seluruh apartemen untuk mencegah terjadinya kebakaran besar.

_Great! Sekarang kediamanku bukan hanya saja terbakar tapi juga banjir!_ Sarkastik Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melempar tabung pemadam api dari tangannya ke lantai dengan gusar kemudian melotot ke arah Naruto. Yang dipelototi hanya bisa cengengesan dengan tawa kering, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meredakan kemurkaan sang Uchiha.

"Uhm—Sasuke—aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"CUKUP!" Sang Uchiha meraung marah. Ia tidak pernah berteriak keras pada seseorang sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis untuk meladeni kebodohan sang suami. "—KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA, IDIOT!—KAU MERUSAK PERNIKAHANKU! KAU TINGGAL DI APARTEMENKU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBAKAR DAPURKU!" Geramnya lagi.

Naruto mundur ketakutan hingga pinggangnya menyentuh sisi meja dapur. "Uhh—tenang Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuat makan malam." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk ke arah panci yang masih meletup-letup menjijikan, dan sekarang terlihat semakin menjijikan setelah tercampur dengan hujan lokal dari alat pemadam kebakaran di apartemen tersebut.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, rasanya ia ingin menghadiahi pemuda bodoh itu dengan bogem mentahnya. Tetapi ia mencoba bersikap tenang, kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, mengambil panci tadi dan melemparkannya ke baskom cucian.

Naruto yang melihat tindakan brutal Sasuke langsung mencoba menyelamatkan makan malamnya. "Sasuke, jangan dibua—"

"Bersihkan tempat ini!" Sang Uchiha memotong dengan galak. Ia melirik sadis ke arah pemuda pirang dibelakangnya. "—Bersihkan kekacauan dapur ini dalam waktu 30 menit. Tidak selesai, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan, Dobe." Ancamnya lagi sembari mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong bahan makanan yang tersisa di kulkas. Sasuke mencoba membuat makan malam baru yang 'layak' untuk di konsumsi.

Pundak Naruto merosot kecewa. _Well_—setidaknya ia tidak perlu memasak lagi. Jadi dengan sisa semangat yang ada, pemuda itu mulai mengambil _mop_ lantai dan membersihkan air hujan lokal di dapur mereka.

Beruntung hanya dapur saja yang terkena hujan lokal, membayangkan seluruh ruangan apartemen Sasuke kacau karena ulahnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mungkin membersihkan keseluruhan apartemen Sasuke yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepak bola itu. Agak terkesan hiperbola memang, tetapi jujur saja, apartemen pemuda raven itu terlihat lebih mewah dibandingkan tempat tinggalnya yang lebih mirip kardus gelandangan.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu, Naruto terlihat terengah-engah kecapekkan setelah membersihkan ruang dapur mereka. Dan begitu ia melihat hasil kerja kerasnya, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah_ tan_ itu. Lantai yang bersih dan mengkilap, perabotan dapur yang sudah tertata rapi, serta tidak ada lagi bercak air di beberapa sudut ruangan, membuat pemuda pirang itu bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu kelaparan malam ini karena ancaman sang istri.

Mata sapphire-nya beralih menatap sang Uchiha. Pemuda raven itu terlihat berkutat dengan panci di hadapannya. Aroma yang lezat menguar dari masakannya, membuat air liur Naruto hampir menetes melewati dagu. Ia membayangkan betapa nikmatnya masakan 'sang istri'. _Oh god,_ Naruto belum pernah melihat seorang cowok bisa sangat ahli dalam hal masak-memasak. Kalau saja Sasuke itu cewek, ia dengan senang hati akan melemparkan Hinata dari kehidupannya dan meminang pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke berhenti mengaduk panci dan mulai menuangkan sup lezat tadi ke dua mangkuk yang telah disiapkannya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Naruto, ya walaupun dia sangat membenci pemuda pirang itu, tetapi begitu melihat Naruto yang sekarat karena kelaparan, mau tidak mau, rasa kasihan terbesit di hati Sasuke. Toh semangkuk sup tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai '_reward_' bagi sang suami karena sudah membersihkan dapurnya.

Sasuke membawa mangkuk tadi ke meja makan, lalu meletakkan sup hangat yang beraroma lezat itu dihadapan Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Cepat habiskan dan tidur. Besok aku ada rapat penting." Ketus Sasuke seraya menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk tenang disana.

Naruto mengangguk senang. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sendok dan meraup sup tadi untuk dimakannya. Sensasi yang pertama kali dirasakan lidahnya adalah rasa gurih yang nikmat bercampur dengan potongan sayur dan tomat segar.

Ahh—Kelezatan makan Sasuke benar-benar menakjubkan. Naruto seakan-akan terlempar ke dunia antah berantah dengan pelangi disana-sini, tidak lupa kuda _pony_ yang mengedip genit ke arahnya.

"Kau hebat memasak, Sasuke." Puji Naruto seraya terus menyendok sup tadi dan memasukkannya dengan tidak sabar ke dalam mulut.

Sang Uchiha melirik sekilas kemudian mendengus kecil. "Aku memang bisa memasak, berbeda dengan dirimu yang selalu membuat kekacauan saja." Ujarnya ketus.

Naruto melotot galak, ia ingin membalas hinaan itu dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah pedasnya, namun makanan ini terlalu enak untuk di tinggalkan begitu saja. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu hanya diam dan menerima setiap hinaan dari sang Uchiha.

Untuk hari ini saja Naruto akan mengalah dan memaafkan semua perkataan Sasuke.

Demi sup lezat ini.

_Ah__—__setidaknya malam ini aku tidak kelaparan_. Batin Naruto dalam hati, masih tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Sasuke dari seberang meja.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Corporation, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Bekerja merupakan rutinitas membosankan bagi seorang pegawai biasa, termasuk Naruto yang kini sibuk berkutat di depan komputernya. Data grafik dan laporan perusahaan terpampang di layar monitor tersebut. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya daripada harus memikirkan tingkah menyebalkan sang Uchiha tadi pagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto hampir saja terlambat bekerja karena Sasuke tidak sudi membangunkan dirinya, sehingga pemuda pirang itu terpaksa tidak sarapan dan bergegas ke kantor menaiki kereta listrik. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bertingkah layaknya bangsawan Inggris, begitu elegan dan menawan saat berangkat ke kantor dengan menggunakan mobil _porsche _hitam mahalnya.

_Motherfucker!_

.

"Hei Naruto—" Panggilan seorang cewek membuat tangan pemuda pirang itu terhenti untuk menggetik. Ia menoleh sekilas dan mendapati seorang karyawati bernama Ino tengah bersender malas di sisi meja kerjanya. "—Aku dengar kau putus dengan Hinata lalu menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya penasaran seraya memakan lolipop kecilnya. Penampilan Ino memperlihatkan kriteria khas seorang sekretaris penggoda, dengan rambut pirang panjang, baju ketat seksi dan tingkah menggoda, membuat setiap pria rela berselingkuh demi wanita itu. Untungnya saja Ino bukanlah tipe Naruto.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan yang kentara sekali. Ia memilih melanjutkan ketikannya di atas_ keyboard_.

Ino terbelalak terkejut. Wanita itu ingin bertanya lagi, namun suara seorang cowok menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Serius Naruto? Kau menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya cowok tadi yang disinyalir bernama Inuzuka Kiba, pegawai biasa yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Kabarnya, Kiba suka sekali menggosip dimana pun dan kapan pun, telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar berita-berita terkini di seputar kantor. Apalagi gosip yang hangat-hangatnya sekarang ini, seperti pembatalan pertunangan antara sang pimpinan _Uchiha's Corporation_ dengan anak pengusaha dari _Haruno's Group_.

"—Ceritakan padaku Naruto. Ceritakan sedetail-detailnya." Pinta Kiba lagi yang kini mulai mendekat untuk duduk disebelah Naruto. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

Sang Uzumaki memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "_Please_ Kiba, aku tidak mau menceritakan kesialan itu."

"_Oh c'mon, Man_—cukup ceritakan intinya saja." Paksanya lagi.

Ino mengerang kesal dengan rengekan Kiba, wanita itu memukul kepala sang Inuzuka dengan buku tebal. "_Stop_ Kiba, kalau Naruto tidak ingin menceritakannya, maka kau tidak boleh memaksanya." Wanita tadi kembali beralih menatap Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar. "—Jadi Naruto, bisa kau ceritakan detail malam pertamamu dengan Sasuke-kun?"

_Oh God!_—Naruto hanya mengerang kesal dan memilih keluar dari ruang kantornya menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Ino dan Kiba yang memanggilnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang CEO _Uchiha's Corporation_, Sasuke sedang duduk angkuh di bangku empuknya seraya membaca beberapa lembaran dokumen yang tersusun rapi di atas meja kerja.

Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat serius mengamati setiap deretan huruf dan angka yang tertera di kertas tadi. Biasanya, saat ia bosan mempelajari laporan perusahaan, kegiatan yang dilakukannya adalah menelepon Sakura dan bercanda dengan sang tunangan, tetapi sekarang hal itu sangat mustahil dilakukan. Semua ini karena salah wanita tua bernama Chiyo dan si idiot Naruto itu.

"_Fuck!_" Sasuke mengumpat kesal seraya melempar lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan kasar, dilanjutkan menggebrak meja dengan suara _**-Brak!-**_ geram. Tangan kanannya berusaha memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Jujur saja, kemurkaannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, rasanya ia ingin berteriak nyaring sambil menghancurkan seluruh barang di ruangannya, namun harga diri seorang keluarga Uchiha tidak memperbolehkannya melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berusaha meredakan emosi dengan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Setidaknya kegiatan itu mengurangi tingkat stres di otak.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Sasuke." Suara seorang cowok dari balik pintu ruangan membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh seketika. Sesosok pemuda yang berusia lebih tua dari Sasuke dengan rambut hitam panjang serta mata onyx sedang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Sasuke berdecak kecil sembari memalingkan wajah. "Tch—Mau apa kau kemari, Itachi-nii?"

Pemuda yang bernama Itachi hanya mendengus pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa tamu ruangan itu. "Aku dengar dari ayah, kau sudah menikah dengan seorang pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki." Ucapnya dengan nada_ stoic_.

"Itu kesalahan! Pernikahan itu bencana!" Desis Sasuke dengan tatapan murka.

Itachi terdiam. Tidak menimpali perkataan sang adik ataupun memberikan sebuah komentar. "Apakah kau tidak bertanya kapan aku pulang dari luar negeri?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha sulung. Namun sanggup membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget.

Pemuda raven itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalahnya hingga lupa menanyakan hal yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan rutinnya setiap sang kakak ke ruang kerjanya. _Tch__—__ternyata aku benar-benar stres_, batin Sasuke dalam hati seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Maaf, aku lupa untuk bertan—"

"Lupakan." Itachi memotong dengan cepat. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan duduk dengan santai di atas meja kerja pemuda itu. "Cukup katakan padaku, apakah pernikahan ini benar-benar membuat otakmu kacau sehingga melupakanku, Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Melupakanmu dan lupa untuk bertanya adalah dua hal yang berbeda, Itachi-nii." Sela Sasuke dengan dengusan malas.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang berbeda." Balas sang kakak lagi. "Kau melupa—"

"_Stop!__—__Just stop, okay?_" Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyuruh sang kakak berhenti berbicara. Sifat _over-protektif_ dan rasa sayang Itachi yang berlebihan kepada Sasuke membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Apalagi hanya karena Sasuke melupakan kedatangan Itachi ke Konoha bukan berarti ia melupakan sang kakak, Sasuke hanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalahnya. Itu saja!

Itachi menautkan alisnya tidak suka, ia ingin menimpali perkataan sang adik namun begitu melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang stres, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. "Jadi, melihatmu yang kacau begini, aku bisa menebak kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan." Ucapnya santai.

Sasuke mengerang kecil. "Ya! Sangat butuh banyak bantuan!" Desisnya frustasi. "Aku ingin cerai dengan si idiot Naruto dan menikah dengan Sakura. Tetapi ayah dan ibu menolaknya! _God!_ Ini menyebalkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari 'kesalahan' sebagai alasan untuk bercerai?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendongak heran. "Mencari kesalahan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya misalnya saja, kau menyuruh Naruto berselingkuh sehingga kau mempunyai alasan untuk bercerai."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyentuh dagunya sembari berpikir. "Benar juga. Tetapi bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada bingung. "—Tunangan kami tidak mungkin mau bekerjasama. Dua wanita bodoh itu pasti sibuk menangis dan meratapi nasib, kalau begini—" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?" Ketus Itachi, sedikit tidak nyaman dipandangi oleh sang adik.

Sasuke bergerak menuju Itachi dan mencengkram pundak sang kakak dengan erat. "Itachi-nii, aku mohon, berselingkuhlah dengan Naruto. Buat skandal hingga aku bisa bercerai dari pemuda idiot itu."

"_What?!_—Kau gila?!" Ucap Itachi seraya menepis cengkraman Sasuke di bahunya. "Dengar Sasuke, aku memang gay, tetapi bukan berarti aku akan mengambil 'suami' adikku sendiri." Sambungnya lagi sedikit sinis.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan gemas. "Naruto bukan suamiku!" Kesalnya. "—Dia hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sengaja menjadi pengantinku!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi—" Itachi masih mencoba menolak namun Sasuke kembali mencengkram lengan sang kakak dengan erat.

"Ayolah Itachi-nii. _Please_—" Bujuk Sasuke lagi. Itachi membalasnya dengan erangan kecil.

"_Fine!_ Kita bicarakan ini dengan Naruto, dan mulai bersandiwara di depan kedua orangtua kita, oke?" Ucapnya lagi yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

.

.

Di kantin perusahaan, Naruto sibuk mengunyah makanannya, yaitu semangkuk ramen panas dengan kuah yang kental. Dia terpaksa makan di kantin sebab tadi pagi sebelum ke kantor, Naruto sama sekali tidak sempat sarapan. Yeah, dan semua ini gara-gara si sombong Uchiha Sasuke.

_Gah!__—__memikirkan pemuda angkuh itu membuat nafsu makanku menjadi hilang_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Si angkuh teme itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto mulai menggerutu pelan seraya menyeruput ramennya. "—Coba saja ia berani muncul dihadapanku, sudah kupatahkan leher si sombong Uchiha itu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan emosi yang menguar-nguar.

"Merindukanku, Dobe?"

_**BRUSSSSHHH!**_—Naruto menyemburkan kuah ramennya dengan brutal saat suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah belakang punggungnya. Kepala pirang itu mencoba menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, tegukan air liurnya membuat rasa paniknya semakin membuncah. Ia mengutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, dan sekarang, Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke mendengar seluruh sumpah serapahnya.

"Oh—uhm—hai Sas—"

"Cukup basa-basinya." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dengan sinis. "Aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai perceraian kita." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, kemudian matanya beralih ke sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke. "Uhm Sasuke, dia siapa?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu seraya menunjuk Itachi dengan dagunya.

"Oh, dia kakakku, Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Sasuke seraya memperkenalkan sang kakak kepada pemuda sapphire itu. Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Itachi sambil melempar senyum ramah. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dingin dari sang Uchiha sulung.

"Jadi Naruto—" Sasuke kembali menyela seraya mendudukkan pantatnya disamping sang suami. "—Aku dan kakakku mempunyai ide agar kita bisa bercerai." Lanjutnya lagi sedikit antusias.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah antusiasnya.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau berpura-pura selingkuh dengan Itachi dihadapan orangtua kita."

"_What?!_" Naruto membelalakkan matanya dengan galak. "Kau menyuruhku untuk—"

"Oke, ini memang terdengar gila, tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya acara agar kita bercerai." Sela Sasuke lagi. "—Lagipula, Hinata dan Sakura tidak akan bisa membantu, mereka pasti tidak mau berhubungan dengan kita lagi."

"Tetapi Sasuke, ini agak—"

"Dengar—" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan erat. Mata onyxnya memandang sang sapphire dengan tajam. "—Kau cukup bersandiwara di depan kedua orangtua kita saja, oke? Cukup setuju dan jangan berani menolak." Tegasnya lagi.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, detik selanjutnya kepalanya mengangguk pasrah. "_Fine_—kita akan coba."

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "—Aku akan menelepon kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuamu untuk datang berkunjung malam ini ke apartemen kita. Sandiwaranya akan di mulai malam ini juga." Lanjutnya lagi, berusaha menahan seringai lebar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Apartement, pukul 19.00 malam_**

.

Sejak awal, Sasuke berencana untuk mengundang kedua orangtuanya serta sang mertua untuk makan malam bersama dengan alasan menjalin kekerabatan, sekaligus merayakan kedatangan Itachi dari luar negeri. Padahal yang diinginkannya adalah memaksa kedua orangtuanya untuk percaya bahwa Naruto berselingkuh dengan Itachi, sehingga ia mempunyai alasan untuk bercerai dengan sang suami.

Jenius!

Dan kini, Kushina dan Mikoto terlihat sibuk bercanda di dapur apartemen Sasuke. Kedua wanita itu sibuk memanggang ayam untuk makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato memilih berbincang dengan Naruto, Sasuke serta Itachi di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku membuka pembicaraan.

Sang Uchiha bungsu mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajah bosannya. "Lumayan." Sahutnya singkat.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalau Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Sasuke-kun." Kali ini Minato yang membuka suara sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke menampilkan senyuman terpaksa. Gambaran Naruto yang mencoba membakar dapurnya muncul kembali diingatannya. "Ya, dia memperlakukanku 'sangat baik', sampai-sampai aku ragu, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya ingin membunuhku." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Naruto menendang kaki sang Uchiha bungsu untuk menghentikan celotehan pemuda raven itu, tentu saja tanpa terlihat oleh kedua ayah mereka. "Oh—aku sangat mencintaimu, _honey._" Sahut sang Uzumaki dengan senyuman terpaksa.

Sasuke membalas tendangan Naruto tak kalah ganasnya. Kaki mereka saling tendang-tendangan di bawah meja hingga Itachi mulai menangahi perkelahian kekanakan itu dengan membuka obrolan ringan.

"Naruto, bolehkan aku meminta secangkir teh? Tenggorokanku kering." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang—err—cukup menawan.

Pergulatan kaki terhenti seketika. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan raut wajah bingung, kemudian mereka kembali tersadar bahwa itu merupakan kode untuk memulai sandiwara mereka.

"Oh tentu saja, Itachi-nii." Sahut Naruto dengan cepat sembari melemparkan cengiran lebar ke arah sang kakak ipar.

Tangan _tan_ nya bergerak untuk mengambil teko teh diatas meja dan menuangkan cairan itu ke gelas kecil. Ia berpindah tempat untuk duduk disebelah Itachi. "Aku yakin Itachi-nii sangat haus." Ujarnya dengan suara bariton yang menggoda, ditambah senyuman lebar yang menawan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat sikap berlebihan sang Uzumaki. Namun begitu melihat ekspresi tercengang dari wajah Fugaku dan Minato, pemuda raven itu hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Senang melihat sandiwara mereka mulai berjalan lancar.

Itachi mengambil cangkir dari tangan Naruto dan meneguknya perlahan, namun karena ia sedikit tergesa untuk meminumnya, pemuda itu langsung tersedak. Dengan cepat Naruto menyeka bibir sang Uchiha sulung dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Itachi-nii? Lihat, tehnya tumpah ke dagumu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada khawtair. Jempolnya mengusap lembut bibir tipis Itachi. "—Aku tidak menyangka kalau bibirmu begitu lembut, Itachi-nii." Pujinya lagi yang membuat raut wajah Fugaku dan Minato semakin bertambah heran dan panik.

Itachi mendengus pelan seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Hanya tersedak." Jawabnya dengan suara yang tak kalah menggoda.

Oke!—Percakapan _absurd_ Naruto dan Itachi sedikit membuat Sasuke geli. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini Itachi mengeluarkan suara menggoda seperti itu, dan Naruto?_ Oh god_, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar penakluk wanita sejati. Lihat saja senyum menawan yang selalu ditampilkannya dan pandangan_ intens_ ke mata onyx Itachi. Seandainya Sasuke itu seorang cewek, mungkin saja ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan sangat cemburu dengan kakaknya. Tetapi tidak! Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan sandiwara itu terus berjalan.

Kali ini Naruto memainkan rambut hitam panjang Itachi dengan nakal. "Jadi Itachi-nii, ceritakan padaku tentang perjalananmu ke luar negeri. Bagaimana disana?" Katanya membuka pembicaraan. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan kebingungan Fugaku dan Minato, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak peduli.

Itachi tersenyum ringan. Kepalanya bersender manja di bahu sang Uzumaki. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa." Jawabnya lagi.

"Ehem—" Fugaku berdehem kecil, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keakraban sang menantu dengan putra sulungnya. "—Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau dan Naruto membantu ibumu di dapur saja." Perintahnya.

"_What? Why?_" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak suka. Padahal sandiwara mulai berjalan lancar.

Fugaku menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha itu. "Cepat. Pergi." Desisnya lagi penuh dengan perintah dan penekanan.

Sasuke mendelik sinis seraya mengerang kesal. Sedikit tidak setuju dengan usul sang ayah, tetapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan mutlak kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari sofa dan menyeret lengan Naruto untuk bergerak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli melihat kekesalan sang adik.

.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan aktingku tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada riang sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Hn—lumayan." Sahutnya singkat.

"Oh ayolah—" Naruto menyenggol sang Uchiha dengan lengannya. "—Kau harus mengakui kalau aku berbakat dalam hal akting." Lanjutnya lagi seraya masuk ke dalam dapur dengan senyum sumringah.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terserahlah, Dobe." Sahutnya tidak peduli. "—Ibu sedang memasak apa?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah dua wanita yang sibuk berkutat dengan alat masak.

Mikoto menoleh dengan riang. "Ah, Sasuke, Naruto, ibu sedang memanggang ayam dan daging untuk makan malam." Jawabnya. "—Uhm—bisakah kalian membawa sup itu ke ruang makan?" Tunjuknya ke arah semangkuk besar sup penuh sayuran hijau yang berada disamping kompor.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh, ia bergerak untuk mengangkat mangkuk besar itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Naruto berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"Biar aku saja, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. "—Aku lumayan kuat dalam hal angkat-mengangkat." Lanjutnya menyombongkan diri.

Sasuke mendelik sinis. "Apa aku kelihatan lemah di matamu?"

"Uhm—tidak—aku hanya—"

"Minggir—" Sasuke mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menjauh. "—aku bisa mengangkatnya." Sahutnya ketus.

Naruto menurut dan membiarkan sang Uchiha untuk mencoba membawa semangkuk besar sup panas tadi. Namun baru saja pemuda raven itu mengangkat makanan itu, tangan putihnya tidak sanggup menyangga berat mangkuk yang penuh sup panas tadi, hingga keseimbangannya limbung dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan suara _**-Bruk!-**_ keras, disambung bunyi _**-PRANG!-**_ nyaring dari mangkuk sup yang pecah.

Kuah sup yang panas tumpah ke kaki serta tangan kanannya. Membuat kulit putih itu melepuh dengan cepat.

"Argh!—" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan seraya menyentuh tangan dan kakinya. Mikoto dan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya bisa memekik ngeri dan bergerak menuju pemuda raven itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikoto cemas, mata hitamnya bisa menatap kaki dan tangan sang anak yang mulai memerah karena melepuh.

"Aku tidak—" Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Naruto sudah menyambar pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan _bridal-style_. "Dobe, apa yang—"

"_Shut up_, Teme!" Bentak Naruto kesal. "Sudah kukatakan untuk membiarkanku mengangkat mangkuk tadi, tetapi kau keras kepala, dan lihat akibatnya sekarang!" Cercanya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya bisa membalas dengan dengusan kecil. "Bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang?! Kau itu sangat keras kepala, Teme!" Kesal sang Uzumaki lagi. "—Aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Jangan banyak protes!" Tegas Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku! Turunkan aku sekarang! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Seru Sasuke dengan gerakan panik.

Naruto mengerang kesal. "Berhenti bertingkah layaknya orang idiot, Teme! Aku hanya membawamu ke kamar, bukannya ingin memperkosamu!" Sahutnya dengan bentakan sebal. Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari dapur untuk menuju kamar sang Uchiha, melewati ruang tamu yang menjadi tempat obrolan Fugaku, Minato dan Itachi.

Ketiga pria yang tadinya sibuk berbincang itu langsung menoleh terkejut saat melihat Naruto menggendong Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Itachi yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya cemas, apalagi melihat kaki kanan serta tangan sang adik yang memerah dan mulai melepuh. Ia mencoba mengikuti dua orang tersebut, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Mikoto.

"Jangan khawatir, Itachi. Sasuke hanya tersiram kuah panas, biarkan Naruto yang mengobatinya." Terang wanita berambut hitam itu seraya tersenyum senang.

Fugaku menoleh heran. "Tetapi tumben mereka akrab, aku pikir Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi, mengingat gerak-gerik sang Uzumaki yang sibuk menggoda putra sulungnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kushina tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan pria Uchiha itu. "Oh, mereka saling menyukai kok, Fugaku-san. Buktinya saja, Naruto rela menggendong Sasuke karena khawatir dengan keselamatan anak itu." Sahutnya lembut yang ditimpali dengan tawa Mikoto.

"Ah—mereka benar-benar pasangan romantis. Aku jadi iri." Ujar Mikoto lagi seraya menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai memasuki kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan tubuh sang Uchiha di atas tempat tidur, kemudian ia berjalan menuju laci terdekat untuk mencari beberapa peralatan P3K.

"Dimana kau meletakkan perban dan alkohol?" Tanya Naruto cepat tanpa berbalik.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab. "Di laci meja kerja." Sahutnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak meraih alkohol dan perban dari laci meja tadi dan kembali ke ranjang Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu." Perintah pemuda pirang itu tegas.

Sasuke menurut, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan kulitnya yang terkelupas karena melepuh. Naruto langsung mengobati luka tadi dengan cepat dan tangkas, kemudian membalutnya dengan perban.

"—Kaki." Perintah sang Uzumaki lagi.

Pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya tersiram air panas, Dobe. Aku bisa melakukannya send—"

Naruto mendongak dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku bilang kaki." Ulangnya dengan desisan keras.

Tidak berani menolak, akhirnya Sasuke memperlihatkan kaki kanannya dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu mengobati luka melepuhnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengobatiku—ouch—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Naruto mengeratkan lilitan perban di kakinya. Terlihat sekali kemarahan di mata sapphire biru itu.

"Aku membencimu, Teme." Sang Uzumaki membuka suara. "—Kau egois, sombong, keras kepala dan memuakkan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau juga sangat bodoh seperti ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tajam. "Kau tidak berhak untuk memarahiku, Idiot! Aku atasanmu!" Ucapnya dengan nada keras.

Naruto mendongak dan mencengkram bahu pemuda raven itu dengan erat. "—Dan aku adalah suamimu, Teme. Suka tidak suka, kita sudah resmi menikah. Kalau kau ingin bercerai, setidaknya bekerjasama lah. Jangan keras kepala." Desisnya kesal.

Sang Uchiha mendecih kemudian menepis cengkraman Naruto dari bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bercerai dan kembali bersama Sakura." Ucapnya yang lebih mirip bisikan lirih.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga harus kembali pada Hinata. Tetapi untuk sekarang ini bekerjasama lah denganku, oke? Kita pasti bisa bercerai." Sahutnya lagi dengan helaan napas panjang. Tangan _tan_ nya berusaha memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "—Untuk kali ini saja, berhenti bersikap egois." Sambung pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke menurut, kepalanya mengangguk perlahan. Tidak ada emosi dan kemarahan lagi. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan cara untuk bercerai dan tidak menyadari kalau semua cara yang digunakannya adalah salah. Mungkin ia memang harus bekerjasama dengan Naruto.

Tangan putih itu menyentuh lembut lengan Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto berhenti memasang wajah kesalnya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Ya—sekarang tidurlah, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Bibir yang tadinya datar itu berubah menjadi lengkungan kecil, kemudian detik selanjutnya, matanya mulai terpejam perlahan.

.

Dari balik pintu, beberapa pasang mata menatap adegan itu dalam takjub. Terlebih lagi Mikoto dan Kushina yang memekik senang melihat kemesraan anak-anak mereka.

"Sudah aku duga kalau Naruto benar-benar sayang dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto, mencoba menahan teriakan jiwa fujoshinya.

"Benar sekali, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa bersikap lembut pada Naruto. Ah—aku benar-benar iri." Timpal Kushina dengan nada riang.

Kedua wanita itu bergandengan tangan gembira seraya tersenyum lebar. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari para suami.

Sedangkan Itachi memilih bersender malas di sisi pintu tembok sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku mulai menyukai Naruto." Bisik sang Uchiha sulung itu dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

**.**

**_Uchiha's Apartement, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Keadaan di apartemen itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pagi ini, sisa pesta makan malam kemarin belum sempat dibersihkan. Ruang tamu yang terlihat kacau, dapur yang berantakan serta beberapa perabotan pecah karena dilempar oleh Fugaku yang mabuk, membuat tempat itu seperti gudang sampah. Kacau balau.

Kemarin malam, Mikoto dan Kushina mencoba membantu untuk membereskannya, tetapi Fugaku dan Minato merengek ingin segera pulang sehingga mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan berantakan. Jadi Naruto terpaksa lembur malam untuk merapikan segala kekacauan yang ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya itu—tentu saja Naruto membersihkan kekacauan itu seorang diri, mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membantu karena sedang terluka. Seperti merapikan dapur, membereskan ruang tamu, mencuci beberapa piring dan juga gelas kotor.

_God!_—hal itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Dan pagi ini, Naruto terpaksa bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena gerutuan Sasuke yang meminta sarapan _sandwich _tuna dengan _black coffe_ nya. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah mengantuk dari sang suami.

"DOBE, AKU LAPAR!" Sasuke berteriak keras dari dalam kamar.

Naruto yang sibuk mengolah sarapan di dapur hanya bersungut kesal. "DIAMLAH, TEME! AKU SIBUK!"

"DOBE! MANA MAKANANKU!"

"_SHUT UP!_" Balas Naruto setengah emosi seraya membawa nampan makanan menuju ke kamar sang Uchiha. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan suara _**-Brak!-**_ kasar.

Di atas ranjang, Sasuke mendeliknya dengan tajam. "Kau lelet!—Aku sudah kelaparan." Gerutunya lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan menaruh nampan tadi di hadapan sang Uchiha. "Diam dan makanlah." Sinisnya kesal. "—Bagaimana dengan tangan dan kakimu?"

Sasuke mengambil _sandwich_ tuna miliknya kemudian memakannya dengan kunyahan pelan. "Masih sakit." Sahutnya singkat.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" Usul Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin akan sembuh." Balas Sasuke sembari menggigit _sandwich_ nya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kau bisa ku tinggal sendirian 'kan? Apa perlu aku telepon Mikoto-san untuk menemanimu disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu menelepon ibuku, aku bisa tinggal sendiri."

"Oke—" Naruto bergerak untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "—Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa meneleponku." Lanjutnya lagi yang disambut anggukan paham sang Uchiha.

.

.

Beberapa jam terlewati setelah kepergian Naruto untuk berangkat ke kantor, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa berbaring malas di ranjang empuknya. Pemuda raven itu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 12.45 siang.

Sasuke mendesah, sangat jenuh karena tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun selain tidur dan beristirahat. Ia mencoba bersenandung namun tidak ada lagu yang dihapalnya, mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku tetapi semua buku di kamarnya sudah dilahap semua.

_Cih! Ini membosankan!_—rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel untuk bermain game di benda kecil itu—sekaligus menghibur diri. Tetapi baru saja ia membuka _handphone_-nya, suara dering panggilan telepon membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Apalagi menatap nama 'Haruno Sakura' yang tertera di layarnya.

"Halo Sakura-chan?" Sasuke langsung menyapa dengan cepat. Berusaha menutupi nada senang dari suaranya.

.

_"Halo Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Tanya Sakura, membalas sapaan hangat dari pemuda raven itu.

.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku sedikit terluka. Bukan luka berat, hanya luka ringan." Sahutnya lagi. "—Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku?"

.

Ada jeda panjang dari seberang telepon sebelum akhirnya Sakura menghela napas panjang. _"Maaf—"_ Ucapnya singkat. _"—Tenten sudah memberitahuku semuanya bahwa kesalahpahaman ini karena ulah kenalannya yang bernama Chiyo-san itu. Dan ia juga mengatakan kalau kau terpaksa meneruskan pernikahan karena paksaan dari Fugaku-san."_ Sambungnya panjang lebar.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa sang kekasih akhirnya mengerti penderitaannya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan." Jawabnya.

.

_"Uhm, Sasuke-kun—apa kau berencana untuk bercerai secepatnya dengan Naruto?"_ Tanyanya lagi._ "—Aku bisa membantumu. Kita akan terang-terangan untuk meminta pada Fugaku-san agar menyetujui perceraianmu dengan Naruto dan merestui pernikahan kita, bagaimana?"_ Usulnya lagi dengan nada riang.

.

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

.

Sakura tertawa kecil. _"Oh jangan khawatir, Naruto bisa kembali lagi bersama dengan Hinata. Jadi kita akan melangsungkan double-wedding seperti rencana sebelumnya."_

.

"Apakah Hinata mengetahui semuanya juga?"

.

_"Maksudmu tentang kesalahpahaman ini dan pemaksaan pernikahan kalian? Well—yeah, tentu saja. Sekarang dia sedang menuju kantor Naruto untuk berbaikan lagi."_ Terang gadis _pink_ tadi panjang lebar.

.

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. "Terserah kau sajalah." Sahutnya agak malas-malasan kemudian menutup teleponnya secara sepihak, tanpa mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu lebih lanjut lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perceraiannya.

_Cerai dengan Naruto? Well, itu terdengar bagus, hanya saja, kenapa seakan-akan semuanya berjalan sangat mulus?__—__Aku jadi agak khawatir_, ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Mata onyx nya memandang jam dinding. Baru pukul 13.00 siang, masih terlalu lama untuk Naruto pulang dari kerja. Sedangkan Sasuke membutuhkan pemuda pirang itu sekarang. Mereka harus membicarakan hal ini secepatnya. Mungkin ia harus menelepon Naruto dan memintanya segera pulang, lagipula ia adalah pimpinan dari _Uchiha's Corp_. Jadi sangat mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menyuruh Naruto pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Yakin akan keputusannya itu, sang Uchiha bungsu mulai menekan nomor Naruto dan meneleponnya. Tiga detik kemudian sambungan telepon terangkat, Sasuke segera berbicara lebih dulu.

"Dobe, kau dimana? Cepat pulang seka—"

.

_"Oh hai Sasuke—"_ Suara cowok menyapa ucapan sang Uchiha. Bukan suara Naruto, melainkan suara orang lain—yang entah kenapa sangat dikenalnya.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Itachi-nii? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Naruto?"

.

Ada dengus tawa dari seberang telepon. _"Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Dia ada di dalam kamar mandi apartemenku."_

.

"Huh? Kamar mandi apartemenmu? Bukankah Naruto ada di kantor?" Tanya Sasuke lagi semakin heran.

.

_"Yeah, tadinya—sekarang dia ikut bersamaku ke sini."_ Sahut Itachi lagi.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah pemuda murahan seperti itu. "Dimana Naruto?" Desisnya.

.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Itachi terkekeh sebentar. _"Kau ingin bicara dengannya? Baiklah, akan kuserahkan ponselnya pada Naruto."_ Ujarnya seraya bergerak menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. _"—Naruto, cepat keluar! Sasuke meneleponmu!"_ Seru Itachi agak keras.

Terdengar sahutan yang bergema dari dalam kamar mandi._ "Sebentar Itachi-nii, tubuhku kacau. Gah! Ini benar-benar lengket! Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk mengeluarkannya di luar, bukan?"_

Itachi tertawa kecil._ "Maaf, tetapi aku suka mengeluarkannya di dalam. Mandilah cepat, oke?"_ Balas pemuda Uchiha sulung itu seraya mendekatkan teleponnya lagi ke telinga._ "—Kau sudah dengar Sasuke? Naruto sekarang sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya."_

.

Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. Ia mencengkram ponselnya dengan kuat seraya menggeram kesal. "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Itachi-nii." Desisnya tajam.

.

Itachi tertawa dingin._ "Well, aku sangat menantikannya."_

.

_**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuuut!**_—Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak bahkan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi sang kakak untuk memberikan ucapan 'sampai jumpa'. Ia sudah terlalu murka sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto dan Itachi melakukan 'sesuatu' di dalam kamar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tidakkah itu sangat menyebalkan?

Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah resmi menikah!—Naruto tidak berhak selingkuh dengan Itachi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seharusnya mereka hanya 'bersandiwara' saja!

Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. Memikirkan Naruto yang berselingkuh dengan Itachi sedikit membuatnya frustasi.

"_Shit!_—kenapa aku harus terganggu dengan hubungan mereka? Seharusnya aku senang karena sebentar lagi kami bisa bercerai." Gumam Sasuke dengan pelan. Pemuda raven itu mencoba untuk berbaring dengan nyaman. "—Sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang. Masalah Naruto akan kupikirkan nanti setelah dia pulang." Lanjutnya lagi.

_Aku bersumpah akan menghajar pemuda idiot itu_, batin Sasuke murka.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf minna-san, di chap ini belum ada lemonnya *bungkuk badan*, rated M nya nanti ada di chap 3 :) hehehe**

**Btw, aku gak nyangka kalau banyak yang menyukai fic aku *hug erat semuanya*... Makasih banyak untuk reader, silent-reader dan reviewer karena udah baca fic ku ini *nangis haru*... I Love You guys! Kalian yang terbaik dan terhebat! *hug erat*:')**

**.**

**RnR please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read—(Warning: Lemon)**

* * *

.

.

**_Itachi's Apartement, pukul 15.00 sore_**

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi Itachi dengan tubuh dan rambut yang basah, hanya sebuah handuk kecil yang menutupi area pinggangnya. Ia bergerak perlahan menuju sisi ranjang pemuda Uchiha sulung itu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tergeletak disana.

"Bagaiman tubuhmu? Masih lengket?" Suara Itachi di ambang pintu kamar membuat Naruto menoleh seraya tersenyum lebar.

"_Well_, sudah tidak lengket lagi." Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil melepaskan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Menampilkan tubuh polos berbalut kulit_ tan_ eksotis yang sangat mengagumkan, cukup membuat Itachi menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip. "—Tetapi serius Itachi-nii? Kau mengguyurku dengan cat tembok? Itu kelewatan. Kau tahu betapa lengketnya cairan itu? Ugh—" Sungutnya kesal seraya memakai celana panjangnya kembali.

Itachi mendengus pelan, mengulum senyum. "Ayolah Naruto, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berada di bawah tangga. Aku pikir kau sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis itu di kantin kantor." Sahut pemuda itu membela diri.

Naruto mengerang kesal. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membuang cairan lengket itu di luar kantor? Dan bukannya di dalam kantor?" Tegasnya lagi pada kata 'luar' dan 'dalam'.

"Hey—Mana aku tahu kalau area tangga juga termasuk di dalam kantor? Lagipula aku ini pemilik _Uchiha's Corp_, kenapa aku harus membantumu bekerja." Ucap Itachi lagi.

Naruto mendeliknya galak. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang menawari bantuan?"

"_Well yeah_, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaannya adalah membuang kaleng cat tembok. Memangnya kau apa? Tukang mengecat di kantor?" Sinis Itachi seraya bergerak menuju sisi ranjang dan duduk disana.

Naruto mengancingkan kemejanya kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Sudahlah Itachi-nii, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah." Pemuda pirang itu bergerak keluar dari kamar. "—aku harus kembali ke kantor lagi untuk bekerja. Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkan kamar mandimu. Kau tahu kan? Seluruh toilet kantor sedang rusak sekarang." Ucapnya.

Itachi mengedikkan bahu seraya tersenyum. "_No problem_, Naruto." Sahutnya singkat. "Oh yeah, tadi Sasuke menelepon dan menanyakanmu. Mungkin kau harus pulang sekarang juga." Sambung pemuda itu lagi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tapi bagaimana dengan urusan kantor?"

"Lupakan kantor untuk sejenak. Kau tidak akan mati karena membolos satu hari, lagipula kau sudah mempunyai ijinku 'kan? Jadi santai saja." Sahut Itachi lagi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "_Thanks_, Itachi-nii." Jawabnya singkat seraya bergerak menuju pintu depan apartemen. Ia harus segera pulang untuk melihat kondisi Sasuke, mungkin saja luka pemuda raven itu tambah parah dan perlu dibawa ke dokter.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya memencet tombol _remote _tivi berkali-kali untuk mengganti _channel_, tetapi tidak ada satu acara pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Otaknya terus memikirkan tentang perselingkuhan Naruto dan Itachi. Mengingat hal itu, semakin membuatnya emosi dan menekan tombol _remote _dengan brutal. Setelah bosan, ia melempar benda kecil tadi ke lantai dengan suara _**-TRAK!-**_ keras.

_Remote_ tivi terbanting berkali-kali di lantai hingga meluncur pelan menuju sisi pintu kamar, bertepatan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu tadi dan menatap heran ke arah benda kecil yang setengah hancur itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _remote_ tivi, Teme?" Ucap Naruto membuka suara. "—Kau menghancurkannya dengan sangat bagus." Sarkastiknya lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang suami dan kemarahannya kembali muncul. "Oh, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sinisnya. "Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" Desisnya tajam.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Uhm—membawakan obat-obatan untukmu sekaligus cemilan ringan." Sahutnya seraya menunjukkan sekantong belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mendecih. "Daripada kau perhatian denganku, lebih baik urusi saja selingkuhanmu itu."

"Selingkuhan? Maksudmu?"

"Itachi-nii." Jawab Sasuke setengah emosi. "—Kau ke apartemennya kan? Memadu kasih? Menjalin asmara? _Bleegh_—membuatku mual saja." Ucapnya sembari berpura-pura muntah.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian bersandar di sisi pintu kamar. "Aku ke apartemen Itachi-nii untuk membersihkan diri dari cat tembok yang lengket."

"Huh? Cat tembok?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Well_, kejadiannya tadi pagi di kantor." Sahut Naruto seraya memutar ulang kembali memori di otaknya itu.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

Pagi itu Naruto sibuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Mengetik laporan, menulis dokumen dan mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan lainnya yang cukup menguras keringat serta otak. Hingga sebuah perintah dari kepala bagian membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Err—maaf, pak? Apa yang bapak bilang tadi?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan sikap bingungnya.

Sang atasan berdecak kesal. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng cat itu dari ruangan ini. Sangat mengganggu estetika saja."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh _office boy_ saja?"

"Kalau ada _office boy_ sudah pasti aku akan menyuruhnya. Karena sekarang dia tidak ada, kau yang menggantikannya. Cepat bawa kaleng-kaleng itu keluar dari ruangan ini." Perintah pria tadi seraya berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki bersungut kesal mendengar perintah tidak masuk akal sang kepala bagian. Dengan terpaksa ia akhirnya mengangkut cat-cat tadi keluar ruangan dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak, tetapi mengingat ia hanyalah karyawan biasa, mau tidak mau, ia harus menuruti semua perintah dari pimpinannya itu.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa barang sampah ini keluar?" Gerutu Naruto kesal.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, pundaknya sudah ditepuk seseorang dari belakang. Ia menoleh perlahan dan matanya menangkap sosok Itachi yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu seraya melirik Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Mungkin ia merasa aneh melihat pemuda itu mengangkut kaleng-kaleng cat dan bukannya bekerja di ruanganya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, seakan-akan bisa mendengar pemikiran kakak iparnya itu. "Bos menyuruhku untuk membawa sampah ini keluar dari ruangan." Jelasnya lagi.

Itachi mengangguk paham. "Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya dengan nada ramah.

Naruto mencoba menolak secara halus. "Oh tidak perlu, Itachi-nii. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh bos-ku kalau menyuruh _president directur_ sepertimu untuk membantuku."

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku—"

.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun?" Suara seorang gadis membuat obrolan Naruto dan Itachi terhenti. Mereka berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa tadi.

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok Hinata di kantornya. "Hinata-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Jarang sekali gadis itu mau mengunjunginya saat bekerja. Naruto menyerahkan kaleng cat tadi ke tangan Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pujaan hati.

"Hey—" Itachi sedikit protes ketika kaleng-kaleng tadi berpindah tangan ke gendongannya.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum ramah. "Itachi-nii, tolong buang kaleng-kaleng itu di luar kantor ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Hinata-chan, oke?" Ucapnya dengan penegasan pada kata 'di luar', kemudian segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk menuruni anak tangga darurat, alih-alih membawanya ke dalam lift. Sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat rahasia.

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Menyebalkan, kenapa harus aku yang membuang sampah ini sendirian?" Rutuknya.

Sang Uchiha sulung berpikir sejenak antara menuruti perintah pemuda pirang itu atau menguping pembicaraan 'dua sejoli' tadi.

"_Well_, menguping tidak termasuk tindak kriminal 'kan?" Gumam Itachi pelan seraya bergerak untuk mengikuti Naruto serta Hinata diam-diam. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda membuang kaleng-kaleng cat itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan membuang kaleng cat tadi, yaitu menguping pembicaraan sang Uzumaki dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Itachi melangkah ke arah tangga darurat, telinganya samar-samar mendengar obrolan keras dari suara Naruto yang terdengar gembira. Kepala pemuda Uchiha sulung itu menengok ke bawah dan menemukan sosok sang Uzumaki dan Hinata saling menggenggam tangan.

"Benarkah Hinata? Kau akan membantuku untuk bercerai?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gembira, yang disambut anggukan antusias dari sang Hyuuga.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu, Naruto-kun. Lagipula aku dan Sakura sudah mengetahui cerita sebenarnya dari Tenten." Jelas Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

Naruto semakin memperlebar cengirannya. Ia mencengkram bahu gadis itu penuh sayang. "Hinata-chan, kau yang terbaik." Pujinya lagi seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati.

Melihat gelagat berbahaya seperti itu, Itachi dengan sigap menjatuhkan—dengan sengaja—kaleng-kaleng cat di dekapannya dari atas tangga ke arah Naruto. _Well_, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto memeluk gadis itu seenaak jidatnya.

Kaleng-kaleng tadi akhirnya tumpah dan mengguyur tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan cairan cat putih, hingga kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-KLANG!**__**—**__**KLONTANG!-**_ yang nyaring, sedangkan Hinata refleks menjauh dari jangkauan guyuran cat tadi.

Naruto terlihat _shock_ dan mendongak dengan cepat. _Blue sapphire_-nya menatap sosok Itachi yang melambai tanpa perasaan bersalah ke arahnya.

Naruto menanggapi senyuman itu dengan erangan kesal. "Bukankah aku mengatakan untuk 'mengeluarkan' kaleng-kaleng itu 'keluar' dari kantor?!" Ucapnya dengan penegasan pada 'mengeluarkan' dan 'keluar'.

"_Sorry_—tanganku terpeleset." Ujar pemuda Uchiha sulung itu dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang polos di bibirnya. Menambah erangan kesal dari sang Uzumaki.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kecil seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Jadi kau bilang, kalau kau hanya mandi di apartemen Itachi-nii tanpa melakukan hal yang terlarang?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlarang?" Naruto balas bertanya. "—Aku hanya mandi disana untuk membersihkan diri." Lanjutnya lagi seraya mengeluarkan beberapa roti manis dan cemilan ringan dari kantong belanjaannya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. "Kau yakin hanya mandi? Bukannya selingkuh?" Sinisnya lagi.

Naruto mendelik dengan galak. "Siapa juga yang akan selingkuh dengan Itachi-nii?! Aku sudah setia dengan Hinata-chan, Teme!" Sahutnya setengah emosi.

Sang Uchiha tidak membalas, ia hanya menyambar roti di tangan Naruto kemudian memakannya dengan cepat. "Aku kelaparan." Sahutnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang Uzumaki menghela napas pelan. "Yeah, kelihatan sekali kalau kau kelaparan. Ada yang kau inginkan lagi, Sasuke? Air putih atau makanan lain?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil beberapa _snack _ringan.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil." Sasuke berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan_ stoic_-nya. "—Sejak tadi pagi aku belum buang air kecil. Kakiku susah bergerak dan tanganku masih nyeri." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto sedikit panik. "Uhh—kau bisa bangun dari kasur? Aku bisa memapahmu ke toilet."

Sang Uchiha menggeleng. "Kakiku sulit digerakkan."

"Uhm—kau punya pispot? Atau sejenis ember kecil?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi seraya menatap berkeliling ruang kamar, berusaha mencari benda apa saja untuk membantu ritual buang air kecil si pemuda raven manja ini.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak punya pispot dan ember untuk buang air kecil, Dobe."

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan!" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, frustasi. "Baiklah, kalau begini aku harus menggendongmu ke toilet. Berpegangan padaku, oke?" Sambung pemuda itu sembari mengangkat sang Uchiha dengan _bridal-style_.

Naruto bergerak menuju toilet kamar sambil menggendong Sasuke dan mendudukkan pemuda onyx itu diatas _closet_. "Diam dan jangan bergerak. Aku akan membuka celanamu."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Ia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melepaskan celana panjang serta boxernya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup satu helai benang pun. Terekspos sempurna.

"Err—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "—Kau ingin kubantu atau melakukannya sendiri?" Tawarnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Tanganku masih nyeri." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang diperban.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja." Sahutnya lagi seraya menyentuh dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ke arah kejantanan sang Uchiha.

"Nghh—" Sasuke mengerang kecil dan mulai melepaskan seluruh hasrat buang air kecilnya yang sempat tertunda. Cairan tadi keluar dengan deras, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya terhenti dengan sisa tetesan yang jatuh.

Naruto mendongak untuk memandang sang Uchiha. "Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk diam. Naruto tersenyum lega, ia membersihkan ujung kejantanan sang Uchiha dengan air bersih dan menyapunya dengan tisu.

"Nnghh—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sensasi geli itu menggelitik daerah tersensitifnya. Tangannya mencoba menahan jari Naruto yang masih membersihkan ujung penisnya. "—Hentikan—Nghh—biar aku saja—ahh—" Ucapnya lagi sembari menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sang Uzumaki mendongak heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membant—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat jarinya mulai merasakan organ vital Sasuke yang setengah menegak. "—Kau berdiri, Sasuke." Sambungnya lagi dengan takjub.

Sang Uchiha berdecak kesal. "Diam, Dobe. Milikku menjadi sensitif karena aku jarang onani." Ucapnya ketus. "—Tangan ini membuatku kesulitan untuk memanja tubuhku sendiri." Sambungnya lagi seraya menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang diperban.

Naruto terdiam sebentar seraya memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini sudah merah padam menahan rasa malu. Tubuh putih yang bergetar, bibir sensual yang digigit menahan erangan, serta mata onyx yang mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya, membuat sosok itu terlihat—sangat menakjubkan.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menggoda sang Uchiha sedikit lagi.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar pemuda pirang itu seraya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia berniat untuk menjahili Sasuke dan membuat pemuda raven itu marah hingga membentaknya dengan kasar, tetapi bukan bentakan yang diterimanya melainkan tatapan memohon yang benar-benar seduktif.

"Maukah kau membantuku, Naruto?" Pinta Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah karena nafsunya yang sudah membuncah.

Naruto membelalak lebar kemudian mundur dengan cepat. "Woo—woo—tunggu dulu, aku tadi hanya bercanda." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, panik. Tidak menyangka kalau kejahilannya berbalik padanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan yang sangat erotis. Wajah yang merona merah, mata onyx yang sayu penuh permohonan, serta peluh di keningnya, membuat Naruto harus meneguk air liur untuk mempertahankan kekokohan hatinya. Ia tidak ingin tergoda oleh sensualitas sang Uchiha.

Ia masih punya Hinata. Benar! Hinata-chan lebih—

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan pemikiran di otaknya itu saat melirik ke arah pemuda raven dihadapannya. Wajah putih mulus, bibir mungil yang pucat, peluh yang membasahi daerah kening, serta tubuh yang bergetar. Oke! Ternyata sang Uchiha lebih menganggumkan dibandingkan sang kekasih. _Shit!_

"Naru—hhh—_please_—" Sasuke mencoba memohon sekali lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali, sedangkan penisnya sudah menegak sempurna dengan tetes precum di ujungnya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya yang selama ini ditahan. Terkutuklah luka di tangannya, terkutuklah Sakura yang tidak ada, terkutuklah penisnya yang sangat sensitif, sekarang ia harus memohon pada Naruto untuk membantunya onani.

"—Naruto—hhh—" Pemuda raven itu memanggil sekali lagi, tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai tubuh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali, masih tidak bergerak dari sisi pintu kamar mandi. Terlalu takut untuk menerima juluran tangan pemuda raven itu. Haruskah ia mengikuti kegilaan sang Uchiha dan bermain dengan tarian setan? Ataukah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencoba setia dengan Hinata?

"_Fuck it!_" Umpat Naruto seraya membalas juluran tangan Sasuke dan mulai mendekat ke arah pemuda raven itu. "—Kau yang memintanya, jadi jangan pernah menyesal. Sekali aku memulai, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti." Ucap pemuda pirang itu tegas dengan suara bariton yang berat. Menunjukkan sisi dominannya.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. "Selesaikan dengan—hhh—cepat, Naruto."

Sang Uzumaki menjilat bibir bawahnya seraya melepaskan kemeja atasannya, menampilkan tubuh _six pack_ yang berbalut kulit _tan_ eksotis. Pemuda pirang itu bergerak untuk mengecup lembut leher serta kening Sasuke. "Pejamkan matamu dan cobalah menikmatinya." Bisiknya lembut. "—Anggap saja kalau yang sedang menyentuhmu adalah Sakura, oke?" Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mulai mendesah kecil ketika hisapan serta jilatan Naruto menyapu kulit lehernya. Sentuhan Naruto berbeda dengan Sakura, pemuda pirang itu menghisap setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan lembut namun juga agresif, seakan-akan Sasuke merupakan porselin mahal yang bisa hancur ketika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Nghh—Ahhk—" Sasuke mulai mendesah. Ia bergerak geli ketika lidah basah itu menjilati bagian dadanya dan berhenti di putingnya. Naruto mengecup tonjolan _pink_ tadi dengan dengusan nafsu, kemudian membuat gerakan memutar di bagian sekitar puting, memberikan sensasi nikmat yang memabukkan. Beberapa gigitan kecil diberikan untuk menyatakan bahwa ia tidak main-main.

Tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar hebat, kepalanya mendongak menikmati setiap sapuan lidah sang dominan di bagian dadanya. "Ahhk—Naru—Nghhh—"

Panggilan gairah dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan hisapannya dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah pemuda raven itu dengan lekat. "Aku tidak menyangka—hhh—kalau tubuhmu lebih nikmat dibandingkan Hinata." Bisiknya dengan lembut seraya mengecup pipi dan bibir sensual itu.

Sasuke sedikit merasa tersanjung di puji seperti itu, ia mencoba mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang dominan dan menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Sentuhan sang dominan sanggup melemparkan akal sehatnya dan menggantinya dengan nafsu birahi.

Naruto membalas pelukan sang Uchiha dengan rengkuhan kuat dan kokoh. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melumat kembali bibir pucat namun sangat sensual itu. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dada dan memainkan puting pemuda onyx itu dengan pilinan dan cubitan lembut, membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat disela pagutan bibir mereka. Jari sang Uzumaki terus bergerak lincah, menari di atas tonjolan yang mulai mengeras dan memerah itu. Memilin, memuntir dan mencubit gemas, semua aksi itu dilakukan dengan lembut namun juga agresif. Membuat Sasuke terhanyut dalam permainan liar Naruto.

"Mphhh—Nghmpph—Ahhn—" Sasuke melenguh nikmat ketika lidah nakal sang dominan bergerak menjajah rongga mulutnya. Menyentuh benda apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit dan lidah tidak luput dari ajakan berdansa benda lunak milik sang Uzumaki. Meliuk dan saling membelit dengan gerakan seduktif. Bahkan air ludah pun tidak luput untuk memeriahkan suasana dengan decakan nyaring.

Naruto melepaskan hisapannya dari mulut sang Uchiha saat kadar oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia bernapas sejenak seraya menatap tajam Sasuke dengan lekat. "Kau menakjubkan—" Dua jarinya bergerak menyentuh kening, hidung dan pipi pemuda raven itu. Bagaikan patung sempurna yang diolah dengan sangat hati-hati. "—Rasanya aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini." Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengusap bibir mungil yang mengeluarkan napas hangat itu.

Jari _tan_ Naruto mulai menelusup masuk ke mulut Sasuke dan memaksa lidah pemuda itu untuk bemain-main dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Mengelus lidah, menekan langit-langi, serta bertubrukan dengan gigi dan gusi. Bergerak dinamis di dalam sana.

"Nghh—Hmphh—Nar—Ghok!" Sasuke sedikit tersedak ketika dua jari itu berusaha masuk lebih dalam ke tenggorokannya, menyentuh tonsil yang membuatnya hampir muntah.

Melihat sang Uchiha tersiksa dengan permainan jarinya, Naruto terpaksa menarik tangannya dan menggantikannya dengan lidah miliknya sendiri. Mereka berciuman lagi—entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Naruto tidak menghitung dan Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang dibutuhkan pemuda raven itu hanyalah mencari puncak kenikmatan dan segera meluapkan nafsunya.

Naruto mendongakkan wajah Sasuke ke atas, kemudian memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Lidah saling bergulat dengan brutal, decakan bersahutan nyaring dan air liur saling membelit, mereka terus mengeluarkan gerakan yang seduktif dan menuntut. Bahkan terkesan liar untuk menjadi pemenang dalam pagutan panas itu.

"Sasu—mphh—Hmphh—kau manis—" Pujian dari Naruto sanggup membuat Sasuke melumer dan melambungkan jantungnya ke angkasa. Ia merangkul lebih erat dan memaksa bibir mereka saling menekan lebih dalam.

Naruto mendengus senang saat ia menikmati gerakan liar lidah sang uke yang menjilat lidahnya tanpa henti, seakan-akan menggoda libido pemuda pirang itu untuk terus memanjanya. Namun pagutan mereka harus terhenti sesaat, sebab sang dominan mempunyai permainan yang lebih agresif lagi.

Sang Uzumaki berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di _closet_. Pemuda pirang itu menurunkan retsleting serta celana yang dipakainya, menunjukkan organ dewasanya yang sudah berdiri dengan gagah menantang gravitasi. Begitu panjang, gemuk dan berotot, ditambah precum yang membuatnya terlihat licin dan menggoda untuk dilahap. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengusap lembut bibir pucat didepannya itu.

"Buka mulutmu dan hisap milikku." Perintah frontal itu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang terkenal penuh sopan santun dan jarang mencari masalah di kantor. Tetapi kini sikapnya berubah 180 derajat saat libidonya meningkat tinggi. Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan kelaparan yang ditampilkan manik sapphire tersebut, penuh hasrat yang menggebu dan nafsu yang membuncah.

"Sasuke, hisap milikku." Naruto mengulangi perintahnya, masih dengan intonasi yang lembut. Jari jempolnya mengusap perlahan ke bibir sang Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan memanja kejantanannya.

Ahh—Ia sudah memikirkan betapa nikmat ketika penisnya di jepit oleh bibir pucat yang mungil itu. Naruto tidak sabar ingin menjelajah gua basah itu dengan alat kelaminnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya yang penuh precum ke bibir Sasuke. Memoles bibir itu dengan cairan precumnya, seakan-akan mengolesnya dengan _lipgloss_ yang berkualitas mahal. Sang Uchiha bisa mencium aroma khas dari benda itu. Begitu maskulin dan terkesan ingin mendominasi.

Benda berotot dan berdenyut itu terus menggoda celah bibir sang Uchiha untuk membuka. Membiarkannya masuk dan mulai menyentuh lidah hangat yang berada dibalik sana.

Sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Memperlihatkan lidah merah mudanya yang licin dengan deru napas yang cepat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke mulut basah tadi. Sensasi yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah napas hangat dan air liur yang membasahi kulit penisnya, memberikan sensasi geli dan nikmat sekaligus.

"Aghh—Hghh!" Paha sang Uzumaki bergetar ketika menerima serangan kenikmatan itu di selangkangannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala sang raven dan memaksa mulut mungil itu untuk bergerak menghisap dan mengocok kejantanannya.

Suara decakan air liur dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menambah panas suasana di toilet. Hasrat dan nafsu membuat kedua pemuda itu melupakan gender dan orientasi seksual mereka. Yang dipikirkan mereka sekarang adalah mencari kenikmatan hingga puncak kepuasan berhasil dicapai, walau harus bersetubuh dengan orang yang paling dibenci sekalipun.

Ya!—Sasuke sangat membenci pemuda pirang yang idiot itu! Dia bodoh, terlalu berisik dan berantakan, semua hal itu membuat sang Uchiha tidak menyukainya. Tetapi hari ini, sikap si idiot itu berubah menjadi sangat memukau. Terlalu eksotis untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sasuke bisa melihat kalau Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Rambut _spiky _pirangnya yang berantakan, mata_ ocean blue_ nya yang memukau, serta tubuh atletis yang penuh peluh itu, membuat sosoknya terlihat—mengagumkan. Bagaikan patung dewa Yunani yang dipahat langsung oleh dewa Zeus. Sangat menggairahkan dan membuat terpesona siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Begitu juga Sasuke yang kini pasrah berada di genggaman dominasi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Ia menikmati saat benda besar berotot milik Naruto menghajar tenggorokannya berulang kali, menggesek lidahnya dan menggenjot mulutnya tanpa henti. Permainan kasar namun juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan, sanggup melambungkan kenikmatan Sasuke ke langit tertinggi.

"Aghh—Sasuke—hggh!—Mulutmu nikmat—" Naruto mulai meracau tidak terkendali. Sensualitas seorang Uchiha memang tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh seorang _straight _seperti dirinya. Di dalam hati, Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir untuk merubah orientasi seksualnya menjadi _gay_ dan melepaskan Hinata demi Sasuke yang sanggup membuatnya mabuk kepayang itu.

Pinggul Naruto menyentak mulut Sasuke lebih dalam. Berusaha menghajar pangkal tenggorokan sang Uchiha dengan ujung penisnya. Menggenjot lubang basah itu dengan tempo yang cepat. Memperdengarkan bunyi decakan air liur dari mulut sang uke.

"Mphmmp!—Nghppm!—Hnghhmp!" Sasuke mengerang panik saat benda besar itu menyumpal mulutnya, menyumbat jalur pernapasannya. Namun Naruto terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap mempertahankan sodokannya di mulut tadi. Terjajah dan ditaklukkan, sosok sang Uchiha terlihat pasrah saat mulutnya dijadikan mainan _sex_ oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Geraman halus dari sang dominan terdengar, bunyi becek dari mulut Sasuke yang di sodok menambah panas kegiatan mereka di ruang sempit toilet tersebut. Ditambah wajah erotis milik sang Uchiha, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto, air liur yang menetes dari sela dagu, serta mata onyx nya yang terbalik sekarat, membuat sosok itu semakin menggairahkan untuk disetubuhi. Membuat Naruto ingin memperkosa gua hangat itu terus menerus tanpa henti.

Paha sang dominan bergetar hebat, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan desakan cairan putih yang ingin segera keluar dari ujung organ vitalnya. Dengan genjotan yang cepat dan dalam, Naruto menenggelamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu panik dengan serangan mendadak sang dominan.

Ia mencoba mendorong pinggul Naruto saat merasakan kejantanan pemuda pirang itu mulai berdenyut tidak terkendali. "Hmmphh!—Nghmphh!—" Erangannya tidak di gubris. Naruto masih tetap mencengkram kepala sang onyx untuk melahap habis penisnya. Detik selanjutnya, cairan putih kental itu meluncur keluar dan mengalir cepat melalui tenggorokan Sasuke, membasahi mulutnya dengan cairan getir dan rasa asin. Ia meneguknya dengan cepat, mengijinkan sperma itu untuk bermuara di lambungnya.

Naruto terengah-engah dengan napas puas. "_God!_—hhh—nikmat—" Ucapnya seraya melepaskan alat kelaminnya dari mulut Sasuke dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ kecil. Membiarkan pemuda raven itu untuk bersandar lemas di sisi _closet _dengan paha terbuka, menampilkan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak.

Sang Uzumaki menatap ke arah selangkangannya dan mendapati bahwa miliknya masih tetap menegang walaupun tadi sudah keluar. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan satu ronde lagi untuk penyelesaian permainan mereka.

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik leher sang Uchiha untuk saling berciuman. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senang hati, pemuda onyx itu mengecup dan menghisap bibir Naruto seperti orang yang kelaparan. Ia sedikit kagum akan keahlian pemuda pirang itu dalam berciuman, sanggup membuat kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya berterbangan tidak terkendali.

"Sasuke—hmphh—kau menakjubkan—hmphh!" Naruto memuji pemuda itu disela pagutan bibir mereka. Tangan_ tan_ nya mulai bergeriliya menuju bagian selatan tubuh putih sang Uchiha. "—Aku ingin—hmphh—menyentuhmu lebih jauh—hmphh—bolehkah?" Sambung sang Uzumaki seraya mengelus lembut kejantanan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan. "Ya—hhh—sentuhlah—Ahhk!—Lakukan apapun yang kau mau—Nghhh!" Pasrahnya sembari melebarkan pahanya untuk memberikan akses bagi sang dominan untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto mendengus senang, ia meludahi dua jari tangannya kemudian mulai mengelus lubang anal Sasuke dengan lembut, sedangkan bibirnya mencoba mencari kenikmatan di mulut pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan, hingga sentuhan jari Naruto di liang bawahnya membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit tidak nyaman. "Naru—Nghh!—aku belum pernah melakukannya—Ahhk!" Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto mengecup kening sang Uchiha penuh sayang. "Aku tahu—hhh—cukup rileks kan tubuhmu, oke? Percayakan semuanya padaku." Sahutnya lagi seraya menyentuh lubang anus pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak dengan sentuhan memutar di lingkaran anal tadi, memberikan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Membelai lubang itu dengan hati-hati sebelum ujung telunjuknya menusuk masuk secara perlahan.

Sasuke merintih pelan. Pahanya bergetar saat jari telunjuk tadi sudah menerobos tubuhnya, menyentuh dinding rektumnya dan bergerak memutar di dalam sana. "Ahhk!—Naru—Hghh!—Sakit."

Naruto memberi kecupan penenang di bibir pemuda raven itu. "Sssst—sabarlah, oke? Nanti rasa sakitnya akan berubah nikmat." Bisiknya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mencoba mengangguk, mempercayai seluruh perkataan sang dominan. Ia lagi-lagi meringis tertahan saat jari tengah mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menusuk pelan dan bergabung dengan jari telunjuk untuk bergerak seirama gunting di dalam sana.

Naruto berkonsenstrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Lubang anal Sasuke tidak se-elastis vagina milik Hinata, ia perlu membuat sang Uchiha nyaman dan memperlebar jalan agar kejantanannya bisa masuk. "Sasuke—hhh—tenangkan tubuhmu. Jangan diperketat." Perintahnya lagi.

"Aku—hhh—mencobanya—Ahhk!" Sahut pemuda itu lagi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit dan panas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dinding dalamnya berkontraksi hebat, menjepit jari-jari tadi dan memaksanya keluar dengan otot rektumnya. Namun Naruto malah menghujamkan jarinya semakin dalam dan tidak sabaran. Merenggangkan cincin anus tadi untuk membuka, hingga ia bisa melihat jalan masuknya.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, terangsang. Lubang itu benar-benar menghipnotis akal sehatnya. Setiap jepitan yang dilakukan anus tadi, liang yang dipaksa terbuka, dan otot-otot merah muda di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati sensasi remasan yang akan diterimanya.

Siksaan itu berakhir ketika dua jari nakal tadi berhenti bergerak dan keluar dengan perlahan. Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega, namun itu hanya sebentar saja, sebab tugas jari-jari tadi akan segera digantikan oleh benda yang lebih besar, panjang dan berotot.

Naruto menggoyangkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan di ujung lubang yang berkedut itu, seakan-akan memberikan salam perkenalan sebelum memulai persenggamaan mereka. Precum membasahi bibir anus, siap menerobos masuk tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerak pelan. Penisnya memaksa masuk ke liang ketat tadi. "Hghh!—Agh!"

"Naru—Hghh!—pelan-pelan—Hnggh!" Sasuke memohon. Ia terlalu takut kalau benda besar itu akan merobek anusnya dengan brutal. Bagaimana pun hal ini merupakan pengalaman yang pertama baginya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Akan kucoba—Hghh!—berpegangan pada sisi toilet, ini mungkin akan sakit sedikit." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke langsung menurut, ia mencengkram sisi toilet dengan kuat dan erat, tidak mempedulikan rasa nyeri di telapak tangannya, sebab rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan luka melepuh itu. "Arrghh!—Sakit!—Aghhh!" Teriakan kesakitan meluncur cepat melalui bibirnya. Ia berusaha menahan, namun rasa perih dan nyeri terus menusuk masuk tanpa henti. Memenuhi dinding rektumnya dengan benda bernama penis itu.

Naruto mencoba selembut mungkin untuk menghantam masuk, tetapi lubang itu terlalu sempit dan ketat, membuat kejantanannya dicengkram kuat dan diremas bertubi-tubi. Sensasi nikmat, hangat, dan sakit melebur menjadi satu, membuatnya hampir 'keluar' saat itu juga.

"Hhh—Sasuke—Hghh!—berhenti meremas milikku—Hhh—aku bisa keluar—" Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Naruto—hhh—sakit—Ahhk!—toilet ini membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas."

Perkataan pemuda raven itu membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. Sang Uzumaki bisa melihat posisi Sasuke sekarang ini. Duduk di atas _closet_ seraya membuka lebar pahanya, punggungnya yang bersandar dan tangannya yang mencengkram sisi _closet _dengan erat, memang bukan posisi yang nyaman bagi tubuhnya mengingat pemuda itu masih sakit.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan pindah ke atas ranjang. Berpegangan padaku." Perintah Naruto lagi seraya mengangkat pantat Sasuke dan membiarkan penisnya tetap menancap di lubang anal tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk tubuh sang dominan dan berpegangan padanya agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari toilet dan bergerak menuju sisi tempat tidur. Ia menidurkan Sasuke diatas ranjang empuk tadi dan memulai aksinya.

"Buka pahamu." Perintah dari sang dominan lagi, penuh ucapan mutlak yang tidak bisa ditolak. "—Aku akan bergerak sekarang, oke?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sudah siap dengan serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Namun bersiap saja ternyata belum cukup. Saat pinggul Naruto bergerak mundur, Sasuke pikir benda itu akan keluar sejenak dan membiarkannya untuk bernapas, tetapi tidak, benda itu hanya keluar setengah kemudian menghantam masuk dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba. Membuat jantung Sasuke terhenti untuk sesaat karena rasa sakit yang membuat sendi di tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

"Ahh—Hghh!—hhh—" Naruto mengerang keras saat penisnya keluar-masuk tanpa henti di lubang kenikmatan itu. Memanja miliknya dengan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan.

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak dan terguncang keras. Sodokan itu membuat napasnya terengah-engah dengan desahan nyaring. Ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto benar-benar menikmati tubuhnya, wajah _tan_ dengan garis rahang yang kokoh dan tegas, mata yang terpejam, geraman halus dan berat, serta rambut pirang berantakan, membuat sosok sang Uzumaki terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampilkan dua bola mata berwarna biru terang yang menghipnotis sang onyx. "Apakah—hhh—aku terlalu kasar?" Tanyanya dengan nada bariton berat.

Sasuke tersentak kecil dari lamunannya. Menatap Naruto membuat ia melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk sesaat. "Tidak—lanjutkan saja." Sahutnya lagi, berupaya menahan desahan erotis.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum disela geraman kenikmatannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berbalas dengan kecupan ringan penuh sayang. "Sasuke—mphh—tubuhmu nikmat—Hmphh—" Bisik sang Uzumaki seraya terus menghentakkan pinggulnya tanpa berhenti.

Sasuke merengkuh leher sang dominan dan memeluknya erat, membawa bibir mereka untuk saling berpagutan lebih lama. Bagian bawah tubuhnya dibiarkan untuk digagahi oleh sang dominan. Pemuda raven itu menyukai dominasi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hentakan pinggul yang kuat itu, sodokan yang keras dan dalam, serta genjotan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat bagian anal sang Uchiha di obrak-abrik tanpa henti.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, mulutnya terbuka untuk menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Genjotan _intens_ yang dilakukan Naruto membuat jantungnya berdebar keras, hampir membuatnya kehilangan fungsi jantung kalau ia tidak bernapas dengan normal.

Suara becek dari lubang anusnya menambah bunyi erotis di kamarnya tersebut, menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak banyak tambahan lain, hanya beberapa desahan, sedikit erangan nafsu dan kadang-kadang intonasi yang melambat dari suara sang Uchiha. Benar-benar nyanyian merdu untuk dipersembahkan kepada dewa Eros dan dewi Aphrodite.

Naruto mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Pagutan ringan penuh dengan hasrat dan nafsu. Tangan _tan_ nya bergerak untuk memelintir puting pemuda raven itu sedangkan bagian selangkangannya sibuk memanja lubang surgawi yang ada dibawah sana. Sodokan demi sodokan, ditimpali beberapa hentakan yang mendominasi, membuat kegiatan panas itu dilakukan sedikit liar namun juga lembut.

Kejantanan Naruto menyodok brutal ke dinding rektum sang Uchiha, mencari titik tersensitif pemuda raven itu. Naruto benar-benar hebat dalam mengendalikan permainan panas mereka. Sedikit hentakan keras, dilanjutkan sodokan cepat, kemudian melambat dengan gerakan memutar didalam sana sanggup membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Bahkan otot rektumnya pun meremas dan memijat seirama sodokan sang dominan.

Rasa sakit di lubang analnya tergantikan menjadi sensasi yang menyenangkan saat Naruto berhasil menghajar prostatnya berkali-kali. Sengatan listrik statis menghantarkan kenikmatan ke seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya, termasuk ke bagian selangkangannya yang kini penuh dengan cairan precum.

Sasuke mendesah tertahan, erangannya tercekat saat organ vital sang Uzumaki kembali menyodok prostatnya. Tangan putih itu mencengkram seprei dengan kuat, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur penuh air liur, matanya terbalik ke atas dengan sekarat, sedangkan pahanya bergetar hebat tanpa henti.

"Nhikmat—aahkk!—Naruto—nikhmat!" Akal sehat sang Uchiha tergerus habis oleh gairahnya yang menggebu. Menyisakan nafsu setan yang menyuruhnya untuk terus bersetubuh dengan sang dominan.

Naruto tersenyum senang, tangan kokohnya mencengkram pinggang Sasuke dan membantu menggerakkan pinggul ramping itu untuk terus mengocok penisnya. "Hghh!—Sasuke—kau suka digagahi olehku, hm? Kau menyukai penisku yang masuk ke anusmu, sayang?" Racaunya dengan jilatan nakal di bibir.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Terus—Ahkkk! Sodok aku, Papa sayang!—penuhi anusku dengan spermamu—ahhk!" Pemuda itu membalas racauan Naruto. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pemikiran sang Uzumaki yang menganggapnya murahan. Ia hanya ingin segera mencapai titik kepuasan itu bersama-sama.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh ramping dihadapannya dan memeluknya erat. Sodokan kembali dipercepat, genjotan terus dilakukan tanpa henti. "Ahhk!—Mama, aku ingin menghamilimu—Hghh!—aaghh!—Rasakan penisku yang menyodokmu—hghh!"

"Yess—ahhk!—hamili aku—semburkan spermamu ke anusku—Ahhhk!" Sasuke mendesah keras. Tubuhnya terhentak di dalam pelukan sang dominan. Selangkangannya bergetar tidak terkendali. Sedikit lagi ia akan menumpahkan cairan putih yang ditahannya itu keluar.

Naruto mengerti arti getaran tubuh putih di dalam pelukannya itu, sebab ia juga hampir mencapai batas rangsangannya. Pemuda pirang tadi bergerak lebih cepat. Tempo hentakan terus diperdalam, dilanjutkan sodokan di dinding rektum itu dengan kuat. Sedikit brutal dan barbar, pergulatan itu membuat geraman Naruto semakin berat.

"Mama—ahhk!—papa mau keluar!—Hghh!—" Ucap sang Uzumaki dengan desahan keras. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas untuk menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sedangkan alat kelaminnya terus keluar-masuk tanpa henti di lubang anus itu.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Sengatan kenikmatan itu membuat ujung penisnya bergetar dan siap untuk memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya yang terpendam. "Papa—ahhkk!—mama tidak sanggup lagi!—Ahhhkk!—"

Naruto yang mengerti langsung menangkap kejantanan Sasuke dan mengocoknya cepat. Bunyi becek dari precum yang dikocok membuat suara yang menggairahkan untuk didengar. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menggoda lubang kecil di ujung penis tadi dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang dengan lenguhan ganas.

"Papa—Ahhh!—mama tidak tahan—Aghh!" Sasuke memohon. Tangannya mencengkram seprei lebih kuat. Mata onyxnya mengabur dengan nafsu dan gairah, sedangkan pinggulnya naik, bersiap untuk menyemburkan cairan di ujung penisnya itu.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh gairah saat melihat sensualitas tubuh pemuda raven itu. Jari telunjuknya berusaha menusuk pelan ujung penis Sasuke, memasukkan ujung jarinya ke salurang kencing pemuda onyx tadi.

Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Ia tersedak ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sepanjang batang kejantanannya itu. Pahanya terbuka dan bergetar hebat, sedangkan lidahnya terjulur dengan tetes air liur yang mengalir melalui mulutnya. "Ghok!—Ghkk—_stop!_—papa, _stop!_—Penis mama shakit!—Ghhkk!" Matanya terbalik sekarat, membuat sosoknya terlihat menggoda.

"Ahhk!—nikmat!" Naruto menggenjot lebih cepat. "—Melihatmu sekarat seperti sekarang membuatku bergairah. Kau suka saat aku menyetubuhimu, Mama?—Ahhk!—menyodok anusmu dan mengobrak-abrik penismu—Ahh—sangat nikmat!" Racau pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Ghkk!—_stop!_—keluar!—Ahkkk!—" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Organ vitalnya tdak sanggup lagi menahan cairan putih yang mulai menetes. "—Aku keluar!—ARRGGH!" Pemuda raven itu berteriak keras. Punggungnya melengkung indah, pinggulnya terangkat, dan detik selanjutnya spermanya menyembur dengan ganas dari ujung kejantanannya. Tumpah ke sisi perutnya dan terciprat ke tangan sang dominan.

Naruto kembali menyodok lebih kuat. "Aku—Hghh!—Aku keluar!—Arrghh!" Pemuda pirang itu membenamkan seluruh batang penisnya di dalam dinding rektum sang Uchiha. Kejantanannya berdenyut hebat terakhir kali hingga akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh benihnya yang putih kental di anus Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan penisnya dipijat dan diremas hingga tetes terakhir sampai ia melepaskannya dengan suara _**-Plop-**_ kecil. Cairan putih itu keluar dari lubang anal Sasuke dan mengalir jatuh ke seprei mereka. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri terengah-engah di atas tubuh sang uke.

"Kau—hhh—tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah memerah sang Uchiha dan napas yang terputus-putus itu.

Sasuke mencoba mengangguk. "Tubuhku—hhh—sakit." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto bergegas mengambil tissu di atas meja kecil samping ranjang, kemudian membersihkan cairan dari hasil pergulatan mereka. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyapu sisa spermanya dari pantat sang Uchiha dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap rambut raven itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur hanya mendengus sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Cepat bersihkan tubuhku dan pergi dari kamarku." Ketusnya lagi.

"Wow, kau sangat berbeda saat kita 'bergulat panas' beberapa detik yang lalu." Ujar Naruto seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya, takjub. "Apakah kau mempunyai kepribadian ganda atau sejenisnya?" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke berdecak sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Sifat ataupun sikapku tidak berubah."

Naruto mengulum senyum. "_Well_, terserah kau saja—Mama sayang." Jahilnya dengan kekeh pelan.

Sasuke mendelik ganas dengan rona merah yang menutupi pipinya. "A—Aku sudah bilang kalau tadi hanya terbawa suasana! Diam dan bersihkan tubuhku!" Sinisnya kesal.

Naruto menurut dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu menyapu bersih cairan di lubang anal dan kejantanan pemuda raven itu. "Hinata tadi pagi ke kantorku—" Ia membuka pembicaraan. "—Dia bilang kalau akan membantu kita untuk bercerai." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Sakura juga tadi meneleponku. Ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mata sang onyx dengan tajam. "Apakah kau menyetujui rencana mereka? Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Fugaku-san?" Sahutnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, aku malas mengurusi Sakura." Ujarnya dengan nada bosan. Ia membalikkan badan dan berbaring miring di atas ranjang empuknya. "Untuk sesaat tadi, aku sempat berpikir tidak ingin bercerai denganmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang bertambah pelan di akhir kalimat. Hampir berbisik.

Naruto terdiam kaget. _Well_, ia juga harus mengakui bahwa Sasuke sangat handal di atas ranjang dibandingkan dengan Hinata, membuatnya tidak ingin bercerai dari pemuda itu. "Bolehkah aku tidur di sampingmu malam ini? Tidur di sofa membuat tulangku kaku." Alasannya lagi seraya tersenyum salah tingkah.

Sasuke mendengus kecil sembari mengulum senyumnya. "Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe." Jawabnya lagi, berpura-pura ketus.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah pemuda raven itu, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Melihat bahwa sang Uchiha tidak terlihat terganggu dengan sentuhannya, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

.

"Ehem!—Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bisa sangat romantis seperti itu." Suara seorang cowok di ambang pintu kamar membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Mereka bangun dari ranjang dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Sosok Itachi terlihat bersender malas di ambang pintu sambil melambai ke arah mereka dengan santai. "Hai adikku sayang, pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku mengundang diriku sendiri untuk masuk." Ucapnya, tidak lupa melemparkan senyuman menawan.

Sasuke menggeram marah sedangkan Naruto memilih menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian selangkangannya yang terekspos sempurna.

"Oh hai, Itachi-nii—" Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar salah tingkah, terlebih lagi melihat tatapan intim yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu ke arah selangkangannya. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Timpal sang Uchiha bungsu dengan tatapan mengancam.

Itachi hanya menghela napas lelah menghadapi kesinisan adik semata wayangnya itu. "Aku disuruh ayah kesini untuk memberitahumu tentang perjanjian dengan Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura." Jelas pemuda itu seraya bergerak ke arah ranjang dan duduk ditepinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk membicarakan mengenai perceraianmu dengan Naruto. Sakura meminta ayahnya untuk berbicara dengan ayah kita mengenai pernikahan kalian." Kata Itachi lagi, masih sibuk memandangi Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, tidak mempedulikan sang adik yang mulai stres.

"Aku—aku tidak menyangka kalau secepat ini." Gagap Sasuke panik.

Itachi beralih untuk menatap pemuda raven itu. Senyum jahil terpasang dibibirnya. "Kenapa? Kau menyesal harus bercerai dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke terhenyak sebentar, kemudian mencoba mengontrol rona merah di pipinya. "A—Apa yang kau katakan? Menyesal? Cih, Jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal bercerai dengan pemuda pirang idiot seperti ini!" Ketus pemuda itu seraya mendorong Naruto menjauh dari kasurnya, membuat sang Uzumaki harus terpelanting ke lantai dengan selimut tipis yang menutupi pinggangnya.

"Hey Teme!—seenaknya saja menendang orang! Kau pikir aku apa?! Karung beras?!" Ketus Naruto yang terlihat mengusap tubuhnya yang nyeri karena jatuh.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan _death glare_ galak. "Keluar dari kamarku sana!"

"A—Apa?! Bukankah tadi kau bilang memperbolehkanku untuk tidur disini?!" Protes Naruto kesal.

"Itu 'tadi', sekarang aku sudah merubah keputusanku! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Bentaknya lagi.

Naruto mengerang sebal. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar seraya menutup pintu dengan suara -_**BLAM!-**_ keras. Meninggalkan keheningan dikamar tersebut.

"Jadi—" Itachi membuka suara. "—Kau menyukai Naruto 'kan?" Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan _death glare-_nya ke arah sang kakak, namun sayangnya tatapan mematikan itu tidak berpengaruh pada sesama keluarga 'Uchiha'. Membuat sang Uchiha bungsu terpaksa menghentikan pelototan matanya. "Bukan urusanmu, Itachi-nii." Ketusnya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala adiknya itu. "Aku mengetahui sifatmu, Sasuke. Hanya di depan orang yang kau sayangi saja, kau akan bersikap tempramental seperti tadi, tetapi saat di depan orang yang tidak dikenal kau akan bersikap tidak peduli dan dingin. Apa perasaanmu mulai terbuka terhadap Naruto?" Ujarnya seraya menatap mata onyx sang adik dengan lekat. "—Kau bisa jujur terhadapku." Sambung Itachi lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mendecih pelan. "Dia—hebat di ranjang." Ucap pemuda itu dengan bisikan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Namun jangan remehkan pendengaran tajam sang Uchiha sulung. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar bahkan hanya berupa bisikan lirih adiknya.

"Ohh—kau jatuh cinta rupanya." Itachi menyimpulkan dengan tepat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan ketus. Menutupi rona merah di pipinya serta menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang kini sudah berdebar keras, hampir melompat dari rongga dadanya.

"Apakah tadi kau menyuruh Naruto keluar dari kamar karena takut aku akan menerkamnya, begitu?" Lagi-lagi ucapan sang kakak tepat sasaran. Terlihat dari gerak tubuh Sasuke yang mulai gelisah.

"Kau menatapnya terlalu _intens_—" Sang Uchiha bungsu membuka suara. "—Aku tidak suka." Lanjutnya lagi.

Itachi mengulum senyumnya. "_Well_, tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku menerkam Naruto? Lagipula kalian sebentar lagi akan bercerai."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan delikan kesal. "Itu kan hanya rencana!" Ketusnya lagi. "—Aku belum memutuskan untuk bercerai atau tidak!" Sambungnya lagi.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli. "Sepertinya aku harus mengabarkan berita baik ini pada ayah." Ucapnya seraya mengambil ponsel dari balik saku dan menelepon kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Setelah tiga detik menunggu, sambungan telepon terangkat. Dengan cepat Itachi membuka suara. "Hallo ayah, ini aku Itachi. Sepertinya Sasuke memilih untuk mempertahankan Naruto dibandingkan melakukan perceraian." Adunya tanpa mempedulikan delikan sinis sang adik.

Ada jeda sebentar dari seberang telepon yang ditanggapi Itachi dengan anggukan paham."—Hm? Begitukah? Apakah tidak bisa ditunda?" Tanya pemuda sulung Uchiha itu dengan nada misterius. Mata hitamnya sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, membuat sang adik menatapnya penasaran. "—Baiklah ayah, aku mengerti." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menutup telepon dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. "—Kau terlihat serius." Sambungnya lagi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Ya, ayah mengatakan padaku untuk membawamu ke luar negeri besok lusa. Mengerjakan urusan bisnis di cabang _Konoha's Corp_, mungkin sekitar satu minggu saja." Jelas pemuda rambut panjang itu.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Lalu bagaimana dengan—uhm—Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi.

Itachi kembali menghela napas panjang. "Kita akan bicarakan nanti, oke?" Jawabnya singkat. "Sebaiknya aku pergi, ada yang harus aku urus bersama ayah." Lanjutnya seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang adik. "—Oh ya Sasuke, bisakah aku minta sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha sulung itu lagi.

Sasuke menoleh heran. "Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku? Seperti saat kau masih kecil dulu." Pinta Itachi dengan senyum tipis. Sayangnya, permintaan tadi ditanggapi dengan lemparan bantal ke arah sang kakak.

"Keluar sana! Cepat pergi!" Ketus Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah—berhenti melempariku. Aku kan hanya minta dinyanyikan sebuah lagu." Balas Itachi yang bergerak pergi dengan sebal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Sedikit kesal mendengar permintaan aneh dari Itachi. Mata onyx nya menatap kepergian sang kakak dalam diam, kemudian memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ia berpikir sejenak akan sosok Sakura. Apakah ia benar-benar ingin kembali untuk bersama dengan gadis itu? _Well_, diakui Sasuke kalau ia menyukai sikap ceria dan cerewet sang kekasih, tetapi untuk bercerai dengan Naruto—ia sedikit ragu.

Sasuke membalikkan badan, mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring. Kemudian otaknya berputar kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat bersama dengan Naruto. Di ranjang ini, di kamar ini dan di hari ini, ia dan Naruto sukses menyatu—tentu saja dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke masih ingat geraman halus namun berat yang diperdengarkan oleh bibir pemuda pirang itu, rambut _spiky_ pirang yang berantakan, serta bola mata _blue ocean_ yang menghipnotisnya, benar-benar menggoda. Apalagi ditunjang oleh tubuh atletis dan keahlian mendominasi di atas ranjang, membuat siapa saja rela bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang Uzumaki itu.

"Ughh—" Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya dengan panik. Ia kesal karena hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Naruto saja membuatnya kembali ereksi.

_Fucking horny dick!_—rutuk sang Uchiha ke arah selangkangannya.

.

_**Drrrt!**__**—**__**Drrrt!**_—getaran ponselnya di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung menyambar benda kecil tadi dengan cepat. Matanya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Haruno Sakura.

Sedikit malas, Sasuke mengangkat ponsel tadi. "Ya Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

.

Ada tawa kecil dari seberang telepon. _"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan surat perceraian kalian. Jadi kau bisa bebas dari Naruto secepatnya. Dan kita bisa menikah." _Ucap gadis itu menggebu-gebu.

.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kau—apa? Tetapi bagaimana dengan orangtua kita?"

.

Sakura terdengar mendecih sebal. _"Ayah terlalu lelet untuk bergerak, dia masih sibuk berdiskusi dengan paman Fugaku. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membuatkanmu surat perceraian."_ Ucapnya lagi.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya panik. "Uhm—Sakura-chan, begini, mungkin aku 'dulu' mencintaimu—" Balasnya dengan penegasan pada kata 'Dulu'. "—Tetapi sekarang, aku sepertinya mencin—"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau selalu mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu." Potong Sakura dengan kikik senang. "—Besok aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk memberikan surat cerai ini, oke? Sekarang aku harus belanja dulu untuk dekorasi pernikahan kita nantinya. _Bye _sayang." Gadis itu menutup sambungan telepon dengan cepat. Bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan protesannya.

Sang Uchiha berdecak kesal seraya meremas ponselnya dengan kuat. "Sial, kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sekarang Sasuke harus mencari cara agar bisa menghentikan perceraiannya dengan Naruto. Dia memang menyukai Sakura, tetapi sekarang, rasa itu beralih tempat ke Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan kali ini, ia mencoba segala cara untuk memisahkan Naruto dengan Hinata sekaligus memutuskan hubungan pacarannya dengan Sakura.

Keinginan seorang 'Uchiha' adalah perintah mutlak, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya bahkan oleh Tuhan sekalipun.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. _Well, Tuhan__—__sepertinya kita akan berlomba menentukan takdir disini_. Batin pemuda raven itu dalam hati.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~ Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat reader, silent-reader dan reviewer yang udah bela-belain baca fic saya. I Love You Guys *Kecup satu-satu***

**Oh ya, saya minta maaf kalau lemonnya kurang asem *bungkuk hormat*, hehehehe, agak menggelikan waktu Sasuke dan Naruto manggil mama-papa #plak *digampar Sasuke ma Naruto* tetapi entah kenapa saya pengen banget mereka saling manggil kayak gtu *wooy author gaje* hahaha..**

**Disini Itachi pengen banget Sasuke nyanyi... Ayo nyanyi Sasuke! #plak XD ... Mungkin di chap nanti, aku akan bikin Sasuke nyanyi, huahahaha...**

**Chap 4 masih banyak masalah dan akan semakin rumit... semoga saya bisa nyelesein di chap 6 :D**

**Btw, kalo ada kritik dan saran yang membangun *mengenai typo, EYD, tata kepenulisan, dll* jangan ragu untuk kasih tahu saya ya, teman... soalnya, kadang-kadang ada juga typo yang nyempil... hahaha...  
.**

**RnR please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Seperti hari biasanya, Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang Uchiha bungsu. Sepotong _sandwich_ tuna dan _black coffe_. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sudah hapal sarapan kesukaan Sasuke.

Ia bergerak ke kamar sang Uchiha sembari membawa nampan berisikan makanan tadi. "Sasuke?—" Tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Dari dalam, terdengar sahutan Sasuke yang menyuruh pemuda itu untuk masuk.

Naruto menurut dan membuka kenop pintu dengan cepat. Pandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang tengah berpakaian rapi di depan cermin.

"Kau akan berangkat ke kantor? Apa lukamu akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang Uzumaki sedikit khawatir.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menunjukkan bekas luka melepuh yang kini mulai menutup. "—Lihat? Aku sudah sembuh." Lanjutnya lagi seraya merapikan dasinya.

Naruto mendesah lega dan tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku membuatkan sara—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat sang Uchiha bergerak ke arahnya dan merapikan dasi serta kemejanya. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terbelalak kaget.

"Uhh—Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Ia agak canggung melihat perubahan sikap yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke yang biasanya ketus dan sinis, kini berubah menjadi tipikal pemuda jinak yang suka tersenyum. Itu benar-benar menakutkan!

Sang onyx mendongak untuk menatap sang suami, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sahutnya singkat seraya merapikan dasi dan kemeja pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto membeku kaku melihat senyum—mengerikan—yang ditampilkan oleh bibir sinis itu. Apakah tadi Sasuke salah minum obat? Ataukah ia makan makanan beracun tadi malam?

"Naruto? Kau melamun." Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang terdiam sejak tadi.

Sang Uzumaki bergerak gagap seraya mundur perlahan. "Ah—uhm—ya, aku agak suka melamun akhir-akhir ini." Alasannya lagi sembari melemparkan tawa canggung.

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian menunduk seraya meremas jari-jemarinya. "Kemarin Sakura-chan meneleponku lagi—" Ada jeda sesaat. Tetapi melihat kalau Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "—Dia sudah membuatkan surat cerai untuk kita." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, terkejut. "Surat cerai?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, dia ingin kita segera bercerai. Tetapi—" Lagi-lagi ada jeda panjang. Pemuda itu terlihat canggung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa, Sasuke?" Naruto memaksa, sedikit tidak sabar dengan ucapan sang Uchiha yang setengah-setengah itu.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai, sebab sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu, Naruto." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada gugup yang kentara sekali. Gestur tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan mata onyx nya mencoba menatap sang Uzumaki.

Yang ditatap hanya terdiam kaku. Sedikit terperangah dan melongo. "Uhh—apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mendelik galak. Membuat pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau pernyataan 'cinta' sang Uchiha tidak main-main.

"Oke, dengar—" Naruto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "—Aku tidak tahu apakah ini salah satu sandiwaramu ataukah kau memang berkata juj—"

"Aku jujur, Dobe!" Suara Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu untuk mendekat. "—aku mencintaimu." Intonasi suaranya melembut, terkesan manja dan menggoda. Naruto hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya ketika Sasuke bersandar di dadanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau juga menyukaiku, Dobe?" Ia terus menggoda tanpa henti, membuat keyakinan Naruto hampir goyah._ Well_, jujur saja, Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang sangat hebat dan liar di atas ranjang. Siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh ketampanan dan kehebatan sang Uchiha. Ya!—Naruto juga tergoda. Ia bahkan berhenti memimpikan Hinata dan merubah obyek _fantasy_-nya menjadi pemuda raven itu.

Sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya sekali lagi. Tangannya bergerak untuk merengkuh Sasuke dengan erat. "A—aku menyukaimu juga." Ia menjawab dengan nada gugup. Sang Uchiha bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantung Naruto yang melompat-lompat dari rongga dadanya saat mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar lucu.

Bibir Sasuke melengkung tipis. Ia senang mendengar bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga membalas cintanya. Jadi yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghentikan Sakura dan Hinata yang mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Naruto, kau akan putus dengan Hinata 'kan?" Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap sang suami. Yang ditatap mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda itu dan mulai berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan mencoba mengatakan pada Sakura-chan kalau aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu. Aku harap dia mengerti."

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat kerja dulu, oke?" Ucapnya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau tidak ingin ikut denganku? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu dengan mobil."

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Sasuke, aku lebih suka naik kereta." Tolaknya halus. Lagipula, ia tidak terbiasa menjadi orang kaya, kereta lebih cocok dengan penampilannya. "—Baiklah, aku pergi dul—" Ucapannya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh sang istri.

Naruto menoleh bingung mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" Tanya sang Uzumaki heran.

"_Kiss_." Satu kata dari Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Ia tergagap seraya menggaruk pipinya, kebingungan.

"Uhh—uhm—oke—" Jawab Naruto gugup. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang Uchiha.

Pemuda raven itu mulai menutup kelopak matanya dan membiarkan sentuhan lembut sang suami menyapu bibir pucatnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu, hanya sapuan penuh sayang tanpa adanya keterpaksaan. Begitu manis dan di sisi lain juga sangat memabukkan.

Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, menjauh. Membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku pergi. _Bye_ sayang—" Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar seraya bergerak menjauh dari kamar. Ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor secepatnya agar tidak terlambat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terhipnotis ditengah kamar oleh kecupan 'manis' sang suami.

Ah—begini ya rasanya terlempar ke surga cinta dengan _cupid _bertelanjang dada yang menari-nari di kepala.

_Oh god!_—Perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Fugaku Uchiha, pukul 09.00 pagi_**

.

Itachi duduk dengan tegak di ruang tamu tradisional milik keluarganya. Kediaman kedua orangtuanya merupakan rumah bergaya tradisional yang cukup besar, luas dan megah. Dengan halaman belakang yang tertata rapi dengan batu kerikil putih, pancuran air, kolam batu serta tanaman bonsai, membuat taman itu benar-benar unik.

Pintu kayu tergeser perlahan saat sosok Fugaku masuk ke ruangan luas itu, kemudian duduk dihadapan putra sulungnya yang terpisah oleh meja kecil bergaya tradisional.

Itachi menatap sang ayah dengan lekat. "Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan? Apakah ini mengenai paman Kizashi lagi?" Tanyanya yang tepat sasaran.

Fugaku tidak menjawab. Pria itu memilih menuangkan teh hijaunya ke cangkir kecil kemudian meneguknya perlahan. "Ya, aku sudah berdisikusi dengan Kizashi mengenai pembatalan pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura—" Ada jeda sejenak. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan serius. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus perlahan.

"Biar kutebak—" Itachi membuka suara. "—Apakah paman Kizashi marah?" Terka nya dengan yakin.

Fugaku mendesah lelah. "Kau tahu kan, kalau aku dan Kizashi-san adalah sahabat dekat? Hal ini tentu saja membuat persahabatan kami sedikit retak."

Itachi mengambil cangkir teh diatas meja dan menyeruputnya dalam diam. "Maksud ayah, persahabatan antar mantan Yakuza, begitu?" Sahutnya dengan penegasan pada kata 'mantan Yakuza'.

Ia sudah mengetahui rahasia ayahnya di masa lalu sebelum menjadi pengusaha _Uchiha's Corp_. Seorang mantan Yakuza yang bersekongkol dengan paman Kizashi untuk menyelundupkan persenjataan api ke pasar gelap di luar negeri. Namun kegiatan ilegal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Fugaku memilih berhenti dan mendirikan usaha yang normal. Paman Kizashi mengikuti jejak sang Uchiha untuk berhenti dan membangun perusahaan juga, namun kabarnya, kepala keluarga Haruno itu kembali bekerja di bawah bayang-bayang Yakuza dengan penyelundupan ilegalnya.

"Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa aku dan paman Kizashi merupakan mantan Yakuza." Fugaku akhirnya membuka suara.

Itachi mendengus sinis. "Anak itu sudah berumur 26 tahun. Ia pantas mengetahui masa lalu ayah. Ia sudah dew—"

"DIA BELUM DEWASA!" Fugaku meraung keras seraya menggebrak meja dengan suara _**-BRAKK!-**_ nyaring. "Sasuke berbeda denganmu Itachi. Pikiran anak itu masih belum matang. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bersenang-senang dan bermain. Makanya aku lebih percaya padamu untuk mengurus cabang _Uchiha's Corp_ di luar negeri."

Sang anak tertua terdiam. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu. "Kalau ayah terus memanjakannya seperti itu. Sasuke tidak akan bisa bangkit dari sifat kekanakannya. Ia perlu tumbuh di dunia yang keras ini, bukannya terus mendekam di dalam harta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan." Sahut Itachi lagi, agak sinis. "—Aku juga menyayangi Sasuke, Ayah. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melindunginya setiap saat. Ada kalanya aku mati dan dia harus berjuang sendiri." Jelasnya seraya menyeruput tehnya lagi. Menikmati cairan hijau segar itu meluncur ke tenggorokannya yang kering.

Fugaku terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Berhenti bicara lagi—" Sahutnya singkat. Ia memilih bangkit dari alas duduk dan bergerak menuju pintu. "—Aku hanya ingin Sasuke berlindung ke luar negeri dan menghindari amarah Kizashi-san. Saat seorang Yakuza murka, yang dilakukannya hanyalah balas dendam. Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih, mirip seperti bisikan.

Itachi meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya dengan tenang di atas meja. "Karena itu, ayah menyuruh Sasuke ke luar negeri dengan alasan bekerja? Apakah itu akan aman? Maksudku, kita sedang berhadapan dengan paman Kizashi, mantan Yakuza terkuat di Konoha." Tegas pemuda itu dengan nada dingin.

"Mau aman ataupun tidak aman, kita tetap harus mencobanya." Tukas Fugaku cepat. "—Kau hanya perlu memastikan bahwa Sasuke selamat sampai ke luar negeri." Lanjutnya lagi seraya beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu tadi dengan suara _**-grak!- **_kecil. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih duduk di ruang tamu dalam diam. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal dengan erat.

_Ini akan menjadi masalah yang rumit_, batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Corporation, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

.

Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan gelisah. Tangannya meremas ponsel dengan kuat seraya menatap layar benda kecil tadi dengan tatapan serius. Sedangkan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, gugup.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempelototi ponselmu, Naruto?" Ino melirik malas ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia duduk di samping sang Uzumaki seraya memainkan pulpen bulunya dengan bosan. "—Kalau kau ingin menelepon seseorang, cepatlah telepon dan berhenti bersikap plin-plan begitu." Ketusnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu mendelik galak. "Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya, Ino. Aku harus menyiapkan mentalku untuk mengatakan 'putus' dengan Hinata." Jelasnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal. "Cukup katakan 'kita putus' dan _voila_—masalah selesai." Ucapnya seraya menggerakkan tangan layaknya pesulap profesional.

"Kau mudah mengatakan itu karena kau tidak punya hati." Celetukan itu bukan datang dari bibir Naruto, melainkan Kiba yang ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran percakapan sahabatnya itu. Sang Inuzuka merangkul bahu Naruto dan menatap Ino dengan seringai tipis. "Naruto berbeda denganmu, Ino. Laki-laki ini punya prinsip, sedangkan kau hanyalah wanita murahan." Ujarnya seraya menepuk dada sang Uzumaki dengan kuat, hampir membuat pemuda pirang itu terbatuk kaku.

Gadis pirang itu menyambar bukunya dan melemparnya dengan gusar ke arah kepala Kiba dengan suara -_**Dugh!-**_ keras. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku murahan, aku akan melemparmu dengan meja kerjaku." Ancam Ino kesal.

Kiba mencibir sebal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena hantaman tadi. Matanya kembali beralih memandang Naruto. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya apa sih susahnya mengatakan 'putus'? Beranilah sedikit dan berhenti menjadi penakut." Tukas pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Iya, cepat telepon dan katakan putus. Lagipula kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Sasuke yang mungkin saja sakit hati melihatmu berselingkuh bersama Hinata?"

Naruto melirik ganas. "Aku tidak selingkuh. Aku hanya—"

"Kalau begitu cepat telepon!" Ino mulai kesal. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala sang Uzumaki dengan pulpennya. "—Jangan jadi orang yang plin-plan. Aku kesal melihatmu yang terus menerus menatap ponsel itu, seakan-akan kau akan memadu kasih dengan benda kecil nista itu." Sinis gadis pirang tadi.

Mendengar ocehan dan gerutuan dari sahabatnya, Naruto terpaksa memberanikan diri menelepon Hinata untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jarinya menekan nomor gadis lavender itu dan segera mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Dering telepon terdengar, beberapa detik kemudian sambungan itu terangkat. _"Ya, halo? Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"_ Suara ceria Hinata diseberang telepon, membuat suara Naruto tercekat panik.

.

"Uhh—hai, Hinata—apa kabar?" Ia membuka suara dengan gugup. Mata birunya melirik Ino yang sudah menampar jidatnya sendiri melihat kebodohan sang Uzumaki.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang putus sih?" Bisik Ino dengan suara kecil. Naruto menanggapinya dengan jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di mulut, menyuruh gadis itu untuk berhenti mengoceh.

.

Diseberang telepon, Hinata tertawa renyah. _"Baik, Naruto-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa meneleponku?"_

.

Naruto tidak langsung membalas, sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Kiba dan Ino menggerakkan tangan mereka untuk menyemangati sang Uzumaki agar segera mengatakan 'putus'. Namun pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya dengan gelisah.

"Begini, aku ingin membicarakan soal—err—perceraianku dengan Sasuke." Ucapnya membuka suara.

.

"_Ya? Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau sudah menentukan hari untuk bercerai?"_ Tanya Hinata antusias.

.

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya kalimat tabu itu terucap. "Maaf—tapi aku tidak ingin bercerai."

.

Hinata terperanjat. _"A__—__Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ingin bercerai?"_

.

"Aku ingin tetap bersama Sasuke. Aku—" Pemuda itu meneguk air liurnya sekali lagi. "—Menyukai Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara lirih.

.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan membalas ucapan itu. Sang Hyuuga hanya bisa terdiam karena _shock_. _"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan? Kita sudah tuna__—__"_

.

"Aku tahu kita sudah tunangan, tetapi aku menyukai Sasuke, Hinata. Dia 'istriku' sekarang." Potong Naruto cepat, berusaha tidak meluapkan emosinya.

.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memecah suasana itu dengan kalimat lirih. _"Aku mengerti__—__" _Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis. _"__—__Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengan Sasuke."_

.

Naruto hanya diam. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu menahan tangisnya. "Maaf Hinata, aku harap kau mengeri keputusanku. Selamat tinggal." Bertepatan dengan ucapannya tadi, sambungan telepon langsung diputus oleh sang Uzumaki dengan cepat. Ia tidak perlu lagi berlama-lama berbicara dengan Hinata, ia takut kalau ia mendengar tangis gadis itu, keputusannya akan berubah lagi.

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto. "Bagus Naruto, kau membuat keputusan yang tepat." Ujarnya lagi sok bijaksana.

Ino terkekeh kecil. "Ayolah Naruto, berhenti murung—" Ia melempar penghapus ke kepala pirang itu. "—Dunia tidak akan kiamat karena kau putus dengan Hinata, lagipula masih ada Sasuke yang menyukaimu." Hiburnya lagi.

Naruto mendengus kecil kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, kau benar." Ia bangkit dari kursi kemudian merenggangkan otot punggungnya yang kaku. "—_Well_, sepertinya aku mau makan ramen. Aku lapar!" Serunya bersemangat yang dibalas tawa renyah Kiba dan Ino.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang kerja Sasuke, Itachi terlihat duduk di kursi kerja yang empuk seraya berputar pelan. Dihadapannya, sang adik terlihat kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" Ketusnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Datang pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung menjajah kursiku. Kau bertengkar dengan ayah atau sedang dalam masa pemberontakan?" Lanjut pemuda raven itu lagi.

Itachi berhenti berputar, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku merindukanmu, adikku sayang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Jangan bodoh." Sasuke memotong cepat. "—Kau tidak akan datang kesini kalau tidak punya urusan. Jadi katakan sejujurnya, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tegasnya lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bernyanyi untukku, setelah itu akan kukatakan maksud kedatanganku kesini." Ujar Itachi lagi dengan senyum tipis.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Itachi-nii!" Bentaknya.

"Apa?—Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi untukku." Tukas pemuda Uchiha sulung itu lagi.

"Dari kemarin kau selalu memintaku untuk bernyanyi! Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun lagi, Itachi-nii. Nyanyian itu memalukan!" Ketusnya sebal. "—Jadi cepat katakan apa maumu atau aku akan menendangmu keluar." Ancamnya lagi.

Sang Uchiha sulung mendengus kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Apa kau serius memilih Naruto dibandingkan gadis itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Itachi-nii." Ia menyela ucapan sang kakak dengan cepat. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku menyukai Naruto." Tukasnya setengah emosi.

Itachi mengedikkan bahu seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jelasnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, apakah kau sudah memberitahu gadis itu mengenai pembatalan perceraianmu dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Belum, nanti akan kuberitahu setelah pulang kerja." Jawabnya singkat.

Itachi terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sasuke, mengenai keberangkatanmu ke luar negeri yang disuruh ayah, sebenarnya it—"

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu ruang kerja terbuka mendadak. Menghentikan ucapan pemuda Uchiha sulung itu untuk sejenak. Matanya beralih mendelik ke arah seseorang yang mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan sang adik.

"Uhh—apakah aku mengganggu?" Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian dengan canggung.

Sang bungsu Uchiha menanggapi sapaan Naruto dengan senyum termanis. "Tidak mengganggu kok, masuklah, Naruto." Ucapnya lembut. Berbeda 180 derajat saat berbicara dengan sang kakak.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Ia bergerak mendekat dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa laporan keuangan yang sudah aku kerjakan." Ucapnya lagi seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tidak perlu formal, Naruto. Santai saja, oke?"

Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum canggung. _Well_—walaupun Sasuke adalah istrinya, tetap saja pemuda raven itu merupakan atasannya di kantor, jadi Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin dengan pimpinan _Uchiha's Corp_ tersebut. "A—Akan kucoba." Sahutnya lagi.

"Oh ya—" Sasuke berhenti menatap lembaran dokumen tadi. Mata onyxnya memandang sang suami dengan serius. "—Apa kau sudah menghubungi Hinata mengenai pembatalan perceraian kita?" Tanyanya dengan nada tegas.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu. Awalnya Hinata _shock_, tetapi akhirnya ia bisa mengerti."

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja. "Baguslah, kalau begitu tinggal Sakura saja." Gumamnya pelan.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin mengeluarkan suara, pintu ruangan lagi-lagi menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi _**-BRAK!-**_ keras. Ia menoleh kaget dan mendapati sosok Sakura dengan mata tajam sedang terengah-engah penuh emosi.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sang gadis mendesis sinis. Ia berjalan maju dengan langkah berdebam, membuat Naruto mundur ketakutan, namun Sasuke hanya diam dengan sikap angkuh.

Sakura mencengkram kerah kemeja sang Uchiha dengan murka. "Katakan—" Lagi-lagi ia mendesis. "—Katakan bahwa kau tidak serius memutuskan pernikahan kita. Katakan bahwa perkataan ayahku adalah salah!"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Ayahmu benar, Sakura-chan. Mereka berdiskusi mengenai pembatalan pernikahan kita." Sahutnya dingin.

Mata zamrud hijau itu berkilat marah. Ia mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan ganas. "Apakah ini karena dia?!" Angkuhnya dengan ucapan sinis. Membuat pemuda pirang itu meneguk air liurnya ketakutan.

Tepat ketika Sakura ingin bergerak menuju ke arah sang Uzumaki, lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke dan disentak keras. "Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Suamiku." Desis pemuda raven itu dengan suara rendah yang mengancam.

Sakura membalas delikan itu dengan tatapan kesal. Kemudian menepis cengkraman 'sang mantan tunangan' dari lengannya. "Kau seharusnya membelaku Sasuke! Kita adalah tunangan!" Raungnya penuh emosi.

"Kita tidak tunang—"

_**PLAKK!**_—Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh tamparan keras dari sang Haruno. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, kelopak matanya mencoba menahan cairan bening yang akan berjatuhan itu. "Kau akan membayar ini semua." Sinisnya dengan nada gemetar, berusaha terlihat tegar. "—AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL KARENA TELAH MENCAMPAKANKU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Raung Sakura penuh kemurkaan. Detik selanjutnya gadis itu sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tangisan yang pecah.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus kecil seraya mengusap bekas tamparan yang memerah di pipinya. "Sial, tamparannya cukup menyakitkan." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kesakitan mencoba membantu mengusap pipi sang onyx tadi dengan lembut. "Sepertinya kita harus mengopresnya, Sasuke. Ini akan memerah." Ujarnya penuh perhatian.

Itachi tidak mempedulikan pasangan _lovey-dovey_ dihadapannya itu, kepalanya memilih menunduk seraya berpikir keras dalam diam. Tangannya saling bertautan dengan cengkraman gelisah.

_Ini tidak bagus__—__Aku harus membawa Sasuke ke luar negeri secepatnya. Melindunginya dari paman Kizashi_, batin pemuda sulung itu lagi.

Itachi bangkit perlahan dari kursinya. "Sasuke, besok kita akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus cabang _Uchiha's Corp_. Kau harus bersiap malam ini, oke?" Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya.

Naruto menoleh heran. "Ke luar negeri? Besok?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget.

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan pelan. "Hanya beberapa hari saja, paling lama satu minggu. Bukan masalah yang besar." Sahutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, bingung. "Aku pasti akan kesepian tanpamu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengulum senyum geli. "Ayolah Naruto, kau terlihat seperti pengantin baru saja. Aku hanya pergi satu minggu, bukan satu tahun." Ujarnya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan sang suami dengan penuh sayang.

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, sebaiknya malam ini kita harus mempersiapkan koper dan segala kebutuhanmu nantinya."

Sang Uchiha muda itu mengangguk patuh. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "Itachi-nii? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya heran melihat wajah serius pemuda itu. "—Keningmu berkerut tajam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hm?—Oh—tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil." Sahut Itachi lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan wajah _stoic_.

Sasuke masih meragukan perkataan Itachi, tetapi begitu melihat bahwa raut wajah sang kakak tidak berubah, ia memutuskan untuk percaya ucapan pemuda Uchiha sulung itu."Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia membuka suara. "—Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Naruto ke kantin. Kau mau ikut, Itachi-nii?" Tanyanya.

Tawaran itu di tolak dengan halus oleh Itachi. "Tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain." Sahutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan segera menarik sang suami untuk keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan pemuda sulung itu yang sibuk berpikir keras.

Itachi mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan menghubungi sang ayah. Ia harus memberitahu hal ini secepatnya. "Hallo, ayah—situasi semakin tidak bagus." Lapornya dengan kalimat yang meluncur cepat.

.

Ada helaan panjang Fugaku dari seberang telepon. _"Aku tahu. Kizashi-san sempat meneleponku dan mengancamku akan membunuh Sasuke."_

.

"_Well, that sound not good at all._" Sahut Itachi.

.

_"Itachi, berhenti bercanda dan segera pastikan bahwa kalian berangkat ke luar negeri besok, oke?"_ Tegasnya lagi.

.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan melindungi Sasuke dengan nyawaku." Jawab Itachi lagi dengan ucapan tak kalah tegasnya. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon setelah percakapan singkat itu berakhir. Tangannya mencengkram _handphone-_nya dengan kuat. Raut wajahnya menampilkan kekalutan yang kentara sekali.

Itachi bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi ia akan memastikan bahwa nyawa sang adik selamat.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 16.00 Sore_**

.

Pemuda raven bermata onyx itu sibuk berkutat dengan baju serta kopernya di dalam kamar, sedangkan Naruto memilih bersandar di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mereka terpaksa pulang cepat sebab Sasuke memaka Naruto untuk membantunya berkemas. Persiapan keberangkatannya harus sudah selesai malam ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto bosan. "—Kita perlu menyiapkan makan malam. Aku lapar." Sambungnya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berbalik seraya menunjukkan dua buah kemeja dengan warna yang berbeda. "Menurutmu lebih bagus warna hitam atau biru?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. "Hitam." Jawabnya singkat. "—Jadi, bisakah kita langsung menyiapkan makan malam?" Ulangnya setengah emosi.

Sasuke tidak mendengar, keningnya berkerut menimbang jawaban sang suami. "Aku lebih suka biru." Sahutnya seraya menatap cermin.

"_Fine_, kalau begitu pilihlah warna biru." Tukas Naruto. "—Bisakah sekarang kita menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Tetapi hitam juga lumayan bagus." Sasuke masih menyibukkan diri dengan kemeja tadi. "Baiklah, aku ambil yang hitam saja." Keputusan itu membuat Naruto mengerang kesal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya sekali lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Teme. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai cepat ke dapur, oke?" Tukas Naruto lagi seraya berbalik arah menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' kecil. Ia terlalu sibuk memilih celana yang cocok digunakannya.

"Celana pendek atau yang panjang ya?"

.

.

Makan malam hari itu sangat sederhana. Hanya ada ramen instan yang mengepul panas serta beberapa potong daging yang telah di panggang.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka ke arah benda tipis panjang dan kenyal itu. Ia duduk di depan meja makan tanpa ada selera sama sekali. "Kau berkutat selama dua jam di dapur hanya untuk membuat ramen instan?" Ketus pemuda raven itu, sedikit kesal.

Naruto yang sedang menyeruput kuah mie tadi hanya melotot galak. "Apa kau menyuruhku untuk memasak? Kau tidak khawatir aku akan membakar dapurmu lagi?" Jawabnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendecih kecil seraya menyumpit ramennya. "Besok pagi aku akan langsung berangkat ke bandara. Kau mau ikut, Naruto?" Tanyanya membuka pembicaraan, mengalihkan obrolan mengenai pembakaran dapur.

Sang Uzumaki menggeleng pelan. "Maaf Sasuke, besok masih ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan." Ucapnya. "—Kau tidak marah 'kan?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku mengerti kau banyak kesibukan besok." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. Tangannya meraih kepala sang Uchiha dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga." Pemuda raven itu membalas dengan senyum tipis yang menawan.

"Bagus, sekarang habiskan makananmu dan cepatlah tidur. Besok pagi Itachi akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke bandara." Perintah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Ia mulai menyeruput mie ramennya dengan cepat, tetapi tenggorokannya langsung tercekat saat lidahnya merasakan sensasi asing yang aneh. "A—Apa ini? Kau memakai bumbu apa, Naruto?" Tanya kaget, sedikit menjauhkan_ cup_ ramen tadi.

Naruto masih sibuk menelan ramennya dengan nikmat. "_Well_, hanya bumbu biasa. Saos kacang, bumbu kare dan sedikit kecap. Oh—dan juga—cokelat." Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman polos.

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas menuju wastafel terdekat. Suara erangan sekarat terdengar dari sang Uchiha. "Hoeek!—Aku butuh obat pencahar—Hoeek!"

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Haruno, pukul 20.00 malam_**

.

Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya yang cukup luas bergaya tradisional. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal empuk, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sakit hati. Gadis itu menangis sejak pulang dari perusahaan Uchiha's Corp, membuat keseluruhan matanya membengkak.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Suara ketukan halus di pintunya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura. Ia terlalu sedih bahkan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura? Kau harus makan malam, Sayang." Ucapan itu keluar dari sang ayah, Kizashi.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Ayah! Aku tidak lapar!" Sahut Sakura dengan suara sengau karena menangis.

Pria berambut merah muda kusam dan berbentuk seperti bunga Sakura itu hanya mendesah lelah menanggapi permintaan sang anak. Ia memilih masuk ke kamar gadis itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Sakura, kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit." Ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus sayang kepala gadis tadi.

Sakura bangkit dari kasur dan duduk disamping ayahnya. "Aku masih kenyang." Bohongnya sembari menghapus tetes airmata di sudut kelopak matanya.

Kizashi menghela napas panjang. "Apa Sasuke menyakitimu?"

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia menyakiti perasaanku, Ayah. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menikah denganku." Ucapnya disela segukan tangisnya.

Pria yang memiliki cambang yang menyatu dengan sudut kumisnya itu hanya mengangguk pelan, mencoba memahami perasaan sang anak. "Ayah, akan membuat Sasuke menyesal karena meninggalkanmu."

Sakura menoleh heran. "Menyesal? Tapi bagaimana? Aku mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke akan berangkat ke luar negeri besok pagi." Jelasnya.

Kizashi terlihat berpikir. "Begitukah?—" Ia bergumam sendiri. "—Tenang saja, ayah akan membuat Sasuke menyesal. Sekarang kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Makan kemudian tidurlah." Pinta pria itu dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang ayah. Ia hanya mengangguk mencoba paham. "Baiklah, terserah Ayah saja."

"Bagus." Kizashi tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur sang anak. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan gadis itu untuk beristirahat.

Kakinya melangkah melewati anak tangga untuk menuju ruang tamunya yang penuh dengan pria berjas hitam formal. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucapnya lagi, penuh dengan nada wibawa.

Pria-pria itu menunduk hormat bersamaan. "Hidup ketua Haruno!" Sahut mereka, membalas sapaan dari sang pimpinan Yakuza.

Kizashi mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh mereka menegakkan kepala. "Aku membutuhkan kalian untuk membalaskan sakit hati anakku." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "—Aku ingin kalian memusnahkan Sasuke." Perintahnya yang tak lazim itu membuat beberapa dari pria tersebut berbisik-bisik heran sekaligus panik. Namun Kizashi hanya diam dengan pandangan mata tajam serta tegas.

"—Besok Sasuke akan berangkat ke luar negeri. Sebelum itu terjadi, bunuh dia!" Perintah sang kepala keluarga Haruno dengan ucapan mutlak.

Anak buahnya sekali lagi menundukkan kepala penuh hormat. "Baik, Haruno-sama!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 07.00 pagi_**

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi. Beberapa buah koper tersusun rapi di depan pintu apartemen mereka, tinggal menunggu Itachi datang untuk mengangkut keseluruhan barang-barang itu.

"Kau yakin, tidak terlalu banyak membawa koper, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap pemuda raven itu yang terseok-seok menarik barangnya untuk di taruh di depan pintu.

"Tidak—kebutuhanku memang sebanyak ini." Ujarnya lagi.

"Lima buah koper untuk pergi ke luar negeri selama satu minggu? Wow, menakjubkan! Apa isinya? Alat _make-up_?" Ucap Naruto sedikit sarkastik.

Sang Uchiha mendeliknya galak. "Aku hanya membawa pakaianku dan beberapa dokumen penting." Alasannya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya, tidak percaya. "_Yeah right_—" Ia bergerak menuju dapur dan mengambil roti bakarnya. "—Cepatlah sarapan Sasuke, sebentar lagi Itachi-nii akan menjemputmu."

Sang Uchiha menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan sarapan di jalan saja." Matanya melirik jam tangan. "—Seharusnya Itachi-nii sudah menjemputku sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

Tepat setelah perkataannya itu, sosok sang kakak terlihat di lorong apartemen dengan senyum cerah. "Maaf telat." Ia menunggu di ambang pintu Sasuke seraya menatap koper sang adik dengan takjub. "—Oh wow, ini milikmu seluruhnya?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyanggah. "Ya, cukup mengejutkan, bukan? Dia bilang isinya pakaian dan _make-up_." Sela pemuda pirang itu dengan kekeh geli.

Sasuke melotot galak. "Pakaian dan dokumen penting!" Ketusnya membenarkan.

Naruto tertawa keras, sedangkan Itachi hanya mengulum senyum. "Baiklah Sasuke, kita harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap pemuda Uchiha sulung itu.

"Oke, sebentar Itachi-nii—" Potongnya cepat seraya bergerak menuju Naruto. Ia mengelus pipi pemuda pirang itu kemudian melandaskan kecupan manis di bibir sang Uzumaki. "—Aku pergi, Dobe. _Bye_."

Naruto membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman hangat yang mesra. "Ya, sampai jumpa, Teme." Sahutnya lagi seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap kepergian sang istri dalam diam kemudian beralih menatap jam dinding. "—Sepertinya aku juga harus cepat berangkat ke kantor."

.

.

Di kantor, Naruto bekerja seperti biasa. Pagi-pagi sekali ia mengetik laporan, menulis dokumen dan beberapa hal lainnya yang melelahkan, bahkan tidak jarang disuruh sang atasan untuk melakukan hal kecil seperti membuatkan kopi dan sejenisnya.

Dan saat istirahat siang, ia akan bergabung bersama Ino dan Kiba untuk menikmati makanan sederhana mereka. Bercanda sekaligus tertawa, juga menggosip—yang merupakan hobi tetap Kiba dalam urusan membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Sedangkan Ino memilih mengaduk makanannya dengan bosan mendengar cerita tidak masuk akal si pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Tetapi sore ini, tepat di ruang kerja pimpinan_ Uchiha's Corp_, pemuda pirang itu harus berdiri canggung dihadapan Fugaku yang terlihat duduk gelisah di kursi empuk milik Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi ayah, ada apa memanggilku?" Naruto memecah kesunyian yang menggantung selama beberapa menit di ruangan itu. "Apakah ada yang ingin ayah katakan?" Tanyanya, sedikit penasaran.

"Duduklah dulu—" Fugaku mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi tepat di depannya. Pemuda pirang itu menurut dan duduk disana dengan gugup sekaligus penasaran. Kenapa Fugaku ingin menemuinya? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke?

"Aku ingin mengatakan dan jujur padamu mengenai diriku dan Sasuke." Ujar Fugaku lagi.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran. "Apa maksud—"

"Aku adalah mantan Yakuza." Pria Uchiha itu memotong dengan cepat. "—Dan ayah Sakura adalah sahabatku dulu. Kami berdua melakukan hal yang ilegal, tetapi kami mencoba bertobat dengan membuka usaha yang normal. Sayangnya, Kizashi-san berbeda, secara diam-diam, ia masih melakukan hal kotor tersebut." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Bukannya terkejut atau takut, Naruto malah menatap sang mertua dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Fugaku berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin kau mengetahui hal ini agar kau bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke." Sahutnya lagi. "Kizashi-san murka karena pembatalan perceraian Sasuke dan Sakura, dan ia mengancam akan membunuh Sasuke." Lanjut pria tadi.

Perkataan Fugaku kontan membuat mata biru sang Uzumaki melebar. "Itu mustahil. Maksudku, mana mungkin karena hal sepele seperti itu, Kizashi-san akan membunuh orang."

"Kau tidak mengerti sifat Kizashi-san, Naruto. Dia pria yang sangat menyayangi anaknya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura." Sahut Fugaku lagi.

_Pantas saja gadis itu sangat manja dan egois_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Karena itu, aku menyuruh Sasuke ke luar negeri bukanlah untuk urusan bisnis, melainkan menjauhkannya dari Kizashi-san." Sambung pria Uchiha tadi sembari meremas kedua tangannya gelisah.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan panik dan resah. Sekarang ia mencemaskan keadaan sang istri. "Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

Fugaku tidak menjawab. Kepala pria itu menunduk dalam. "Aku harap begitu." Sahutnya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Lidah Naruto kelu, ia terlalu takut kehilangan pemuda raven itu. "Maaf Fugaku, tetapi sebaiknya aku pulang untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Hal ini membuatku sakit kepala." Ucapnya meminta ijin seraya membungkuk 90 derajat, tidak mengurangi rasa hormat ke arah sang mertua.

Fugaku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan, ia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin Naruto memang membutuhkan istirahat saat ini. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto serta dirinya dalam melindungi Sasuke. Semua bergantung pada Itachi sekarang.

Fugaku meremas kedua buku jarinya, khawatir._ Itachi, aku mohon—jagalah Sasuke_. Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Naruto masuk ke apartemen itu dengan langkah gontai. Ia melepaskan dasi yang melilit kerah lehernya dan melemparkannya sembarang ke atas sofa. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu lelah serta letih, dan sekarang kelelahannya bertambah dua kali lipat saat mendengar kenyataan pahit dari mulut Fugaku.

_Mantan yakuza? Sasuke akan dibunuh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!_—Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk tadi seraya mengerang kecil. Ia cukup khawatir memikirkan keselamatan sang istri.

Tetapi Naruto mencoba berpikiran positif, bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, dan mungkin sekarang ia sudah sampai di luar negeri dengan tertawa senang.

Ya!—Mungkin saja.

Naruto mencoba berhenti memikirkan hal buruk. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah dokumen perusahaan yang dibawanya pulang, berharap kertas-kertas itu berhasil menghalau perasaan gelisahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu membaca lembar demi lembar laporan tadi. Ada grafik keuangan, saham perusahaan dan laporan kepegawaian. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi selama sepuluh menit untuk meneliti laporannya, tetapi selama sepuluh menit itu juga bayangan Sasuke tidak juga menghilang dari otaknya. Pikirannya terus membayangkan Sasuke yang dibunuh secara sadis. Mati meninggalkannya.

"_FUCK!_" Naruto mengumpat seraya melempar dokumen tadi dengan kasar ke lantai. Tangannya meremas rambut _spiky_ pirangnya dengan kuat, sedangkan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan panik. "_Shit! Shit! Shit!_" Rutuknya kesal.

Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia mencoba berpikir seraya menimbang-nimbang ponselnya di tangan. Haruskah ia menelepon Sasuke sekarang? Ataukah menelepon Sakura untuk berhenti meneror istrinya?

Tidak!—Pilihan kedua terlalu beresiko. Pilihan pertama juga tidak terlalu bagus mengingat Sasuke mungkin saja masih berada di dalam pesawat yang mengharuskan seluruh penumpang untuk mematikan ponsel mereka.

"Urgh—" Pemuda pirang itu mengerang kesal. Ia kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

_Ini tidak bagus. Firasatku buruk_, batin sang Uzumaki lagi.

Kegelisahan membuat kepalanya semakin nyeri. Mungkin sedikit hiburan akan membantu tingkat stresnya menurun. Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, Naruto memutuskan mengambil _remote _dan menyalakan tivi.

_Channel_ yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah acara yang menampilkan berita _Konoha's News_. Mata sapphire nya bisa melihat seorang reporter wanita sedang menatap tajam layar televisi dengan wajah serius. Latar belakangnya adalah sebuah bandar udara yang menampilkan puing-puing pesawat yang telah hangus terbakar dan beberapa satuan penyelamat berpakaian pemadam kebakaran.

.

_Hari ini, tepatnya pukul 09.00 pagi, kecelakan besar terjadi di Konoha's International Airport. Sebuah pesawat, Konoha Airlines, yang akan lepas landas tiba-tiba meledak dan mengakibatkan 30 penumpang tewas seketika dan 25 lainnya luka bakar. _

_Diketahui juga, salah satu korban yang tewas merupakan anak dari pengusaha Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik Uchiha's Corp. _

_Dari kesaksian beberapa korban yang selamat, mereka mengatakan bahwa meledaknya Konoha Airlines disebabkan oleh seorang penumpang yang membawa bom bunuh diri. Pihak polisi masih mencari bukti-bukti dan motif, terkait aktivitas teroris maupun yakuza._

_Kami dari Konoha's News melaporkan._

.

.

Berita itu kontan membuat sang Uzumaki membeku seketika. Mata sapphire-nya terbelalak lebar dengan lidah kelu yang tidak dapat berbicara. Sedangkan tangannya yang memegang _remote_ tivi hanya bisa gemetaran tanpa henti. Naruto merasakan aliran darah ditubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Seperti otaknya sekarang yang tidak bisa mencerna pemberitaan di televisi itu.

"A—Apa maksudnya ini?" Kalimat itu meluncur dengan nada sumbang yang hampir pecah. "—Apa maksudnya dengan tewas?"

Belum sempat ia memahami seluruh pemberitaan itu, getar ponselnya membuat sang Uzumaki tersentak kaget. Ia melirik layar _handphone _dan mendapati nama 'Mikoto Uchiha' terpampang disana.

Jari Naruto yang gemetaran menyentuh layar untuk menjawab telepon itu. "Ha—Halo, Mikoto-san?" Ia mencoba berbicara dengan normal, menyembunyikan suaranya yang penuh kekalutan.

.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah isakan histeris yang terdengar dari seberang telepon. _"Anakku__—__"_ Suara wanita itu bergetar dengan ketakutan dan rasa panik. _"__—__Anakku meninggal, Naruto." _

.

Pernyataan itu sekali lagi menghantam alam bawah sadar sang Uzumaki. Jarinya semakin mengepal kuat, bergetar.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak berbicara apapun selain melemparkan satu kata pada Mikoto. "Siapa?" Tanya nya berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dada. "—Siapa yang meninggal?" Ulangnya lagi dengan suara tercekat.

.

Mikoto terisak. Ia membisikan sebuah nama yang membuat jari-jari sang Uzumaki terasa kelu seketika. Rasa dingin menghampiri tubuhnya, membuat persendiannya seolah-olah mati rasa.

_**Trak!**_—ponsel Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya dan meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam bergetar dengan mata kosong yang menatap nanar.

_Meninggal?_

_Dia__—__meninggal?!_

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

.

_Dia tidak mungkin mati!_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Akhirnya, aku bisa update chap 4 juga... fiuhhh *nyeka keringat* **

**Konflik terus berlanjut... Dan kali ini Kizashi (ayah Sakura) turut andil dalam cerita menjadi tokoh antagonis muahahaha... Kalau gak salah Haruno Kizashi muncul di Naruto shippuden ep 271 dan movie 6: road to ninja...  
**

**Chap 5 lagi dalam tahap proses pengerjaan, ****mungkin sekitar 3-4 hari... ****sabar ya teman *hug kalian semua*...**

**kalau ada kritik dan saran yang membangun *mengenai typo, EYD, tata kepenulisan, dll* jangan ragu untuk kasih tahu saya ya, teman... soalnya, kadang-kadang ada juga typo yang nyempil... hahaha...**

**Btw, terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic saya ini... Untuk reader, silent-reader dan reviewer, kalian adalah yang terbaik *hug erat*... Semoga gak bosen ya... **

**.**

**RnR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read (Tambahan Genre: Angst untuk chap ini)**

* * *

.

.

**_Beberapa Jam Sebelum Keberangkatan,**

_**Konoha Airlines**_**, pukul 09.00 sebelum meledak_**

.

Sasuke duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi penumpang VIP _Konoha Airlines_. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk keberangkatan. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Itachi duduk dengan santai seraya memandang pemandangan jalur lepas landas di luar jendela.

"Kenapa kita belum berangkat juga sih? Ini sudah lewat tiga menit." Gerutu Sasuke agak kesal.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar. "Ayolah Sasuke, kita hanya telat tiga menit, bukannya tiga tahun."

Sang Uchiha muda mendelik galak. "Ucapanmu itu semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Naruto saja." Ketusnya.

Itachi mendengus pelan. "Benarkah?"

"Lupakan soal itu—" Pemuda raven itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan kesal. "—Yang lebih penting sekarang, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan ayah?" Tanyanya seraya mendelik ke arah sang kakak, berharap bisa membaca raut wajah pemuda sulung itu. Sayangnya, Itachi lebih handal mengendalikan emosi daripada adiknya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kita disuruh ayah ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Itachi-nii. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku tahu semuanya." Sela Sasuke lagi, sedikit emosi.

Itachi mendengus geli. "Oh ya? Apa yang kau tahu?" Tantangnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sebelum berbicara. "Soal ayah yang dulunya mantan yakuza dan ancaman dari paman Kizashi."

Itachi tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak kapan aku tahu bukanlah hal yang penting. Lagipula aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku seorang 'Uchiha', sudah pasti aku memiliki mata-mata bisnis. Dan lagi, aku dulu pacaran dengan Sakura yang suka bergosip, ingat?" Potong pemuda raven itu. "—Aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu agar ayah tidak sedih."

"Keputusan jenius." Puji sang kakak dengan nada _stoic_. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman masam.

Pemuda raven itu kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya saat suara pilot membahana dari _speaker_, mengatakan bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Sang Uchiha mencoba bersender seraya memejamkan matanya. Namun tatapan seseorang dari seberang kursinya membuatnya menoleh heran.

Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Gerak tubuh pria itu terlihat gelisah dengan beberapa peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan panik. Sedangkan tangan pria itu terlihat memegang sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menyenggol sang kakak dan berbisik pelan. "Itach-nii, orang di sebelah sana sangat mencurigakan. Dia terus memandang kita dengan tatapan aneh." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk pria itu dengan dagunya.

Kedua alis sang kakak terangkat penasaran, ia mencoba menengok dari sisi pundak Sasuke. Onyx nya bisa melihat sesosok pria yang terus menatap mereka dengan tajam tanpa berkedip. Itachi mencoba menyelidiki pria tersebut dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, yang mencurigakan adalah tatapannya, tangan kanannya yang terus disembunyikan di balik jas, serta kakinya yang mengetuk gelisah.

_Hmm__—__Ada yang aneh disini_, batin sang Uchiha sulung itu lagi. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi mengobservasi sosok itu, hingga sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar.

_**Tik!**__**—**__**tik!**__**—**__**tik!**_—bunyi yang begitu kecil namun mempunyai ritme tetap. Tidak ada perubahan nada atau tambahan intonasi suara. Hanya ketukan halus yang terdengar cukup jelas.

Detik selanjutnya, bola mata Itachi melebar. Ia mengetahui bunyi apa itu. Dengan perasaan panik, ia melepaskan sabuk kursi penumpang dan segera menarik lengan Sasuke untuk beranjak pergi secepatnya.

"LARI!" Itachi melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju pintu darurat di sisi kanan sayap pesawat. "DIA MEMBAWA BOM!" Teriaknya lantang yang membuat beberapa penumpang mulai berteriak histeris dan berlarian ketakutan, sedangkan pesawat hampir lepas landas.

Sosok pria tadi bangkit dengan tawa histeris yang memekakkan telinga. Ia membuka jasnya, dan menampilkan sebuah bom yang dililit di sekitar pinggangnya. "SASUKE, MATILAH KAU!" Raungnya keras.

Bom waktu tadi berdetak cepat dengan bunyi _**-tik!-**_ yang terus berjalan. Bunyi kecil yang sanggup membawa kematian pada semua orang.

.

_**00.03 detik! **_

.

Itachi mendorong beberapa penumpang lain untuk menjauh dari jalannya. Tangannya terus menyeret Sasuke berlari, menghindar dari pria gila tersebut. "Sasuke! Cepat lari ke sisi pintu darurat!" Perintahnya lagi ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tak kalah paniknya.

.

_**00.02 detik!**_

.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ketakutan, Sasuke mencoba bergerak untuk keluar dari pintu darurat pesawat bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya.

Gaduh dan kacau, sekarang situasi di kabin pesawat itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tangisan dan teriakan histeris membahana keras. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak terpisah dengan sang kakak.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Aku disini! Tetaplah tenang!" Tegas pemuda sulung itu seraya mencengkram lengan sang adik agar tidak terpisah.

.

_**00.01 detik!**_

.

"Kita akan melompat!" Seru Itachi lagi.

Sasuke menatap ke bawah dari pintu darurat. Pesawat ini sudah terbang hampir 10 meter dari tanah. Kalau dia menjatuhkan diri, maka yang akan memeluknya adalah aspal landasan terbang yang cukup menyakitkan. "Itachi-nii—" Suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada pertimbangan lagi, Sasuke! Ayo!" Itachi menarik Sasuke untuk segera melompat, menjatuhkan diri ke tanah.

.

_**00.00 detik!**_

.

.

_**KABOOOMM!**_—Suara ledakan terdengar keras memecahkan gendang telinga. Hawa panas api menyebar luas, memanggang orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dalam sana. Teriakan dan jeritan ngeri saling bersahutan di udara saat benda megah dan besar itu mulai jatuh menghantam tanah dengan suara _**-BRUUUUAGHHH!- **_yang nyaring.

Itachi dan Sasuke berguling di tanah setelah menjatuhkan diri dari pesawat. Mereka terluka dan terlihat kepayahan, tetapi bukan itu prioritas mereka sekarang. Pesawat yang jatuh akan meledak sekali lagi, dan mereka harus melarikan diri secepatnya dari sana.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke bergerak menuju sang kakak yang terbaring disebelahnya. Pemuda raven itu mencoba memapah Itachi dan terseok-seok menjauh dari reruntuhan pesawat di belakang mereka.

"Kita—hhh—selamat." Itachi menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Darah di kening serta di sela bibirnya tidak menghentikan kekeh lega pemuda sulung itu.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Kita akan berlindung secepatnya dari sini." Tukas Sasuke dengan wajah meringis menahan nyeri di kakinya yang terluka.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Rasa panik dan senang bercampur menjadi satu karena mereka selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Walaupun di belakang mereka terdengar jeritan dan teriakan yang memilukan tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli, asalkan dirinya dan Itachi baik-baik saja, maka ia akan senang. Berpesta di atas kuburan penuh api di belakang mereka.

_Aku mengalahkan Kizashi-san!—Aku mengalahkan takdir! _

_Aku mengalahkan Tuhan!_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lebih mirip geraman binatang dengan suara serak dan parau. Ia menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang sedang dipapahnya. "Tenang saja, Itachi-nii. Kita selamat. Kita akan baik-baik saj—"

_**BRUAAAAAGHH!**_—Bagian sayap kiri pesawat menghantam tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke dengan cepat dari arah samping, terlalu tiba-tiba bahkan tanpa sempat Sasuke untuk berkedip. Bagaikan sebuah adegan _slow motion_ kematian yang menubruk dirinya dengan rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Menyeret dan menggulingkan tubuh mereka di tanah aspal yang keras.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terhantam berkali-kali tanpa henti, mematahkan dan meremukkan beberapa persendian tulangnya. Ia terhempas sekali lagi dan akhirnya terbaring di tanah dengan puing pesawat yang menindihi kakinya.

"Arghh!—" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Ia terbaring telentang di tanah dengan beberapa rongsokan logam yang menghimpit betis hingga lututnya, meremukan tulangnya dengan mengerikan. Pemuda raven itu mencoba bangkit dan mendorong tumpukan besi itu, namun percuma, lututnya semakin teriris dalam.

Otaknya panik, ia berusaha menatap berkeliling untuk mencari sang kakak. "—Itachi-nii!" Ia memanggil dengan sisa suara yang ada. Begitu parau dan ketakutan.

Tumpukan besi logam di sampingnya bergerak pelan, jatuh perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok Itachi yang terbenam di antara besi-besi panas itu.

"Sasu—Ghok!—Kau tidak—hhh—apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan lirih, tanpa bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Hanya bagian dada dan kepalanya saja yang terlihat, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya remuk tertindih puing pesawat tadi.

"Itachi-nii!—" Sasuke berusaha menggapai tubuh sang kakak, tetapi tidak berhasil, jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Hanya jari pemuda raven itu saja yang bisa menyentuh sisi pundak Itachi "—Bertahanlah Itachi-nii! Aku akan membantumu!" Serunya lagi seraya mencoba membebaskan kakinya dari benda berat yang menindihinya itu.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong benda itu, menarik dirinya keluar, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi segala usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, hanya membuat lututnya semakin parah tergilas tumpukan logam itu.

Darah merembes semakin banyak, suara tulang beradu dengan besi membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih mengerikan. Ia mengerang, menjerit dan berteriak kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakan tumpukan puing di kakinya tersebut.

"Cukup—hhh—Sasuke—" Itachi bersuara. Napasnya terengah-engah pendek. Sesekali terbatuk dengan darah yang merembes dari sela bibirnya. Ia cukup kelelahan dan matanya juga tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Hanya gambar _blur _yang bisa ditangkap onyx nya saat itu.

"Itachi-nii! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke masih mencoba berusaha. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Tegasnya lagi dengan rasa panik yang terus membuncah. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kakinya lagi yang kini hancur tertimpa lempengan besi. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah menyelamatkan sang kakak.

"Tidak—hhh—perlu—" Itachi memotong dengan cepat. Mencoba menampilkan senyum getirnya. "Bisakah—hhh—kau bernyanyi untukku, Sasuke?" Pintanya dengan suara yang cukup kecil dan rapuh.

"Itachi-nii! Bertahanlah!" Tangan putih yang penuh luka itu mencoba menggapai sang kakak.

Pemuda Uchiha sulung lagi-lagi terbatuk kecil memuntahkan darah. "Bernyanyilah—hhh—untukku, Sasuke. Aku mohon." Pintanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang sangat kecil, seperti bisikan tak terdengar.

Wajah Sasuke menampilkan gestur terluka yang menyakitkan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Sedangkan matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama lagi, cairan bening itu menetes dengan perlahan, membasahi pipi putihnya yang pucat. Bibirnya semakin bergetar saat mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan lantunan lagu.

"_You are my sunshine, my precious one."_ Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan nada bergetar, kalut dan ketakutan.

"—_You make me smile when skies are gray."_ Nyanyian itu membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis. Menimati setiap alunan kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang adik, seperti saat ia mendengarkan nyanyian Sasuke ketika pemuda itu masih kecil.

Napas sang Uchiha sulung semakin berat dan pendek-pendek. Matanya mengabur perlahan dengan kabut hitam, membuat kesadarannya hampir menghilang.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya._ "You never know, how much i love you__—__"_ Suaranya bergetar semakin tidak terkendali. Sangat serak dan parau. _"__—__please dear, don't leave me alone." _

Denyut nadi Itachi mulai melambat secara perlahan. Napasnya sudah mencapai kerongkongannya. Namun telinganya masih menantikan suara dengan intonasi yang lembut dari sang adik. Melodi yang sangat dirindukannya ketika ia dan Sasuke bermain bersama.

"_When you're sad, dear, i hold you in my arms."_ Bibir Sasuke bergetar, tangisnya mulai pecah. _"__—__I will protect you until my last breath." _Tarikan napas sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan tangisannya.

Tubuh Itachi bergetar, meregang nyawa. Seolah lehernya tergorok saat mencoba bernapas. Begitu rapuh dan lemah. Sasuke berusaha tegar. Satu baris kalimat lagi yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk sang kakak.

"_Because__—__"_

.

"CEPAT AMBILKAN TANDU! YANG INI MASIH SELAMAT!" Teriakan salah seorang pria, membuat Sasuke menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Pemuda raven itu menoleh dan mendapati satuan penyelamat mulai mendekat dan bersigap untuk mengangkat tumpukan puing pesawat, membantunya keluar.

"Bertahanlah! Kami akan membawamu keluar dari sini!" Ucap pria penyelamat itu pada Sasuke seraya menggotong tubuhnya ke atas tandu dan mengikatnya dengan tali pengaman.

"Tidak! Aku belum selesai bernyanyi!—Itachi-nii!" Pemuda raven itu berontak keras. Mata onyx nya bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolong sang kakak. Semua anggota penyelamat itu hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kasihan. Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar pria itu berbicara.

"Yang ini tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sebaiknya kita cepat menjauh sebelum pesawat kembali meledak." Ucap salah seorang petugas sembari mengangkut Sasuke pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang sekarat di tumpukan besi berkarat itu.

"Tidak!—Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meraung. "—Kakakku masih ada disana!" Teriaknya lagi berusaha menggapai-gapai sosok Itachi yang mulai dilahap api merah. Menjilat kelaparan ke seluruh mayat yang bergelimpangan. Membumi hanguskan apapun yang ada dijalannya.

Saat itu, onyx Sasuke bisa melihat kengerian dan kemurkaan Tuhan. Orang yang berlarian ketakutan, tangisan nyaring, tubuh hangus yang terbakar. Semua itu seperti potongan gambar hitam-putih yang diputar dengan gerakan lambat. Terlalu menyakitkan dan memilukan untuk dilihat. Namun diantara teriakan dan jeritan orang-orang disekitarnya, Sasuke bisa menangkap gerakan bibir serta bisikan Itachi.

Sang kakak mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melantunkan baris lagu terakhir. Lantunan kematiannya.

.

"—_Because you are my brother, my precious one."_

.

.

_**BLAAAARRR!**_—Ledakan kedua terjadi. Puing-puing pesawat sekali lagi meledak dan menghempaskan beberapa logam dan besi yang hangus. Termasuk potongan tubuh mayat yang terbakar, tidak bersisa.

Kaki, tangan, dan kepala terlempar ke udara, hingga akhirnya mendarat di tanah tanpa nyawa.

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran. Pupilnya bergetar menatap kejadian itu dengan kengerian yang luar biasa. Detik selanjutnya, raungan keras dan nyaring keluar dari tenggorokannya. Menyakiti paru-parunya.

.

"_**ITACHIIII!"**_

.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Haruno, pukul 13.00 siang_**

.

"Hahahahaha—" Suara tawa terdengar dari salah satu ruang tamu di kediaman Haruno. Kizashi sedang menjamu tamu-tamunya sembari mengobrol dengan santai. Beberapa anak buahnya terlihat bersiaga di beberapa sudut ruangan. "—Silahkan nikmati lagi pestanya." Ucapnya sembari menawarkan beberapa cemilan dan arak mahal.

Tawa, canda, nyanyian dan tarian, dipersembahkan oleh tuan rumah untuk para tamu-tamunya. Mereka berdansa dan menari diiringi lagu riang, tidak mempedulikan apapun disekitar mereka. Hingga—

_**BRAK!**_—Pintu kayu ruangan tersebut digeser dengan cukup kuat, hampir membuat pintu malang itu hancur seketika. Menampilkan sosok Sakura yang menggeram marah sekaligus menahan tangis. Bahu gadis itu bergetar tanpa henti.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI, AYAH?!" Sakura meraung keras. Menatap sang kepala keluarga Haruno dengan tatapan membunuh.

Pesta terhenti sejenak. Musik dimatikan dan suasana menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Seluruh mata memandang ke arah Sakura dan Kizashi bergantian, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Kizashi mencoba tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan sang anak. "Ah!—Sakura-chan, kau ingin bergabung bersama ayah?" Tawarnya lagi seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar untuk menerima pelukan gadis _pink_ itu.

Bukannya pelukan yang diterima, melainkan sebuah teriakan keras dari Sakura. "KATAKAN AYAH! KENAPA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH SASUKE?! GARA-GARA KAU, ITACHI MENINGGAL!"

Kizashi tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya mengangkat satu tangan kanannya, tanda bahwa pesta telah berakhir dan menyuruh semua orang untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Anak buah serta tamu pentingnya keluar dengan terheran-heran, meninggalkan Kizashi dan Sakura yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku cukup sedih atas kematian Itachi." Kizashi duduk seraya mengambil secangkir arak dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "—Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang mati hanya Itachi dan bukannya Sasuke. Rencanaku gagal." Lanjutnya lagi yang semakin membuat Sakura murka.

"Hentikan semua ini, Ayah!" Gadis itu menangis terisak. "—Jangan sakiti keluarga Sasuke lagi." Sambungnya.

Kizashi melirik sekilas kemudian mendengus pelan. "Mereka sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, Sakura-chan. Kematian merupakan hukuman terkecil." Ia menuangkan arak lagi. "—Ini masih belum berakhir." Jelasnya seraya meneguk cairan itu.

"Sampai kapan?" Sakura memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan terluka. "—Sampai kapan ayah akan melakukan hal ini? Menyakiti orang lain?"

"Sampai kau bahagia." Potong pria itu dengan cepat. "—Sampai Sasuke menyadari bahwa kau yang pantas menjadi pengantinnya."

"Tetapi ayah—"

"Sakura-chan." Kizashi bangkit dari alas duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke anak gadis satu-satunya itu. "Ayah akan memastikan bahwa kau bisa menikah dengan Sasuke. Kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan yang mewah dan megah." Ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menangis seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Hentikan—sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke, jadi tolong, hentikan ini semua, Ayah." Mohonnya lagi.

"Ssshh—shhh—" Kizashi mengusap airmata Sakura. "—Kau tidak boleh menangis. Ayah tahu kau masih mencintai Sasuke. Ayah akan terus membantumu, oke?" Pria itu memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"—Ayah akan pastikan bahwa Sasuke menerima lamaranmu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai misterius.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Hospital, pukul 17.00 sore_**

.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan panik. Matanya nyalang meneliti setiap nomor kamar pasien untuk menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Napasnya terengah-engah mencoba menyelaraskan dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat.

301—

302—

Pemuda pirang itu terus melangkah melewati beberapa kamar pasien. Biru sapphire-nya bergerak gelisah menatap berkeliling. Hingga maniknya terpaku pada kamar dengan nomor 305 yang menjadi tujuannya. Kamar pasien atas nama Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Cklek!**_—Naruto membuka pintu kayu putih itu dengan perlahan. Menampilkan sosok Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tengah berdiri di sisi kasur. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan perban di kepala serta penyangga leher. Mata onyx pemuda raven itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia masih _shock_ atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan perlahan. Mikoto menoleh ke arah sang Uzumaki dan bergerak menuju ke pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto—" Mikoto terisak. Naruto mencoba memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Aku turut berduka Mikoto-san." Sang Uzumaki bisa mendengar isakan tangis Mikoto. "—Aku yakin Itachi-nii sudah berada di tempat yang lebih tenang dan damai sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Wanita itu mencoba mengangguk walaupun tangisannya masih terdengar. Wajah putih cantik yang dulunya penuh senyuman itu, kini terlihat kusam dan menyedihkan. Dengan kerutan yang terlihat jelas serta mata bengkak karena airmata, ia terlihat lebih tua daripada seharusnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kurus wanita itu. Kemudian bergerak menuju sisi tempat tidur sang Uchiha.

Fugaku hanya menepuk pundak Naruto perlahan. "Aku dan Mikoto akan keluar." Ucapnya singkat yang disambut anggukan kecil dari pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk tepat disamping ranjang pemuda raven itu. "Sasuke—" Ia memanggil sang istri. "—Ada yang kau inginkan? Mungkin apel?" Tanyanya mencoba tersenyum, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Sang Uchiha menggeleng lemah, masih dengan tatapan kosong menunduk. Ia bahkan tidak melihat pemuda pirang itu, konsentrasinya teralihkan pada kedua tangannya yang saling meremas.

Naruto menangkap tangan kanan Sasuke dan mendekatkan ke pipinya, sesekali menjatuhkan kecupan sayang. "Aku khawatir padamu—" Suara baritonnya bergetar. "—Aku sangat ketakutan, Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke masih tidak membalas. Ia tetap mengatupkan bibirnya, diam.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku." Pemuda pirang itu mengecup punggung tangan sang Uchiha dengan bibir yang menahan tangisan. "—Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Ujarnya lembut.

Naruto menyisir surai hitam sang onyx. "Setelah kau keluar dari sini, kita akan pergi dari Konoha, oke? Pergi ke luar negeri untuk keselamatanmu." Jelasnya lagi. Tangannya yang membelai kepala pemuda itu beralih untuk mengusap lembut luka di leher, tangan serta paha pemuda itu. Tetapi ketika jarinya mencoba menyentuh kaki Sasuke, kedua benda yang seharusnya menjadi anggota tubuh pemuda raven itu—menghilang. Lenyap.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Dengan panik, ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya mata birunya terbelalak kaget.

Kedua kaki Sasuke tidak ada. Hanya terlihat paha dengan ujung yang terpotong dan perban putih yang membelit erat. Tanpa betis, tanpa pergelangan kaki, tanpa apapun. Kosong.

Amputasi.

Kesimpulan itu menghantam otak Naruto dengan kuat. Mengacak-acak kewarasannya dan kesadarannya. Pupilnya bergetar, menyampaikan ketakutan dan kengerian yang dilihatnya. Sasuke cacat total. Kedua kaki pemuda itu di amputasi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"Sasuke—" Suara Naruto hampir pecah ingin menangis. Ia beralih untuk menatap istrinya itu. "—Sasuke." Hanya sebuah panggilan yang beruntun tanpa disertai kalimat lain. Getaran suara yang menyampaikan kekalutan perasaannya. Mencoba meyakini bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun sang istri tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi.

Ya!—semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan pergi dari Konoha dan menjalani kehidupan di luar negeri tanpa ancaman dari Kizashi.

Naruto merangkul tubuh ramping itu kepelukannya. "Kita akan pergi, Sasuke. Kita akan menjauh dari Konoha secepatnya." Kalimat itu terdengar tegas walaupun diucapkan dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Siapa kau?"

Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. Namun yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah kalimat yang membuat jantung Naruto hancur seketika.

Mata onyx nya memandang heran ke arah Naruto, yang dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut serta raut wajah yang tegang.

"Sasuke, ini aku!" Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak pemuda itu dengan kuat. "—Suamimu!" Tegasnya lagi, berharap Sasuke bercanda dan mengatakan '_Surprise!_' sambil tertawa renyah.

Tetapi tidak! Wajah pemuda raven itu masih menampilkan ekspresi heran dan bingung. Alisnya berkerut tipis.

"Siapa kau?" Ulangnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Amnesia ringan." Suara Fugaku terdengar lirih. Dihadapannya, Naruto terduduk frustasi di bangku seraya mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. Mereka sekarang berada di kamar Sasuke, mendiskusikan kondisi pemuda raven itu.

Naruto melirik ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu yang kini telah terlelap karena obat tidur dari dokter. Mikoto terlihat masih setia menemani anaknya yang kini beristirahat di ranjang, tidak mengusik Fugaku dan Naruto yang sedang membicarakan kondisi Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kalimat pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Naruto. Penuh tuntutan dan kegelisahan.

Fugaku mendesah pelan. "Sasuke mengingat keluarganya, mengingat Sakura, tetapi ia melupakanmu." Ada jeda panjang. Naruto menatap pria itu dalam diam, memberi ijin pada Fugaku untuk meneruskan perkataannya. "—Dokter mengatakan, saraf otak Sasuke sedikit _shock _karena kejadian kecelakaan itu. Dan menghapus memorinya beberapa hari terakhir. Ia melupakan kematian Itachi dan juga melupakan pernikahan kalian." Sambungnya.

Naruto meremas jari-jemarinya dengan kuat. "Lalu—apakah saat Sasuke sadar, ia menanyakan keberadaan Itachi?"

"Ya—" Fugaku menjawab singkat. "—Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan Itachi pergi ke luar negeri dan Sasuke percaya."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto bergumam sendiri sembari terus mempererat cengkraman di surai pirangnya. "—Aku mencintai Sasuke." Sambungnya lagi dengan wajah frustasi.

"Kau bisa membantunya dengan memulihkan ingatannya kembali." Sahut Fugaku lagi. Bukan tuntunan, hanya sebuah pemikiran sederhana yang mengurangi tekanan depresi pemuda ppirang itu.

Naruto mencoba mengangguk, menyetujui ide yang dilontarkan Fugaku. "Ya, aku akan mencoba memulihkan ingatannya lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya."

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum pahit, menelan kesedihannya. "Aku bangga padamu, Naruto. Sekarang, hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Sasuke."

.

.

.

**_Satu Bulan Kemudian_**

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Naruto membawakan nampan makanan dengan _sandwich_ tuna dan _black coffe _untuk sarapan sang Uchiha. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar pemuda raven itu dan membukanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok pendiam Sasuke yang tengah bersender di sandaran ranjang. Sudah beberapa hari terlewati sejak pemuda itu diperbolehkan untuk pulang, namun ingatannya masih juga belum kembali. Ia tidak bisa mengingat Naruto, tidak mengingat pernikahan mereka, bahkan tidak mengingat rasa cintanya lagi. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanyalah sosok Sakura, tunangannya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto bergerak untuk meletakkan nampan di hadapan istrinya itu. Kemudian duduk di samping ranjang. "—Ada yang kau ingat?" Tanyanya lagi berusaha sabar.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih belum ingat apapun." Ucapnya datar. Tangannya mengambil potongan _sandiwich_ dan memakannya dengan pelan.

Naruto menatap kegiatan sarapan sang Uchiha dalam diam. "Kau menyukai _sandwich _tuna itu dan juga _black coffe_." Ia membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas. "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Karena aku suamimu—" Naruto menjawab cepat. "—Dan apa kau ingat saat aku membakar dapurmu? Kau benar-benar murka saat itu." Ucap pemuda itu lagi, berusaha mengenang hari pertamanya di apartemen Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke sepertinya tertarik. Ia menghentikan sarapannya dan menanti cerita dari pemuda pirang itu.

"_Well_, alarm berbunyi dan hujan lokal terjadi." Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan heboh, menceritakan ulang kejadian itu. "—Kau berlari menuju dapur dan mulai memarahiku. Jujur saja, melihat kemarahanmu saat itu hampir membuatku mati ketakutan." Sambung pemuda itu dengan tawa kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku menghajarmu?"

Naruto terkekeh. " Tidak. Kau tidak menghajarku." Matanya memandang sang onyx dengan lekat. Ada sirat sedih disana. "—Kau membuatkanku makanan yang lebih enak. Sangat lezat bahkan aku bisa mengingat rasanya sampai sekarang."

"Sepertinya aku cukup baik denganmu." Sela Sasuke lagi, berusaha menjauhi kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus pelan seraya tersenyum. "Ya, kau sangat baik." Kemudian bergerak semakin dekat. "—Kau ingat, saat kau marah dan mengira aku selingkuh dengan Itachi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mencoba mundur perlahan, namun kepala ranjang membuat pergerakannya terhenti. "Aku tidak ingat." Ia berusaha mempertahankan intonasi datar suaranya. Matanya menatap tajam sang Uzumaki, memperlihatkan ancaman untuk jangan mendekat.

Naruto berhenti mencondongkan tubuhnya maju. Ia kembali mundur seraya mendesah pelan. "Kau marah padaku dan mengatakan aku idiot."

"Hn—" Sasuke menjawab singkat, sedikit tidak peduli.

"Tetapi di lain pihak, kau juga sangat menawan, Sasuke." Ada jeda sejenak. Biru sapphire menatap lekat ke arah sang onyx. Membuat manik hitam itu merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan sang _ocean blue_. "—Saat itu kau memohon padaku untuk membantumu buang air kecil. Waktu itu tanganmu melepuh dan kakimu—" Kalimatnya terhenti, kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Pandangan Naruto tanpa sengaja terarah ke kaki pemuda raven itu. Dua betisnya tidak ada, meninggalkan paha dan lutut yang mencoba tetap bertahan tanpa penyangga.

"Lupakan." Sasuke berbicara. "—cukup ceritanya."

"Maaf." Pandangan Naruto terluka. "—Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku bilang cukup!" Sasuke menyela dengan sinis. Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan bergelung dengan selimut. "—Keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Naruto tidak membantah. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum menjauh, mata birunya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah sang Uchiha. Tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda raven itu, ia masih tetap bergelung dengan selimutnya tanpa menengok sedikit pun. Sedikit pasrah, Naruto keluar dari kamar dan menutupnya dengan suara _**-blam!-**_ pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu bersandar di sisi pintu sembari menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebentar sebelum menarik ponsel dari saku celananya. Nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' terpampang di daftar kontak. Dengan keberanian yang cukup, Naruto menekan nomor gadis itu dan meneleponnya.

Beberapa kali deringan terdengar, hingga akhirnya panggilan telepon terangkat. _"Ya, hallo?"_

.

"Hinata, ini aku—Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu angkat bicara. Ada nada tercekat dari ujung telepon.

.

"_Na__—__Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terkejut. _"__—__Ada apa?"_ Tanyanya lagi, mencoba ramah.

.

Ada jeda sejenak. Naruto masih enggan bicara dan keheningan menyelimuti sambungan telepon itu. "—Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

Suara gadis itu terdengar ragu. Namun akhirnya menjawab dengan lembut. _"Baiklah, bertemu dimana?"_

.

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "_Love hotel_, tempat biasa. Kita akan bertemu disana." Kemudian sambungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh sang Uzumaki.

Pemuda pirang itu memijat pertemuan dahi dan hidungnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa nyeri di kepalanya. Ia terlalu lelah dan letih. Sudah lebih satu bulan ia tidak bisa memulihkan ingatan sang Uchiha, dan dalam satu bulan itu juga ia tidak menyentuh sosok Sasuke. Naruto cukup frustasi sekarang. Benarkah ia harus melampiaskan hal ini dengan Hinata, sedangkan 'istrinya' masih sakit diatas ranjang?

"_Shit!_" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Masalah ini sanggup menghancurkan otaknya seketika.

.

.

.

**_Love Hotel, pukul 10.00 pagi_**

.

Kamar itu cukup sederhana. Tidak terlalu luas namun bersih dan rapi. Dengan ranjang berbentuk bundar di tengah ruangan, lampu berwarna merah dan hijau yang menyala remang serta beberapa pengaman yang berjejer rapi di lemari kecil samping ranjang. Cocok untuk memadu kasih bersama pacar. Tetapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Hinata, keduanya terlihat canggung duduk di tepi kasur. Kesunyian menggantung di kamar itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa ada yang berani memecahkan suasana hening tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Naruto-kun?" Hinata membuka suara. Meminimalisir ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Entahlah." Naruto menjawab singkat, masih duduk di tepi kasur seraya meremas jari-jemarinya. "—Aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku membutuhkan Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak mengingatku."

Hinata menunduk. "Aku mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke dan aku turut menyesal. Aku juga turut berduka mengenai Itachi. Beritanya menyebar di televisi." Sahutnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "_Yeah_. Maaf Hinata, aku—" Kalimatnya tercekat.

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Kau sangat mencintai Sasuke." Sang Hyuuga menyela dengan cepat. "—Kau bukan hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja, melainkan juga seluruh tentang pemuda raven itu 'kan? Dan kau tahu, hal itu cukup membuatku cemburu." Jelasnya berusaha tersenyum tipis, menekan perasaannya yang terluka.

"Aku bingung Hinata-chan. Apakah aku harus menyerah terhadapnya? Ataukah mempertahankannya?"

"Maksudmu—bercerai?" Tukas gadis itu seraya menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin—tetapi tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya." Jelas pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu jangan menyerah." Naruto menoleh menatap gadis lavender tersebut. "—Bukankah kau selalu begitu, Naruto-kun? Tidak menyerah dengan apapun? Karena itulah dirimu." Sambungnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "_Yeah. Thanks_." Ia bangkit dari kasur dan merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. "—Jadi, haruskah kita bercinta sekarang?" Ucapnya dengan seringai jahil.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan meninju pundak pemuda pirang itu dengan gemas. "Berhenti bercanda, Naruto-kun. Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik lagi denganku." Jelasnya yang disambut kekeh pelan dari sang Uzumaki.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu—" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah foto Kizashi. "—Itu adalah foto ayahnya Sakura."

"Hm, terlihat sangat—yakuza."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu kembali menyela. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat. "—Kemarin Sakura meneleponku dan memberitahuku tentang ayahnya yang merencanakan untuk menyakiti orang terdekat Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu siapa target selanjutnya. Mungkin saja ayahnya, ibunya atau—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandang sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan takut. "—Kau." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto mengelus pipi gadis itu lembut. "Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku berjanji tidak akan mati, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk dan menunduk menahan tangis. "Tetaplah hidup, Naruto-kun. Dan berbahagialah."

"_I will. I promise._" Sahutnya lagi. "—Aku harus pulang. Mungkin saja Sasuke membutuhkanku sekarang." Pemuda pirang itu mengecup kening Hinata lembut. Bukan ciuman sayang ataupun nafsu, melainkan ciuman bersahabat yang cukup hangat. Kemudian segera berbalik dan pergi ke luar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang Uzumaki dalam diam. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar.

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun_. Batinnya lagi.

.

.

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, Pukul 10.00 pagi, beberapa jam sebelumnya_**

.

Sasuke tengah beristirahat di ranjangnya setelah ia menyuruh pemuda pirang itu keluar dari kamar. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar pembicaraa Naruto dengan seseorang melalui telepon, dan mengatakan akan bertemu di _love hotel_. Pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus pelan dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Lebih cepat sang Uzumaki pergi, lebih baik untuknya.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas lemari kecil dan mencoba menelepon seseorang. Ada yang lebih penting untuk diurusnya sekarang ini, dibandingkan memikirkan Naruto.

Sambungan telepon terangkat. _"Ya, hallo?"_ Suara seorang gadis dari seberang telepon terdengar. Membuat Sasuke harus menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai bicara.

.

"Sakura-chan, ini aku, Sasuke." Sahut pemuda raven itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara terkejut dan kelegaan dari seberang telepon.

.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura memanggilnya dengan nada senang juga terharu. "_—__Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ingatanmu masih belum kembali?"_ Tanyanya dengan cepat, khawatir.

.

Pemuda raven itu tidak langsung membalas. Ia menyamankan posisi rebahannya di kasur seraya bersender di kepala ranjang. "Aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku." Ucapnya pelan Namun sanggup membuat Sakura diseberang telepon terbelalak terkejut.

.

"_Ka__—__Kau bilang apa?_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

.

"Ayahmu yang menyuruh orang itu untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri 'kan?" Ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka untuk sejenak. "—Karena ayahmu juga, Itachi-nii meninggal." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

.

Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya menggigit menahan tangis. _"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku__—__"_

.

"Jangan meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu." Tukasnya dengan cepat. "—Jadi Sakura-chan, apakah ayahmu merencanakan akan menyakiti orang terdekatku lagi?"

.

Ada keraguan dari suara Sakura hingga akhirnya ia berani bicara. _"Ya, ayah ingin membunuh Naruto. Menghancurkan pernikahanmu agar kau bisa menikah denganku." _Ujarnya lagi. _"__—__Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu, tetapi ayah__—__dia keras kepala dan ingin melihatku bahagia dengan menikahimu." _

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita akan menikah." Tegasnya yang sanggup membuat suara gadis _pink_ itu hampir berteriak kaget.

.

"_Kau gila?! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?! Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi kalau begini caranya, aku lebih memilihmu untuk bersama dengan pemuda itu!" _Seru Sakura kesal.

.

"Aku melakukan ini demi Naruto, Sakura-chan." Ia menghela napas. "—Aku berpura-pura hilang ingatan agar pemuda itu pergi meninggalkanku, tetapi dia terlalu bodoh dan masih setia mendampingiku. Itu membuatku—merasa bersalah." Lirihnya dengan suara tercekat.

.

"_Apakah kau ingin menikah denganku agar ayahku tidak membunuh Naruto?"_ Tanya Sakura lagi.

.

Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya tersenyum miris. "Memangnya apa lagi cara yang harus kulakukan demi menyelamatkannya selain menikahimu? Aku tidak ingin dia berakhir seperti Itachi."

.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi terdiam, hingga akhirnya mengangguk paham. _"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan pernikahan. Tetapi kapan?"_

.

"Besok—" Sasuke memotong dengan cepat. "—Kita akan melakukannya besok, Sakura-chan. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

.

"_Tetapi tidakkah itu terlalu tiba-tiba?"_ Ada kegelisahan dalam suaranya. _"__—__Naruto pasti akan sedih."_

.

"Dengar—" Sasuke mendesis. "—Sedih atau tidak, ia harus menerimanya. Ini demi keselamatannya juga. Sore ini, bawa surat cerai yang pernah kau bicarakan itu ke apartemenku. Aku akan menandatangani nya sekarang." Sambungnya lagi.

.

"_Ta__—__Tapi Sas__—__"_

.

_**Tuut!**__**—**__**Tuut!**_—Sambungan telepon di putus secara sepihak oleh pemuda raven itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar omongan Sakura lagi. Ketetapan hatinya sudah bulat. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sasuke mencengkram ponselnya dengan erat. Gemetar dan kalut. Cairan bening itu menumpuk di kelopak matanya, menyampaikan kesedihan yang terus ditahannya. Potongan gambar Itachi di tengah jilatan api merupakan mimpinya setiap malam. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Naruto, orang yang dicintainya. Pemuda pirang yang terus setia di sisinya. Membantunya dan mendampinginya walaupun dirinya sudah tidak sempurna. Naruto berhak mencari pengganti yang lebih baik. Bukan dirinya. Bukan sosoknya yang cacat seperti ini.

_Ini akan segera berakhir_. Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Bibirnya menggertak menahan amarah.

_Kita akan buktikan siapa yang menang, Kizashi-san. _

_Kau_—

—_ataukah aku?_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek ya minna-san :)**

**Disini Itachi yang meninggal *dihajar fans nya Itachi*... Maaf minna-san *sujud ampun* tapi ini untuk kebutuhan skenario *ngasih liat skrip* #plak *dihajar rame2 karena gaje*... hehehe  
**

**Btw lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke merupakan bikinan author yang asal-asalan (oke, saya sadar kalau grammar nya agak ancur)... Hahaha XD**

**Untuk chap 6, mungkin akan di publish besok :D**

**Reader, silent-reader, dan reviewer, terima kasih banyak udah membaca fic aku ini.. I love you girls/guys**

**.**

**RnR please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Final)  
**

* * *

**We Got Married!**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

.

**_Sasuke's Apartement, pukul 11.00 pagi_**

.

Naruto kembali ke apartemen Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang lebar di wajahnya. Hinata sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan gadis itu juga menyemangatinya agar tidak menyerah.

Ya! Naruto tidak akan menyerah! Apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap mencintai sang Uchiha.

Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda pirang itu masuk ke apartemen Sasuke dan segera mencari sang istri. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa apapun yang terjadi—walau Sasuke hilang ingatan dan cacat sekalipun, rasa cintanya tidak akan berubah. Bukankah itu kewajiban seorang suami? Melindungi dan menyayangi istrinya tanpa menuntut apapun?

Senyum Naruto terkembang semakin lebar, jantungnya berdebar keras saat keputusan yang dibuatnya sudah bulat. Tidak ada kata mundur, ia sudah menetapkan hati.

Namun ternyata, ketetapan hati saja belum cukup. Saat pemuda pirang itu melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke, ia mendengar dua orang yang tengah berbicara. Salah satunya adalah suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah berbincang serius dengan sang Uchiha.

Naruto melangkah pelan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi apapun dan mendekat menuju kamar Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian membukanya perlahan, sedikit celah untuk mengintip apa yang dibicarakan sang istri dengan seorang gadis di dalam sana.

"Kau tahu 'kan, ini tidak akan mudah bagi Naruto." Gadis yang sedang berbicara itu merupakan seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan kalut. Ia duduk tepat di samping ranjang Sasuke seraya menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya saling mengepal erat.

_Mau apa dia kesini?_ Batin sang Uzumaki dalam hati, sedikit tidak suka melihat gadis itu mengunjungi istrinya.

Sasuke yang tengah bersender di sandaran ranjang hanya menghela napas pelan. "Ini yang terbaik Sakura—" Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan sang Haruno. "—Aku akan bercerai dengan Naruto."

Kalimat dari pemuda raven itu merupakan sebuah hantaman besar di kepala Naruto. Dengan wajah mengeras dan geraman murka, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan suara _**-BRAKK!-**_ yang nyaring. Cukup membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda pirang itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pundak yang bergetar menahan amarah.

"Apa. Maksudnya. Ini." Sang Uzumaki mendesis. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan kaget dari dua orang itu.

Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dari sisi Sasuke dan menjauh dengan ketakutan. "Naru—"

"DIAM!" Naruto membentak keras seraya menunjuknya penuh amarah, membuat gadis_ pink _tadi terhenyak kaget. Sakura mundur dengan kepala yang tertunduk ketakutan. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia hanya diam tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat pemuda pirang itu terlihat marah. Ia bahkan membalas tatapan sang suami dengan pandangan yang dingin.

Naruto beralih menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke!" Lagi-lagi ia mendesis sinis, seakan-akan sanggup mematahkan leher sang istri hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia hanya menunjukkan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Surat perceraian." Kalimat itu keluar dengan dingin. "—Aku ingin segera menikah dengan Sakura, jadi cepat tanda tangani kertas ini." Ucapnya lagi seraya melempar lembaran kertas itu dengan kasar ke arah Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tidak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kertas yang berserakan di lantai tadi. Ia hanya menggeram dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Kenapa?" Ia mendesis lagi. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Bahkan Sakura mundur ketakutan melihat kemurkaan pemuda itu.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli, terkesan dingin. "Aku hanya ingin bercerai denganmu, Naruto."

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU, SASUKE!" Naruto meraung. Ia mencengkram pundak sang Uchiha dengan erat. "—BUKANKAH KAU BILANG MENCINTAIKU!" Teriaknya lagi. Tatapannya terluka, bibirnya saling menggigit untuk menahan getaran emosinya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu." Jawab pemuda raven itu singkat.

"Lalu kenapa?!—Kenapa kau ingin bercerai denganku?!" Emosi Naruto hampir pecah. Saat ia merasa hidupnya kembali pulih, cobaan lain datang dengan alasan perceraian. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mata onyx nya hanya menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Dan gadis _pink_ itu tahu apa arti dari tatapan sang Uchiha. Itu tatapan saat ia memaksakan diri untuk berbohong. Tatapan yang penuh perasaan bersalah. Juga getir.

Sakura mencoba menggeleng pelan, memaksa Sasuke jangan mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Namun terlambat. Kebohongan itu sudah terucap dari mulut sang onyx.

"Aku mencintai Sakura."

Naruto mendongak kaget. Mata birunya terbelalak kalut. "K—Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari sapphire biru yang terluka dihadapannya itu. Ia takut, kalau ia menatap Naruto, dirinya tidak akan sanggup berbohong dan membeberkan semuanya. "Maaf, Naruto, tetapi aku tidak mengingat dirimu lagi, jadi sebaiknya kita berpisah saja—" Suaranya terdengar lirih. "—Dan aku harus menikah dengan Sakura besok."

Kenyataan itu lagi-lagi sukses menghantam kepala sang Uzumaki serta perasaannya. Ia melepaskan cengkaram di pundak sang istri dengan tangan gemetar. "K—Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Sasuke?—" Bibirnya berusaha tertawa, namun yang keluar hanyalah bunyi getir yang dibalut keputus asaan.

"Aku akan pergi ke kediaman Sakura sekarang." Sasuke berusaha menaiki kursi rodanya dengan dibantu gadis _pink_ tadi. Satu buah koper sudah di dalam genggaman sang Haruno. Pemuda raven itu menatap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. "—Tinggal lah disini. Lagipula, apartemen ini sudah tidak aku butuhkan lagi." Tepat ketika kalimatnya itu terlempar, Sasuke memberikan tanda agar Sakura mulai mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh. Keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa bersender di dinding dengan pandangan nanar. Tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi.

Punggung sang Uzumaki merosot jatuh, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyangga kekalutan otaknya, membiarkannya terduduk di lantai dengan mata yang menampilkan kekosongan.

_Tinggal disini dia bilang? Memberikanku apartemen mewah ini setelah mencampakanku, begitu?_

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat, membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut, sedangkan bibirnya berusaha mengeluarkan tawa pahit yang parau.

"Ha."

"Ha. Ha." Cairan bening di mata Naruto mengalir perlahan. "—Memberikanku apartemen mewah ini?" Ia bergumam lirih. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kemarahan dan kekesalan menggumpal di jantungnya, membuat rongga dadanya terasa sesak.

"SIAPA YANG BUTUH APARTEMEN MEMUAKAN INI, HAH?!" Naruto meraung keras. Menghantamkan buku jarinya ke tembok. "—YA! BERIKAN SAJA AKU KEMEWAHAN DAN KEMUDIAN CAMPAKAN AKU!" Raungnya lagi hingga paru-parunya sakit.

.

Sakura yang berada di luar apartemen masih bisa mendengar raungan dan tawa gila sekaligus perih dari Naruto. Manik hijaunya terlihat sendu. "Sasuke, haruskah kita meninggalkannya seperti itu? Membohonginya seperti tadi?" Tanyanya dengan bisikan pelan.

Sasuke yang berada di atas kursi roda tidak menjawab. Ia mencoba menampilkan raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya singkat. "Sekarang kita harus pergi." Perintahnya lagi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil sang Haruno.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Haruno, pukul 12.00 siang_**

.

Kizashi terlihat duduk di ruang tamu sembari menikmati segelas teh hijaunya. Sedangkan anak buahnya terlihat bersiaga di beberapa ruangan. Menjaga keamanan sang pimpinan.

Tepat ketika pria itu ingin meneguk teh nya lagi, suara dari arah lorong membuatnya menoleh seketika. Kedua alisnya terangkat heran saat melihat Sakura berjalan sambil mendorong Sasuke yang berada di kursi roda.

"Ah, sayang?" Kizashi memanggil sang anak. "—Sepertinya kau membawa 'tunanganmu' kesini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penegasan pada kata 'tunangan'. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengar hanya melemparkan delikan sinis.

Kizashi menyeringai tipis melihat tatapan pemuda raven itu, menikmati kemarahan sang Uchiha. "Aku turut berduka mengenai kematian Itachi." Ucapnya, berpura-pura prihatin. Semakin membuat Sasuke muak mendengarnya. Tapi ia mencoba meredam kemarahannya—demi keselamatan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kizashi-san." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin yang penuh kebencian.

Kizashi tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan lembut. "Biar ayah saja yang mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya." Ia mengambil alih pegangan kursi roda. "—Kau istirahat saja di kamar, oke?" Perintahnya lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, kalut. "Tapi ayah—" Ia mencoba membantah.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura, ayah hanya ingin menunjukkan kamar pada Sasuke." Sela pria itu lagi, masih dengan senyuman lebar.

Sakura terlihat kalut. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, namun di lain pihak ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang ayah. Mata hijaunya menatap sang Uchiha meminta jawaban, dan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk membiarkan dirinya diantarkan oleh Kizashi.

"Baiklah, Ayah." Ucap Sakura akhirnya. Membiarkan sang ayah membawa Sasuke pergi.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan saat jarak mereka dengan Sakura sudah jauh.

Kizashi masih mempertahankan senyum dinginnya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya menyampaikan rasa sedihku mengenai kematian Itachi."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba meredam amarah. "Sedih?—Hmph! Jangan membuatku tertawa." Mata onyx nya mendelik tajam. "—Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruh anak buahmu untuk melakukan bom bunuh diri itu?" Desisnya lagi.

Kizashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus dengan senyum tipis. Kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bergaya tradisional dengan alas futon yang telah disiapkan. Kamar untuk Sasuke.

Pria dari keluarga Haruno itu bergerak dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi roda. "Lihat dirimu, begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan." Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi pemuda raven itu. "—Tetapi hidup Itachi lebih menyedihkan lagi. Bagaimana kematiannya? Hmm—meledak? Atau hangus terbakar?" Gumamnya, berpura-pura berpikir.

"KIZASHI-SAN! KAU—"

"Sshh—Shhh—" Pria itu mencengkram kedua pipi Sasuke dengan cepat, menghentikan teriakan amarah pemuda itu. "—Kematian Itachi bukan kesalahanku. Melainkan kesalahanmu karena menolak lamaran dari anakku." Bisiknya dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan geraman amarah. Kizashi menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menolak lamaran Sakura-chan, aku tidak mungkin membunuh Itachi." Jelas pria itu dengan kekeh serak.

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa pria yang melakukan bom bunuh diri di pesawat adalah anak buahmu, begitu?"

Kizashi tertawa sebelum menyeringai lagi. "Tentu saja! Pria yang melakukan bom bunuh diri di pesawat saat itu adalah anak buahku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk membawamu ke neraka bersamanya. Sayangnya, yang tewas hanyalah Itachi sedangkan kau—" Kalimatnya terhenti. Matanya memandang kedua kaki Sasuke yang cacat. "—Hanya kehilangan dua kakimu." Lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau bajingan. Bedebah tidak berperasaan." Desis Sasuke dengan gigi bergemeletuk penuh kebencian yang mengobar.

Pria itu terkekeh lagi. "Simpan saja tenagamu untuk pernikahan esok hari, Sasuke. Ada yang harus aku urus mengenai 'mantan' pengantinmu itu." Ujarnya seraya bergerak keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!—" Sasuke memanggil cepat, membuat Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "—Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Naruto 'kan?" Tanya pemuda raven itu lagi dengan suara tercekat, ketakutan.

Kizashi menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh pelan. "Tergantung kerjasama mu, Uchiha Sasuke." Tubuhnya bersender di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "—Aku tidak akan membunuh Naruto kalau kau sepakat untuk menikah dengan anakku besok." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Aku akan menikahi Sakura. Jadi jangan ganggu kehidupan Naruto." Tegasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum puas. "Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap untuk acara pernikahan kalian."

Kizashi keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan langkah angkuh. Meninggalkan pemuda raven itu yang tengah bergelut panik dengan kesedihannya. Ia masih duduk di atas kursi roda sembari mencengkram kedua buku jarinya dengan kuat. Mencoba menahan getaran tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah ini.

"Naruto—" Ia memanggil dengan nada getir dan lirih. Cairan bening menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Bersiap untuk tumpah.

_Aku takut._

.

.

"HAHAHAHA—" Naruto tertawa dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Ia terduduk di sofa dengan botol dan kaleng bir bertebaran. Sedangkan dihadapannya, Ino dan Kiba duduk dengan perasaan khawatir.

Mereka diundang oleh Naruto untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke, berpesta akan kemewahan yang baru saja diterimanya. Ino dan Kiba tentu saja mengerti kalau Naruto sangat mabuk dan bertingkah tidak waras seperti sekarang ini, bertingkah seakan-akan ia baik-baik saja dan mencoba melupakan sakit hatinya. Jadi, yang dilakukan Kiba dan Ino hanyalah diam dan mengawasi tingkah pemuda pirang itu, namun ternyata kondisi Naruto lebih parah dari yang mereka bayangkan.

Sang Uzumaki benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Apakah kepergian Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya depresi seperti ini?

Naruto mengambil satu botol minuman beralkohol lagi dan menegaknya dengan cepat. Membuat kedua sahabatnya menatap dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus prihatin.

"Naruto—" Ino yang pertama kali membuka suara. "—Cukup minum-minumnya, kau terlihat kacau sekarang." Ujarnya berusaha merebut botol itu dari genggaman sang Uzumaki.

"Minggir!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Ia menepis tangan sang gadis dari lengannya. "—Kacau? Aku tidak kacau Ino. Aku bahagia!" Serunya dengan kekeh serak dan parau.

Ino memandang Kiba, meminta bantuan. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu berusaha berbicara. "_Dude, you're drunk__—__stop this, okay?_"

"_SHUT UP!_" Raungan Naruto membuat Kiba dan Ino sedikit terlonjak. Pemuda pirang bangkit dengan gerakan terhuyung. "—Kau lihat ini?" Ia mengambil satu buah vas mahal di sebelahnya. "—Sasuke memberikan apartemen dengan seluruh isinya kepadaku. AKU SANGAT KAYA!" Serunya lagi sambil tertawa keras. Sesekali cegukan karena alkohol yang menguasai otaknya.

"—Kau senang 'kan kalau aku menjadi kaya?" Naruto kembali berbicara sambil menunjukkan vas itu ke arah dua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, bingung harus menjawab apa. "—KALIAN SENANG 'KAN?!" Teriak Naruto lagi dengan penuh emosi karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kiba dan Ino.

Kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk takut-takut. Tidak berani membantah kata Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh lagi. Tetapi detik selanjutnya giginya menggertak penuh murka, kemudian melempar vas tadi ke lantai dengan suara _**-PRAANG!- **_nyaring. Sanggup membuat Ino dan Kiba mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran saat melihat mata biru itu berkilat tajam.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK SENANG!—AKU BENCI SEMUA INI!" Raung Naruto melemparkan beberapa barang dengan penuh kemurkaan. Kemudian terhuyung dan jatuh di atas sofa dengan napas kelelahan. "—Aku benci harta dan kekayaan. Aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih seraya meringkuk di sofa menahan getar tubuhnya yang terisak.

Ino dan Kiba menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Mereka memilih bangkit dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto yang mabuk berat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kiba." Ino menyeret lengan pemuda itu untuk bergerak keluar apartemen.

"Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Naruto seperti ini?" Tanya Kiba agak ragu meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Ino mendesah lelah. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Kiba. Semua tergantung Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri." Sahutnya lagi seraya melangkah pergi bersama Kiba, meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu untuk beristirahat.

_Ya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menunggu kewarasan Naruto pulih._ Batin Ino dalam hati.

Setidaknya, malam ini, Naruto bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak dengan bantuan alkohol. Melupakan sejenak sosok Sasuke yang menyakiti perasaan serta otaknya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Church, pukul 10.00 pagi, keesokan harinya_**

.

Sasuke sekali lagi duduk di ruang rias sambil menatap dirinya yang sudah memakai tuxedo hitam rapi dengan bunga merah yang tersemat di saku jas.

Déjà vu

Ia mengingat, bagaimana saat itu ia memakai tuxedo putih yang menawan dan Naruto yang berdiri gagah di altar gereja. Menunggunya untuk menjadi pengantin. Tetapi sekarang, ia harus menjadi pengantin bagi Haruno Sakura. Pengantin yang cacat dan juga menyedihkan.

Sasuke bersyukur, setidaknya dengan cara ini, Naruto tidak perlu terbunuh seperti Itachi.

"Ini yang terbaik." Ia bergumam pelan. Tangannya saling meremas dengan kuat. Mencoba tegar.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara Kizashi di ambang pintu membuat Sasuke menoleh pelan. Mata onyx nya masih berkilat penuh kebencian, yang ditanggapi oleh pria itu dengan seringai kecil. "—Sakura sudah bersiap, dan kau juga harus segera menuju altar pemberkatan." Ujarnya sembari mendorong kursi roda Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari ruang rias tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam saat pria itu membawanya melewati lorong untuk menuju altar. "Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Apakah mereka disini?"

Kizashi terkekeh senang. "Tentu saja, mereka sudah menunggu di bangku untuk melihat pernikahanmu dengan anakku." Ujarnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mencoba menampilkan raut wajah dinginnya, tetapi ia sadar, jantungnya sudah berdegup ketakutan. Panik.

"Lihat—" Kizashi membuka suara saat ia membawa kursi roda itu memasuki altar gereja, dengan para tamu kolega sesama yakuza. "—Disana tempat duduk orangtuamu." Ia menunjuk ke arah bangku depan.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah Fugaku yang mengeras penuh amarah, bukan ditujukan padanya melainkan pada 'mantan' sahabatnya itu, serta Mikoto yang terisak ketakutan. Di kedua sisi mereka berjaga anak buah Kizashi yang memegang senjata. Pemuda raven itu yakin kalau orangtuanya dipaksa untuk datang kemari, dan mungkin juga diancam. _Fuck!_

"Mereka terlihat bahagia, bukan?" Ucap Kizashi dengan kekeh pelan. Sasuke tetap diam, berusaha tenang walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali menghajar pria menjijikan itu.

Kizashi berbalik angkuh dan menoleh ke arah sang anak. "Ah—Sakura-chan! Kau sangat cantik hari ini." Pujinya dengan kalimat tulus.

Gadis _pink_ itu terlihat berdiri di atas altar pemberkatan dengan gaun pengantin yang mewah, menampilkan sosoknya yang sangat memukau. Sayangnya hal itu tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Ia terus-terusan menampilkan wajah yang sendu. Tangannya mengepal erat ke arah sebuket bunga pengantin yang dipegangnya.

"Ayah, kumohon hentikan sem—"

"Shhh—Shhh—" Kizashi mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "—Jangan menangis, Sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah 'kan?" Ujarnya sembari memposisikan kursi roda Sasuke di altar. Tepat berhadapan dengan sang anak.

"—Ayah akan memastikan bahwa Sasuke menjadi suamimu, Sakura-chan." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menepuk kedua bahu pemuda raven itu dengan tegas.

Gadis itu tidak membalas. Ia hanya menunduk dalam diam.

Kizashi tersenyum senang. Ia memandang pendeta di hadapannya yang terlihat menggigil ketakutan. "Lakukan pembaktian sekarang." Perintahnya.

.

.

.

_**RIIING!**__**—**__**RIIING!**_—_Alarm_ ponsel Naruto berbunyi, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak bangun dari sofa. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sebelum mematikan _alarm_ di _handphone_-nya tadi.

Mata birunya menatap berkeliling ruang tamu itu. Botol dan kaleng bir yang berserakan di lantai. Vas mahal yang pecah berkeping-keping serta barang-barang yang jatuh akibat amukannya tadi malam. Belum lagi sosoknya yang terlihat kacau dengan mata sembab, rambut dan baju berantakan serta kantong mata yang menghitam. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

Naruto mendengus kecil. Ia bangkit terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar Sasuke. Membuka kenopnya dengan pelan dan memandang ruang kosong itu dengan hampa.

"Tidak ada." Naruto bergumam pelan. Matanya yang biasanya cerah kini meredup, menampilkan tatapan getir yang terluka. Ia mengingat dimana Sasuke bangun dan menyambutnya dengan seyum tipis, atau memarahinya karena membuat sarapan yang gosong.

Naruto mengingat hal itu dengan sempurna. Menyembunyikan kenangan manis itu di dasar otak dan hatinya. Berharap ia bisa mengulanginya lagi bersama dengan Sasuke.

Ah—Sasuke.

Naruto baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah pernikahannya.

Naruto meneliti setiap sudut kamar pemuda raven itu dengan seksama, hingga matanya terjatuh pada lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Surat cerai.

Sedikit mendengus sinis, Naruto mengambil kertas-kertas tadi dan membacanya pelan. Tidak ada perubahan kata. Hanya beberapa baris kalimat formal yang menyatakan ingin melakukan perceraian dengan nama kedua masing-masing 'mantan' pengantin. Tetapi ada yang aneh—ada yang berbeda.

Manik birunya menatap lekat ke arah tanda tangan Sasuke.

_**S.O.S**_

Itu bukan tanda tangan Sasuke. Naruto menyadarinya, sebab ia sudah terlalu sering meminta tanda tangan sang Uchiha—pemimpin dari _Uchiha's Corp_—untuk laporan pekerjaannya.

"A—Apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Kekalutan tiba-tiba merayapi sel otaknya, menyadarkannya dari pengaruh alkohol.

Sang Uzumaki tahu kode dari simbol _**S.O.S**_ ini, tetapi yang tidak dimengerti pemuda itu adalah maksud Sasuke merubah tanda tangannya menjadi simbol 'meminta tolong' tersebut. Seakan-akan Sasuke membutuhkan bantu—

Pikiran Naruto terhenti sejenak saat kenyataan menampar pipinya dengan keras. "Sasuke, membutuhkan bantuan." Ulangnya pelan setelah mengerti arti tanda tangan itu. "_SHIT!_" Ia mengumpat sambil menatap jam tangan. Pukul 10.10 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk menghentikan pernikahan itu.

Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Hinata. Butuh tiga deringan hingga akhirnya sang Hyuuga menjawab.

"_Ya Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"_

.

"Hinata-chan!—Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" Desak Naruto dengan cepat. Ia bergerak untuk mengganti pakaian sembari menelepon.

.

"_Huh? Tu__—__Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya ada apa in__—__"_

.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Naruto menyambar jas hitamnya dan segera keluar dari apartemen. "Cukup ikuti saja perkataanku, mengerti?"

.

Ada tegukan panik dari seberang telepon sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menjawab. _"Baiklah, Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" _Ucapnya lagi.

.

Naruto sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Hinata, ia segera berlari menaiki lift sambil mempertahankan sambungan teleponnya dengan gadis itu. Hanya ini cara yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk menolong sang Uchiha.

.

_Tunggu aku, Sasuke!_

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Church, pukul 11.00 pagi_**

.

Pendeta yang berdiri di tengah altar terlihat gugup dan gemetaran melihat beberapa anak buah Kizashi mengelilinginya dengan persenjataan lengkap. Membuat tangannya yang sedang memegang kitab bergetar hebat.

"Sa—Saudara-saudari sekalian, hari ini kita bersama melakukan dan menyaksikan pemberkatan untuk pasangan mempelai—"

"_Stop! Stop!_" Kizashi mengangkat satu tangannya, menyuruh pendeta itu berhenti bicara. "—Sejak tadi kau mengatakan hal yang omong kosong saja. Cepat masuk ke inti pemberkatan dan selesaikan dengan cepat." Perintah kepala keluarga Haruno itu dengan tegas.

Pendeta meneguk air liurnya gugup. "Di—Dihadapan Tuhan, dan dengan kebajikan yang diberikan padaku, serta—"

"_Stop!_" Lagi-lagi Kizashi menghentikan dengan kesal. "—Lewati bagian itu. Langsung ke kalimat pengikraran pernikahan saja." Ujarnya.

Salah satu anak buah Kizashi mendekatkan moncong senjata ke punggung pendeta, menyuruh pria itu untuk mengikuti perintah pemimpinannya.

Sedikit panik dan menggigil ketakutan, pendeta itu mencoba berbicara lagi. "U—Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, pandangannya beralih untuk menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Mikoto terlihat menangis histeris sedangkan wajah Fugaku mengeras, seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau bisa menolaknya, Sasuke. Kami tidak akan apa-apa'.

Tapi tidak!—Sasuke sadar bahwa kalau ia menolak sekarang, maka peluru panas itu akan melubangi kepala kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat kematian orang yang disayanginya lagi.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Aku—bersedia." Jawaban itu membuat Kizashi menyeringai senang.

Pendeta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang mempelai wanita. "Ha—Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gadis _pink_ itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menunduk seraya mencengkram buket bunga ditangannya dengan erat. Pikirannya kalut dan otaknya tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal, ia bergerak gelisah memikirkan jawabannya.

Haruskah ia menjawab 'bersedia' atau menolak semuanya? Bukankah ini semua harapannya? Menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke?

Seharusnya ia senang. Gembira. Dan tertawa. Tetapi—

"Sakura-chan sayang—" Suara Kizashi menginterupsi. Ia bergerak menuju sang anak dan membelai lembut surai merah muda itu. "—Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Mempelai priamu sudah setuju dan kau harus setuju juga, benar?" Tegasnya sembari tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu.

Sakura masih menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Tapi ayah, bukan ini yang aku inginkan, aku—"

Kizashi menggeleng kecil. "Oh Sakura-chan sayang, tentu saja ini yang kau inginkan... Lihat?" Pria itu menyambar pipi Sasuke dan mencengkramnya kuat. "—Dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamimu. Impianmu akan terkabul. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pegangannya di wajah Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Ayah—"

"Sshh—Ssshh—jangan bicara lagi." Kizashi mengelus kepala sang anak dengan lembut. "—Cukup katakan 'aku bersedia', oke?" Bisiknya lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kemudian akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Aku mengerti, Ayah." Ucapnya. Mata zamrud hijaunya menatap sang pendeta dan Sasuke bergantian. "Aku bersed—"

.

"**_HENTIKAN!_**" Raungan keras dari ambang pintu gereja membuat seluruh orang di dalam sana berpaling terkejut, termasuk Kizashi yang menggeram kesal saat menyadari bahwa sosok Naruto lah yang tengah berdiri disana. Menganggu ritual sakral mereka.

Seluruh anak buah Kizashi mengangkat senjata dan mengacungkan ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Bersiap dalam posisi menembak.

"Tidak! Jangan sakiti Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak, berusaha menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju sang suami. Namun pegangan kursi itu langsung ditahan oleh Kizashi. Membuat sang Uchiha menggeram murka, tetapi pria itu hanya mendengus kecil sambil tetap mempertahankan tatapannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah!—Tamu baru rupanya." Kizashi menyapa ramah dengan tangan yang terentang lebar. "—Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang tersedia dan menikmati pernikahan anakku." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menggertakan giginya dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh kemurkaan. "Lepaskan. Sasuke." Desisnya dengan nada tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

Pria itu terdiam. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa keras, penuh dengan nada mencemooh. "Lepaskan Sasuke, katamu? Jangan bercanda. Pemuda itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami anakku." Ujarnya santai.

"SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENJADI SUAMI SIAPAPUN!—DIA ISTRIKU!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Kizashi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang itu. "Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti situasi sekarang ini, hm? Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu paham." Ujarnya seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Kode itu membuat seluruh anak buah Kizashi menerjang Naruto dan mengunci pergerakan sang Uzumaki di lantai.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Naruto berteriak marah. Kizashi tertawa lagi.

"Melepaskanmu? Aku rasa tidak." Pria itu menjetikkan jarinya lagi, dan salah seorang anak buahnya langsung memberikan sebuah pisau lipat yang cukup tajam.

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat itu langsung bergerak panik. "Hentikan! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh Naruto!" Teriaknya kalut seraya menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk maju, namun pegangan benda itu ditahan oleh salah seorang anak buah Kizashi.

Sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Oh tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Ia mengangkat pisau tadi tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menusukannya dengan cepat dan dalam ke betis Naruto. Suara **_-JLEEBB!-_** nyaring yang diikuti bunyi **_-Krak!-_** kecil dari persendian yang patah, membuat pemuda pirang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"_**GWAAARRGHH!**_" Naruto meraung keras ketika rasa sakit itu menghantam betisnya. Perih dan panas, menawarkan sensasi yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Darah merembes perlahan, membasahi celana panjang hitamnya.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke menjerit ketakutan saat melihat pemuda itu terlihat meringkuk bergetar di lantai. Mata onyx menatap tajam ke arah Kizashi. "—BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH BERSUMPAH UNTUK TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kizashi tertawa dan menepuk kepala Naruto seperti dia menepuk kepala anjing penjaganya. "Ayolah Sasuke, aku tidak membunuhnya." Ucapnya santai. "—Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak melukainya." Lanjutnya dengan seringai sinis.

Naruto memegangi kakinya yang masih tertancap pisau. "Kau—ghhk!—Apakah kau juga yang membunuh Itachi?!" Desisnya dengan kebencian yang terpantul melalui matanya.

Kizashi mendelik ke arahnya dengan ekor mata yang berkilat licik. "Ah!—Aku belum memberitahumu rupanya. Ya, kau benar, aku yang membunuh Itachi." Sahutnya santai.

Fugaku yang mendengar itu menggertakkan giginya penuh murka. "Kau!—" Ia mencoba menerjang maju, tetapi anak buah Kizashi mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya, membuatnya menghentikan gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

Kepala keluarga Haruno hanya terkekeh kecil. "Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, sahabat lamaku. Bukankah semua ini karena kau yang tidak mau menuruti permintaanku? Kalau kau setuju Sasuke dan Sakura menikah maka, kau tidak perlu melihat kematian anak sulungmu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Fugaku menggertakkan giginya lebih kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Heh." Naruto membuka suara. Kizashi mendelik tidak suka.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh dengan suara serak yang parau. Mata birunya memandang rendah Kizashi. "—Kau pikir, dengan membunuh Itachi maka Sasuke akan menyukai Sakura dan menikahinya? Kasian sekali, sampai kapan pun Sasuke tetap mencintaiku. Aku adalah sua—"

_**DUAAGH!**_—Sebuah tendangan di perut Naruto membuat pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya dengan batuk keras. Hampir membuat sang Uzumaki tidak bisa bernapas untuk sejenak karena rasa sakitnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali berteriak panik. "—Lepaskan Naruto, Brengsek!" Jeritnya lagi. Namun Kizashi hanya menanggapinya dengan kekeh licik.

"Memangnya orang cacat seperti kau bisa apa?" Sinisnya pada Sasuke sembari menahan kepala Naruto dengan kakinya. Pemuda raven itu menggeram penuh amarah.

Naruto kembali terbatuk dan terkekeh lagi. "Sasuke memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi aku bisa." Desisnya yang membuat Kizashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksud—" Belum selesai pria itu berbicara, Naruto sudah menunjukkan kerah dalam jasnya. Disana tertempel benda kecil—_microphone/clip mic_—dengan kabel yang terhubung ke _earphone_ yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Alat perekam suara.

Kizashi membelalak lebar, sedangkan Naruto terkekeh. "Kau tamat, Kizashi." Ucapnya dengan suara yang puas.

.

_**BRUAAKK!**_—Setelah ucapan Naruto, tiba-tiba pintu gereja langsung didobrak dengan keras. Satuan polisi masuk dengan beberapa rompi tahan peluru serta tameng yang langsung berbaris rapi dengan persenjataan lengkap.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! KALIAN DITANGKAP!" Teriak salah seorang polisi di _line_ depan.

Kizashi mencoba mundur ketakutan, sedangkan anak buahnya dalam posisi bersiaga mengelilingi pria itu. Matanya yang berkilat licik bisa melihat kalau Naruto bangkit sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat? Siapa yang kalah sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada angkuh.

Belum sempat Kizashi membalas, seorang kepala polisi yang seumuran dan berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke masuk dengan langkah tegas. "Menyerah, dan aku tidak perlu melubangi tubuhmu dengan timah panas, Kizashi-san." Ancamnya dengan senyum dingin. Dibelakang pemuda itu beberapa satuan polisi sudah bersiap membidik dan menarik pelatuk.

Anak buah Kizashi ketakutan dan memilih membuang senjata mereka ke tanah kemudian mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Kepala keluarga Haruno itu berdecak sebentar kemudian dengan terpaksa mengangkat tangannya, ikut menyerah. Ia menatap sang anak dengan pandangan terluka. "Sakura-chan, maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." Bisiknya lagi, yang kemudian diborgol dan diseret keluar oleh dua orang polisi.

Sakura menangis, ia terisak seraya menunduk dalam, memegangi buket bunga pengantinnya dengan erat. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi ayahnya itu. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati karena perbuatan keluarganya tersebut. Penjara adalah hal yang dibutuhkan oleh Kizashi untuk merenungkan perbuatannya.

"Maaf, Nona—" Suara kepala polisi membuat Sakura menoleh pelan. "—Kami dari satuan kepolisian Konoha akan meminta pernyataan kesaksian dari anda." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum dingin.

Sakura terbelalak. Terpengarah sesaat karena pesona wajah pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu. "Si—Siapa kau?" Tanyanya, tidak mempedulikan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda tadi.

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya." Ujar pemuda itu seraya membungkuk hormat. "—Nona bisa memanggilku Sai, kepala kepolisian satuan Konoha." Sahutnya lengkap.

Rona merah terpasang di pipi Sakura. "Na—Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi Nona Sakura—"

"Cukup panggil Sakura saja." Potong gadis _pink_ itu lagi. Sejenak melupakan kesedihan ayahnya yang tertangkap dan sibuk terpesona oleh ketampanan Sai.

Sai tersenyum dingin. "Jadi Sakura-san, bisakah kami meminta keterangan dari anda mengenai kejadian ini?" Tanyanya penuh hormat yang disambut anggukan antusias dari gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, Sai-kun. _Anything for you_." Ujarnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Layaknya tokoh puteri dongeng yang sedang dimabuk asmara dan bertemu pangeran tampan.

Sai tersenyum lagi, kali ini agak canggung. "Te—terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya pamit."

Tepat ketika kepergian sang polisi tadi, sosok Hinata terlihat berlari menuju sahabatnya itu dan memeluk Sakura dengan cemas.

"Sakura-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka?" Tanya sang Hyuuga khawatir sambil menatap seluruh tubuh gadis itu, berharap tidak menemukan satu luka pun disana.

Sakura tidak menjawab, matanya sibuk memandangi punggung Sai yang bergerak menjauh. "Aku tertembak, Hinata-chan." Ucapnya lagi.

Hinata terkejut dan mencengkram pundak sahabatnya itu. "Dimana?! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

Bukannya terlihat kesakitan, wajah Sakura malah tersenyum. Kemudian menunjuk dada kirinya dengan telunjuk. "Aku ditembak panah asmara." Sahutnya lagi.

Hinata terdiam. Membeku dengan wajah kesal. "Kau itu—Apa kau tidak sadar betapa takutnya aku, hah?! Aku ditelepon Naruto dan disuruh menghubungi polisi karena dia bilang bahwa kau dan Sasuke mungkin saja dalam bahaya! Dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta?!—Urrghh—_for god's sake_, aku tidak percaya kenapa aku masih mau menjadi temanmu!"

Sakura terkekeh dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Ayolah Hinata-chan, harus kau akui kalau Sai itu tampan, ya 'kan?" Ucapnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan nasib sang ayah. Toh, kalau ayahnya di penjara, ia bisa setiap hari menengok pria itu, sekaligus bercengkrama dengan kepala polisi tampan tadi.

_Ahh__—__hidup memang indah_. Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Urgh—lupakan. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Sinis Hinata sembari melangkah kesal keluar dari gereja, diikuti oleh Sakura yang mengekor di belakang sambil terus meminta maaf.

.

.

Sasuke yang berada diatas kursi roda langsung menggerakkan benda itu menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Beberapa penyelamat bekerja untuk menghentikan pendarahan pemuda itu.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil sang suami dengan panik. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan sang Uzumaki dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu.

Naruto menarik tubuh sang Uchiha ke pelukannya. "Teme, kenapa kau turun dari kursi rodamu? Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya lagi sambi tersenyum tipis, sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit di betisnya yang tertancap pisau.

"Kau idiot brengsek." Sasuke menyumpah serapah, tetapi lengannya masih bergetar memeluk leher pemuda pirang itu. "—Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau ditusuk seperti tadi? Rasanya aku hampir mati." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara serak, tangisnya hampir pecah.

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "_Yeah_, aku juga hampir mati." Candanya, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal, melupakan kesedihannya untuk sesaat. "—Tapi Sasuke, aku lebih takut lagi saat kau akan menikah dengan Sakura. Membuatku menghancurkan beberapa barang di apartemen." Ucapnya lagi seraya mengelus lembut pipi sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kau menghancurkan—apa?" Ulangnya lagi.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhannya di wajah Sasuke dan menggaruk pipinya dengan panik. "Uhm—err—lupakan soal itu."

"Dobe, katakan sekarang juga! Apa yang kau hancurkan?!" Teriak Sasuke lantang, benar-benar melupakan kalau ia baru saja menangisi sang suami yang terluka.

"He—Hey! Itu hanya vas dan beberapa barang biasa lainnya." Ucap Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke gemas ingin menampar bolak-balik pipi _tan_ menyebalkan itu. "Hanya vas, kau bilang?! Itu harganya ratusan juta! Semua barang di apartemenku berharga ratusan juta, Dobe!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. Ia menggapai salah seorang penyelamat dan berbicara dengan gugup. "Bi—Bisakah kalian cepat menanduku menuju ambulans? Aku ingin segera keluar dari 'situasi' ini." Mohonnya lagi. Tidak mempedulikan celotehan Sasuke yang kesal sambil membicarakan harga barang dan krisis uang di dunia.

.

.

.

.

**_1 Minggu Kemudian_**

**.**

**_Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku, pukul 09.00 pagi_**

.

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil menatap halaman belakang dari kamarnya yang bergaya tradisional tersebut. Ia sekarang berada di kediaman keluarganya untuk melakukan sebuah acara yang cukup sakral.

Sasuke kembali menatap halaman belakang yang menawarkan keindahan itu, seperti tanaman bonsai yang berjejer rapi, pancuran air, kolam ikan yang cukup jernih serta kerikil putih yang menyelimuti tanah, membuat taman itu terlihat benar-benar menawan. Seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

Mata onyx nya melirik ke arah cermin besar yang memantulkan sosoknya sekarang. Kimono formal dengan kain sutra berwarna putih bersih, rambut ravennya yang masih mengagumkan seperti biasa, serta wajahnya yang tetap tampan. Memang terdengar berlebihan—_but hey_—dia memang tampan walaupun tanpa kaki, benar 'kan?

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu. Ia menggerakkan roda kursinya menuju ke arah meja di sisi tembok. Tangannya meraih sebuah pena dan kertas. Kemudian mulai menulis di lembaran putih itu.

.

_Itachi-nii... Apa kabar? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja diatas sana?_

_Bagaimana surga disana? Apakah kau sudah bahagia?_

_Aku sudah bahagia disini, Itachi-nii. Ada Naruto yang terus mendampingiku._

_Ia merupakan hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku. Kekasihku sekaligus suamiku, dan kini ia menjadi CEO di Uchiha's Corp menggantikan posisiku._

_Ah__—__kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Itachi-nii. Aku baik-baik saja._

_Yah, walaupun kakiku sudah tidak ada tetapi Naruto terus mengatakan bahwa aku 'sempurna'._

_Sempurna di matanya dan di hatinya... Bukankah itu bagus, Itachi-nii?_

_Aku masih ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan nyanyianku. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya hal itu sudah terlambat. _

_Kalau aku menyadari bahwa kau akan pergi ke surga secepat ini, aku pasti akan bernyanyi untukmu setiap hari._

_Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii..._

_Tetapi sebelum kau marah padaku dan mengataiku adik bodoh, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Itachi-nii._

_Aku dan Naruto... Kami__—_

.

.

"Sasuke." Panggilan Mikoto dari ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatian sang Uchiha. Ia menoleh dan menaruh kembali pena serta kertasnya.

"Ya, Bu?—Apakah acaranya sudah dimulai?" Tanya Sasuke lagi seraya merapikan kerah kimononya.

Mikoto tersenyum gembira. Ia melangkah menuju sang anak dan menutup kepala pemuda itu dengan tudung sutra senada dengan kimononya.

Sangat cantik.

"Ya Sasuke, semua tamu sudah hadir disana." Jawab wanita itu lagi.

"Termasuk Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke agak gugup.

"Ya, termasuk Naruto." Mikoto tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyentuh tangan pemuda itu dengan lembut. "—Ibu tahu kematian kakakmu meninggalkan luka yang dalam. Tetapi melihatmu sekarang, membuat ibu benar-benar bahagia."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku cukup bahagia sekarang. Sangat bahagia."

Mikoto menghapus airmata di sisi kelopak matanya sejenak lalu mulai mendorong kursi roda Sasuke keluar dari kamar. "Kita akan mulai acaranya. Aku harap kau tidak gugup." Ujarnya berusaha bercanda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaan ibunya, tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali. Dia selalu siap.

Wajah putih menawan yang tadinya menunduk, ia dongakkan. Kelopak matanya yang menutup, ia buka perlahan. Pertama kali yang dilihat onyxnya adalah sosok Naruto yang sudah duduk tegak di alas duduknya dengan kimono formal berwarna hitam. Sangat mengagumkan.

Naruto tersenyum menyapa pengantinnya. Ia bangkit dan segera mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dari kursi roda lalu mendudukkannya di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk tegak di hadapan pendeta shinto yang sedang memberkati pernikahan mereka yang bernuansa tradisional itu.

Ya!—Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Kali ini tanpa adanya kesalahpahaman dan gangguan. Tanpa kemewahan pernikahan barat dan cincin emas. Hanya sebuah ritual tradisional yang sederhana dengan dihadiri keluarga serta kerabat dekat, termasuk Sakura dan Hinata yang tersenyum gembira ke arah mereka.

.

.

_Itachi-nii, aku dan Naruto menikah..._

_Hanya sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang sangat membahagiakan._

_Kalau sekarang kau hidup, mungkin aku akan menyuruhmu untuk bernyanyi di hari pernikahanku ini..._

.

_You are my sunshine, my precious one_

_You make me smile when skies are gray_

_._

Kiba dan Ino yang tengah duduk di sana hanya bisa tertawa gembira sambil melambai riang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Menikmati jamuan sederhana namun berkelas itu.

Kiba melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. "_Well_, Ino, karena Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menikah. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menikah?" Godanya dengan alis yang bergerak-gerak genit.

Ino memutar bola matanya kesal dan menghajar kepala pemuda itu dengan tangannya. "Jangan mimpi!—Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan pria kaya." Ketusnya lagi.

Kiba hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. Meratapi nasibnya sebagai pegawai biasa.

.

_You never know how much i love you_

_Please dear, don't leave me alone_

_._

Sakura tersenyum riang dengan Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka bertepuk tangan saat kedua pengantin saling berbagi minuman arak.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar iri dengan Sasuke karena bisa memiliki Naruto." Ujar Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua pemuda itu.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga."

"Oh ya Sakura-san, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Dia sepertinya sudah bertobat. Setiap hari aku menjenguknya dan memarahinya cukup kasar." Sahutnya bangga.

Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan polisi itu? Siapa namanya? Uhm—Sai?" Tanyanya agak ragu.

Gadis _pink_ itu terkikik sebentar. "Oh, kalau dia—" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara seorang pemuda sudah memanggilnya dengan ramah. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sai sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan? Jadi pergi sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang ingin ditemani belanja setelah acara ini selesai?" Ucap Sai sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ya, tentu saja." Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan melambai pelan. "—Hinata-chan aku pergi dulu ya. Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto dan Sasuke, oke?" Ujarnya lagi seraya melangkah menjauh.

Hinata tersenyum dan melambai kecil._ Anak yakuza dan kepala polisi, huh? Aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka bisa seunik itu_. Batin gadis tadi dalam hati.

.

_When you're sad, dear, i hold you in my arms_

_I will protect you until my last breath_

_Because you are my brother, my precious one_

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum bahagia. Di sisi mereka, Minato dan Kushina juga tak kalah berbahagianya, menatap penuh haru ke arah sosok anak-anak mereka yang melangsungkan pernikahan. Kali ini, tanpa adanya gangguan yang bisa memisahkan kedua insan itu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Kau tahu, Teme?—Bagiku, kau selalu sempurna."

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil. "Aku tahu, Dobe. Aku memang selalu 'sempurna'." Balasnya. Dan akhirnya garis datar itu melengkung tipis, menampilkan senyuman kecil.

Sasuke Membalas genggaman tangan sang suami tak kalah eratnya.

.

.

_Itachi-nii... We got married..._

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuuu~~ Akhirnya tamat *menggelepar sekarat di lantai kamar*... Hahaha... Maaf kalau akhirannya agak gaje dan kurang memuaskan *bungkuk badan*  
**

**Untuk reader, silent-reader dan reviewer, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian para sahabatku *peluk satu-satu*... Kalian yang terhebat, I LOVE YOU ALL! *nangis haru***

**Oke, kalau gitu crow pamit ya... sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.. Bye-bye! *crow terbang sambil makan cakes***

**.**

**RnR please!**


End file.
